Legacy of a Guardian Shinobi
by Syareoo
Summary: After the crushing defeat of the Obito, Naruto is thrown into a new world filled with Youkai, Gods, Dragons, Devils and more. How the world's Most Unpredictable Ninja deal with the pain of his loss? However, he is not alone with an adorable little surrogate sister and a beautiful woman at his side he will pave the way for a new goal. To become the strongest human to ever live.
1. Chapter 1

**Legacy of a Guardian Shinobi**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto, Highschool DxD, and Character's from different anime, that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Masashi Kishimoto, and many other authors. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Masashi Kishimoto, and many other authors.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

The battlefield of the Fourth Great Shinobi War was littered with scars, the world cried tears of rain from the immense damage caused by two individuals. The first being a young man with cerulean blue eyes, Sunkist blonde hair, and three whisker marks on each cheek, his eyes were filled with pure determination and anger. He was Naruto Uzumaki and he was literally on his last leg, he had no more allies who could back him up in battle.

Standing across from him; was a man with white hair and scaly white skin, ten protrusions emerge from his back – five near his shoulders and five near his hips – as well as a black assortment of ten magatama markings appearing on his back; one large one, with a black Rinnegan-like pattern within it, and nine smaller ones arranged in rows below it. He was sporting a flesh collar and coattails of a haori and two horns sprouted from his forehead.

"What are you going to do now Naruto? Anyone who could have helped you is dead now or injured. I extracted the rest of the Eight-Tails from that fool Killer Bee, killed your best friend Sasuke who did his best to protect you from my Truth-Seeker Balls, and I reduced all of the reanimated Kage and Madara to ash. Even with the other half of the Nine-Tails what are you capable of doing against me?" The Ten-Tails Jinchūriki arrogantly said as a sadistic grin appeared on his face.

Naruto stared back at his greatest adversary. "I'll never give up Obito. I won't stop until I die!" Naruto roared despite not having any power left, at best he might be able to maintain his Nine-Tailed Chakra Mode or Sage Mode for maybe several minutes if he was lucky.

" _ **Naruto, neither I nor my other half have any power left to lend you.**_ " The Yang half of Kurama called out to his host. Naruto didn't respond how could he, the blonde promised that he would defeat Obito even if it killed him. " _ **Now is not the time to be stubborn and act like a fool. You must retreat for the time being it's better than dying.**_ " The Yin half of Kurama growled in annoyance at his new host.

' _The two of you know I can't do that. I wouldn't be Naruto Uzumaki if I did, I never go back on my word, and I never break a promise._ ' Naruto retorted to the Nine-Tailed duo. Ignoring the two foxes Naruto attempted to reignite his Nine-Tailed Chakra Mode; and for a brief period of time his body was engulfed in an ethereal yellow chakra cloak, that resembled flickering yellow flames. This was the power Naruto took from Kurama during his training with Killer Bee, so he can access this form whenever he wanted without having to bother either of the two Kurama's.

Obito merely raised an eyebrow before raising his shakujō; and unleashing a torrent of lethal, purple flamelike energy. The energy itself destroying everything in its path Naruto dodged it at the last second before charging at the superior Jinchūriki. Obito put no effort into blocking Naruto's strikes, as he was capable of doing that with a single finger. "You truly are annoying? Here I am trying to help this world and you simply want to drive it further into hatred and darkness. Don't you get it as long as people possessed chakra and free will they will continue to fight against one another. Do you honestly think they'll put aside their differences and except peace willingly? You're too naïve, while it's an admirable attempt at peace with this little alliance, it won't last, as soon is the threat that you all had your eyes set on his gone. They'll go back to throwing sticks and stones at each other. It's always been that way and it always will be at least with Infinite Tsukuyomi they'll be removed permanently."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "You don't know that! You haven't considered anyone else's feelings, you're doing this just because your childhood lover died! You are a grown man wanting to get together with a little girl! You God damn pedophile!" Naruto roared as he continued attacking, completely forgetting that only Senjutsu-based abilities work on the Ten-Tails Jinchūriki.

Obito narrowed his eyes before delivering an earth shattering punch to Naruto's stomach knocking him out of his Nine-Tailed Chakra Mode. "Don't you dare bring Rin into this!" Obito growled before chokes slamming Naruto into the ground before placing his foot firmly on the Uzumaki's chest. "Let me make something perfectly clear to you, while I'll admit Rin's death is partially responsible for how I am right now. It's not entirely the reason why I'm doing this, just like you when I was younger I always wanted to help people to the best of my abilities. And I still want to help people, and this is the best way to do it, they won't have to deal with the loss of their loved ones anymore, they won't have to deal with war sickness or worse death. Once they become one with Infinite Tsukuyomi they will live forever with in their own fantasy world."

Naruto could only stare on with hatred in his eyes refusing to listen to the twisted Uchiha. Sighing in frustration Obito summoned forth one of his Truth-Seeker Balls, before converting it into a glass sphere. Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered that glass sphere, Obito had used it earlier on him and Sakura sending them to a prototype version of Infinite Tsukuyomi. "Ah, I see you remember this." Obito chuckled in amusement.

"How could I not forget it! You sent me and Sakura-chan to some genjutsu-based world that was a flip-flop of our own world."

"Good I don't have to explain how it originally worked. But this one is a bit different, I'm not sending you to some genjutsu world oh no I'm doing something far worse to you. You've been a thorn in my side for a very long time Naruto Uzumaki, so I'm going to send you to a completely different world altogether to get you out of my hair for good. And don't bother coming back because if you do emptiness will be the only thing that will greet you here, you'll be alone." Obito said not entirely wanting to kill Naruto. "It's for the best this world was a failure from the very start. And why you want to save this wretched world I'll never understand, Madara simply wanted world domination he wasn't planning on putting himself in Infinite Tsukuyomi at all. I have no intention of remaining in this world, and either way the God Tree is about to bloom any second now." Obito explained.

Naruto began to struggle as he tried to claw the Uchiha turned Jinchūriki's foot off his chest but failed miserably. "I won't let you!" Naruto growled as Obito release the glass sphere as it floated centimeters above Naruto's head. "Enjoy your new lease on life Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto's eyes widened further as Obito smirked as he made a single-handed Tiger seal.

The glass sphere began to glow brighter and brighter as the light engulfed Naruto's body. As soon as the light came and left, Naruto's body was nowhere to be seen, the glass fear shattered into bits before reforming into a Truth-Seeker Ball. Sighing in content Obito allowed a small smile to appear on his face as he glanced up at the Moon; it had multiple rings spread across it with a total of nine tomoe on it. "It's time to begin. Infinite Tsukuyomi! God: Nativity of a World of Trees!" Obito declared while making multiple hand seals.

The moon produced an extremely potent light that engulfed the entire world everyone was ensnared in the infinite genjutsu. Emerging from the ground Black Zetsu couldn't help but curse he was supposed to stab Madara and turn him into his mother Kaguya. " **Damn you Obito.** " The black blob cursed. He had ultimately failed to resurrect his mother and creator Kaguya Otsutsuki.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Kyoto Youkai capital of Japan, and the home of the Western Youkai Faction, ruled by Yasaka a Nine-Tailed Fox Youkai. A bright ball of light formed in the forest near the Imperial Palace, Naruto Uzumaki was dumped out of the light releasing a groan of pain. Looking around Naruto did not recognize his surroundings however he can sense a foul disgusting aura floating through the air. However, Naruto did not move his body was still aching from whatever Obito did to him. Closing his eyes Naruto decided to try to rest for the time being until he could figure out where he was and hopefully find a way back to the elemental nations.

Further up the path away from Naruto the sound of footsteps could be heard, it sounded as if someone was running. A young girl who could be no older than six years old, with blond hair and matching eyes, she was sporting nine tails and a pair of fox ears. She was wearing a miko outfit and tall geta with white tabi. The sleeves of her haori feature a giant red star-shaped pentagram, surrounded by five smaller pentagrams in between the points.

She was Kunou the daughter of Yasaka, and she was very scared right now. She had previously been playing outside of the Imperial Palace, protected by four of the most trusted guards that were hand-picked by Yasaka herself. However, they were ambushed by a group of Stray Devils who had allied themselves with the Old Satan Faction. The Devils came out of nowhere and slaughtered two guards within seconds. The last two guards tried their best to protect Kunou, but their efforts cut short as they also have fallen to the ground.

The little girl was running for her life, trying to escape her attackers. Blood was seeping out of the wound on her shoulder, when the Devils tried to drug her, and a puncture mark in her right thigh resembling a bullet wound, which was caused by demonic bullets. She barely managed to injure one of her attackers, but there was too many of them for her to win. She was trying to get back to the Imperial Palace every time she got close they seem to be one step ahead of her and teleported her further and further away.

She could hear the sickening laughter, it was twisted in nature it didn't sound normal, she couldn't understand why did they want her? Quickly taking a right, the young girl dove into several large bushes attempting to hide herself. And it seemed to work as she heard the Devils run right past the bushes. Releasing a small sigh of relief Kunou stayed there for a little while before something caught her attention, looking to her left she saw a blonde-haired man who couldn't be any older than maybe seventeen.

Despite how scared she was Kunou gently reached out and grab Naruto's hand which was still warm. The immediate contact caused Naruto's eyes to snap open causing Kunou to yelp as she jumped back. Naruto took notice of the little girl and her extra appendages. ' _Do either of you see what I'm seeing?_ ' Naruto called out to his two tenants.

" _ **Yeah she's a Nine-Tails just like us? But she seems to be injured and scared, you better not let anything happen to her Naruto or I will eat you.**_ " Yang Kurama growled.

" _ **I suggest you protect her for the time being, who knows she might be related to someone important. And perhaps they can help you in some way other than going back to the elemental nations which is most likely a lost cause by now.**_ " Yin Kurama elaborated.

Naruto's eye internally twitched at the Yin half of Kurama's comment. ' _You know I can't do that I have to go back._ ' Naruto retorted before Yang Kurama interrupted him. " _ **And go back to what exactly Naruto? Most likely Infinite Tsukuyomi's already been cast, and everyone is probably trapped within it. And I highly doubt there's anyway to dispel it either, so stop being so stubborn and be thankful that you're alive.**_ " Naruto frowned perhaps Kurama was right.

" _ **We know you don't want to hear it Naruto, but it's for the best right now. Your only concern now is protecting this girl from whatever cause these wounds on her.**_ " Yin Kurama growled.

Sighing in defeat Naruto replied to the two entities that were originally one. ' _Fine the two of you win, I won't be able to win an argument against the two of you. But I got to ask why haven't the two of you become one again?_ ' Naruto asked as this particular topic has been bugging him for the last hour or so since he received the Yin half of Kurama from his father before being vaporized.

" _ **It mostly likely has something to do with the fact that we've been separated for roughly seventeen years, and we basically become our own entities altogether. Either that or my other half being trapped in the stomach of the Shinigami made it impossible for us to merge together again?**_ " Yang Kurama said softly.

Yin Kurama nodded agreeing with his other half. " _ **I would most likely go with the latter of the two, so in the meantime while we're recovering and regaining our power I suggest you try to regain as much power as you can. And do avoid using your Nine-Tailed Chakra Mode for the time being and try using Sage Mode instead.**_ " Naruto nodded before turning his attention back to Kunou.

"Hey, are you alright Chibi-chan?" Naruto asked while groaning as he sat up, despite all that happened to him Naruto still managed to offer up a warm smile towards the young girl. Kunou nodded. "My name is Kunou not Chibi-chan, and I'm the daughter of Yasaka the current leader of Kyoto's Youkai Faction." She said while Naruto tilted his head to the side he had never heard of Youkai.

But pushed that thought aside as he decided to introduce himself. "Well Kunou-chan my name is Naruto Uzumaki it's nice to meet you. So why don't you tell me what happened, and maybe I can help you out." Naruto said as Kunou nodded before explaining how she was attacked while playing in the garden right outside the Imperial Palace. While Naruto had heard of Devils before, he had never thought they were actual real creatures that existed. And he couldn't help but grown and curse out Obito for sending him to such a weird world.

Naruto closed his eyes as he began to draw in nature energy, in order to enter into Sage Mode to get a better understanding of the area. Almost instantly Naruto noticed a distinct difference in between this nature energy and the nature energy of the elemental nations. There was a lot more malefic intent in this nature energy, but Naruto simply brushed it aside as Kurama's chakra was far more potent than this.

Within seconds orange pigment formed around his eyes as his blue irises changed to yellow with horizontal brick like pupils. Naruto indeed could sense many signatures making their way towards him and Kunou, and none of them felt friendly. Standing up after feeling the empowering effects of Sage Mode Naruto turned and glanced at Kunou who was staring at him with wide eyes. "Kunou-chan stayed down I'll take care of them."

"No, you can't! You're only human you'll die!" She cried as the twisted voices of the Devils could be heard getting closer. Naruto smirked as he couldn't help but chuckle. "It's going to take more than a bunch of flying rats to defeat me." Naruto said before turning his attention to the newly arrived group of Devils.

They looked human, but also at the same time they didn't, their features were twisted and distorted truly giving them the appearance of a group of demons. "I'll give you one chance to leave, and never come back." Naruto announced as the devil and the front of the groups sneered. "I don't think so boy. Were here for the little girl so if you hand her over now we won't hurt you too much."

This caused Naruto to frown. "Sorry but I can't do that. Whatever reason you want her for you can forget it, you're not getting her without going through me first." Naruto said while hitting his fist against his chest.

"You're awfully brave for a human! Too bad it seems your life is going to end tonight!" Another devil roared before running towards Naruto. Naruto scowled at how sloppy the movement of this devil was, Chunin and even some Genin had superior movement speed to this devil? But then again Naruto didn't know how powerful Devils could get, he was hoping that there was none around the level of the Tailed Beasts in this group because if there were he would be in trouble.

Naruto easily sidestepped the devil before elbowing the devil in the chest sending the sinister being flying away like a ragdoll. The devil's body tumbled across the ground before coming to a complete stop, the life and light that had been in his eyes a moment ago was gone. Naruto didn't like killing people but the beings before him weren't normal by any means, he would have to kill them in order to get his point across.

"Attack him! Attack this lowly human now!"

Naruto was surrounded and if he counted correctly there was a total of eighteen of these devils standing around him including the one that was leading them. Crossing his fingers Naruto prepared his signature technique. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" In an instant several dozen Naruto's exploded into life.

"W-Wha!"

"They've got to be Illusions!"

"No! There actual physical clones!"

"A-Amazing?" Kunou whispered as she watched Naruto from within the bushes.

"Now I like these odds." Naruto said with a cocky grin.

Without warning the dozens of clones charged forward with either kunai in hand or a Rasengan, his second signature technique that was developed by his father. Naruto watched on in disappointment as his clones demolished these devils. ' _I thought they would have put up more of a fight then this?_ ' Naruto thought then again, he had spent the last twenty-four hours or so fighting against the Ten-Tails Jinchūriki.

Releasing a sigh of slight disappointment, Naruto turned his attention back to Kunou who was staring at him with stars in her eyes. Naruto dispelled all of his clones in an instant, as he groaned slightly at the memories he received from them which were nothing useful. Although Naruto wasn't looking forward to releasing his Sage Mode, as it would leave him in an even more exhausted state than prior to meeting Kunou. ' _Man, this is gonna suck…_ ' Naruto thought before releasing his Sage Mode.

The effects of his Sage Mode leaving him were felt immediately; hunching forward Naruto placed his hands on his knees to support himself. Naruto glanced at Kunou who was staring at him with her big golden-yellow eyes. "Wow! Naruto-san your just like a superhero!"

Despite how tired he was Naruto gave a small chuckle. "Ummm… I wouldn't consider myself a hero, I just do what I believe is right. But you don't have to worry about those nasty Devils coming after you ever again." Naruto said while reaching out to him as he gently ruffling Kunou's hair causing the little girl to growl. "Don't do that!" She cried which in response Naruto chuckled again while scratching his whiskered cheek.

Naruto was about to say something else when the sound of many footsteps could be heard.

"Spread out! Find Kunou-sama immediately!"

"Search every path!"

Then several men wearing traditional miko outfits, with tall geta with white tabi as foot wear and blue Hakama came into view. They both had a light brunette almost blonde hair, they also had fox ears and multiple tails. Both men's eyes widen and shouted.

"WE FOUND KUNOU-SAMA!" The two men quickly ran toward Kunou and many more followed behind.

In a few moments Kunou and Naruto were surrounded by both men and women all wearing shrine maiden attire. While a few of them were human, most of the guards were youkai, ranging from Karasu-Tengu, Nekomata, and even multiple kitsune.

"Are you alright Kunou-sama?!"

"Kunou-sama, we deeply apologize for allowing something like this to happen!"

"Set up a defensive perimeter immediately! And someone please go inform Yasaka-sama immediately!"

As the guard surrounded both Kunou and the heavily fatigue Naruto. One of the original two guards that arrived first notice Naruto who was covered in sweat and panting heavily. He also took notice how Kunou was sitting rather close to the blond.

"Pardon me, Kunou-sama?" The guard asked politely getting the young princesses attention. "Yes?" Kunou asked cutely.

"Who is this man?" The kitsune guard pointed at Naruto.

Kunou turned her attention back to Naruto who looked like he was ready to pass out. "Ah. I found him unconscious in the forest, and he eventually woke up and saved me from the Devils." Kunou replied with a small blush.

"I see…" The kitsune guard acknowledged as he turned to face Naruto. "Young man… I'm truly grateful for what you've done in protecting Kunou-sama." The Three-Tailed Kitsune said as he bowed to Naruto.

Naruto glanced at the kitsune before him before sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "It's all right. Y-you don't need to bow to me, I just wasn't going to stand there and let those flying rats harm Kunou-chan." Naruto said.

Just as Naruto finished talking to the kitsune, another guard noticed who had arrived on the scene, and immediately kneeled. "Yasaka-sama has arrived!" All the guards immediately kneeled.

Naruto turned his attention to see what all the commotion was about, and almost instantly he gasped at what he saw. What he saw was a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure and very long blonde hair with matching eyes. She was a woman with delicate facial features and her eyebrows are cut very short and round a symbol of nobility. Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs that ends in a spiral, with taut bandages to keep it in place. She was wearing a traditional shrine maiden attire, consisting of a white haori, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi. And over her shrine maiden attire she was wearing a white coat held closed by a red ribbon. Naruto also took notice of her fox ears and nine fox tails just like Kunou and Kurama.

The woman sighed. "There's no need to bow before me or be so formal at the moment, please stand." The woman named Yasaka said, as she turned her focus on to Naruto who is sitting on the ground next to a teary eyed Kunou.

"H-Haha-Ue... Haha-Ue!" Kunou bursted into tears as she ran towards her mother. Yasaka embraced her daughter. "I'm sorry Kunou…" Yasaka told her daughter while rubbing her head gently.

"Haha-Ue! Haha-Ue!" Kunou continued to sob.

Naruto, who watched on couldn't help but smile at seeing the mother and daughter reunion, but there was a small flicker of jealousy there for a second. However, shaking his head Naruto wiped away any form of jealousy he had. While he would want nothing more than to feel the love of a mother, he didn't want anyone else to feel the pain of being alone without any family…like him.

Naruto groaned softly as he forced himself to stand only to fall forward, however something stopped him from hitting the ground. Glancing to his right he saw the kitsune guard who originally thanked him for saving Kunou supporting him as he had a small smile. "I believe you've done enough for now, there's no reason to force yourself to do more, especially when you look like you're on death's door." Naruto dumbly nodded as he gave a foxy grin.

Yasaka finally released her daughter before turning her attention back to Naruto and gave him a smile.

"Thank you, young man. If you didn't save my daughter. I…wouldn't be able to bear with the grief from losing her." Naruto felt his cheeks heat up, this woman was gorgeous in every sense of the word. "I-It's alright Yasaka-cha…sama." Naruto corrected himself, as he remembered how the people greeted her upon her arrival and that Kunou called Yasaka the leader of the Youkai.

Upon hearing this Yasaka couldn't help but chuckle at Naruto's words. "As you most likely know my name is Yasaka, may I ask, what is your name?" She said as her voice sounded like a melody. With every step she took her massive bust jiggled ever so slightly, now Naruto was nowhere near as perverted as any of his sensei's and his Godfather Jiraiya was in a league of his own. But Naruto was still a healthy young growing man and seeing this woman jumpstarted feelings that he had never experienced before.

"M-My name is Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said as he can hear the perverted cackle of both the Yin and Yang halves of Kurama.

Yasaka soon noticed something different about this boy in front of her, so did all of the guards surrounding them. The guard that had been supporting him felt it to, an immense amount of power coming from him and it wasn't his own, it felt very similar to that of a kitsune and yet he was human? Maybe it was a Sacred Gear of some kind, though she would get to the bottom of this although not now. Naruto as the young man was called appeared to be severely exhausted.

"Well Uzumaki-san to show my appreciation I would like to offer you a room in the Imperial Palace. However, there is something I would like to discuss with you tomorrow if that's alright with you?" Yasaka said politely.

Naruto nodded seeing nothing wrong with that. "Sure, I don't mind. Although you don't have to call me by my last name or be formal with me. Just call me Naruto everyone does." Naruto said in a friendly tone. A small smile appeared on Yasaka's face. "As you wish Naruto-kun." She giggled as Naruto blushed again, she would admit he was cute especially with those whisker marks.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Hello, everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, of my newest fanfiction. While I haven't had as much free time as I'd like I decided to put this together just for the hell of it. And I've been getting a little bit bored of the Naruto x High School DxD stories where Naruto is paired with Rias or placed in Rias' peerage. There is far too many of them and its overused to the point where it's sickening, and while there was a slight increase of Naruto x Yasaka fanfiction's, there's just not enough of them in my opinion. And if the demand is high enough I'll continue this fanfiction, and if not this will be a one-shot.**

 **Anyways I decided to do a little power scaling for this story as well, and in my opinion no one from the Naruto univ** **erse would be able to stand up to the Heavenly Emperor, Sakra, otherwise known as Indra aside from; adult Naruto and Sasuke, Momoshiki (absorbed Kinshiki), and prime Hagoromo at full power and as the Juubi Jinchūriki.** **Now I know this would cause a lot of hate, but I really don't care, and the reason why I think this is because Kurama the strongest out of the nine tailed beasts before receiving six paths chakra, was at best a mountain range buster. I know in the Naruto guides and data books that Kurama was confirmed or at least stated to be able to reduce everything to ash. And while I agree Kurama could probably destroy the world over time of course he couldn't just do it at the drop of a dime only Kaguya and higher can do that.**

Low-Devil Class - (Most Pre-Time-skip Naruto's, Gasper)

Mid-Devil Class - (Base Pre Sasuke, Base Pre Naruto, Pre Neji, Base Issei, Saji, Koneko, Asia, Raynare)

High-Devil Class - (Base Teen Sasuke, Issei (Reborn from Great Red and Ophis), Shirone Mode Koneko, Base Kakashi, Pre Curse Seal Lv 2 Sasuke, Pre Version 1 Naruto, Base Teen Naruto, Riser, Rias, Sona, Akeno, Xenovia, Irina, Kiba)

Low Ultimate-Devil Class - (Isobu, Kisame, Matatabi, Vritra, Itachi, Masked Man Obito, Issei Balance Breaker, Orochimaru, Vali Base, Shukaku, Kuroka, Bikou, Creuserey, Katerea, Gasper Forbidden Invade Balor the Beast, Curse Seal Lv 2 Teen Sasuke, Four Tailed Version 2 Teen Naruto, Jiraiya, Kakuza, Sasori, Deidara, Mangekyo Kakashi, Tsunade, Base Killer Bee, Konan, Guy, Version 1 Naruto)

Mid Ultimate-Devil Class - (Sage Mode Teen Naruto, Six Paths of Pain, Chomei, Saiken, Sixth-Gate Guy, Yasaka, Yu-Long, Kokuo, Midgardsormr, Fafnir, Minato, Vali Balance Breaker, Cao Cao, Post War Kakashi, Akatsuki Obito, Issei Illegal Move Triaina, Base Sairaorg, Sage Mode Jiraiya, Mangekyo Sharingan Sasuke, Danzo, Shalba, Saji Malebolge Vritra Promotion, Version 1 State Killer Bee)

High Ultimate-Devil Class - (Tannin, Gyuki, Kisame fused with Samehada, Base Naruto (The Last), Version 2 State Killer Bee, Itachi Mangekyo Sharingan, A Yondaime, Sairaorg Regulus Rey Leather Rex, Grayfia, Six Tailed Version 2 Teen Naruto, Full Power Deva Paths)

Satan-Class - (Sandaime Raikage, KCM Teen Naruto, EMS Teen Sasuke, Issei Cardinal Crimson Full Drive, Prime Hiruzen, Rinnegan Obito, Falbium, Tiamat, Tailed Beast Mode Killer Bee, Gokage (A, Onoki, Tsunade, Mei and Gaara together), Rias Forbidden Invade Balor the Princess, Juggernaut Drive (Boosted Gear or Divine Dividing), Grendel, Cao Cao Balance Breaker, Azazel, Michael, Baraqiel, Shemhazai, Kokabiel)

Low-God Class - (Sage Mode Naruto (The Last), Loki, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Yin or Yang Kurama, Vali Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive, Sairaorg Regulus Rey Leather Rex Imperial Purpure, Serafell, Prime Nagato, Seventh-Gate Guy)

Mid-God Class - (Baldur, Sun Wukong, Curse Susanoo Sasuke, Bijuu Mode Naruto, KCM Minato, Tobirama)

High-God Class - (Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo, Odin, Zeus, Poseidon, Ra, Bijuu Sennin Teen Naruto, Bijuu Mode Minato)

10th - Lugh (Dual Mangekyo Kakashi, Base Hashirama, EMS Madara, Kurama (Yin/Yang), Shinigami)

9th - Aten (Edo Tensei Hashirama (Sage Mode), Edo Tensei Madara (Full Power), Yang Sage Kurama Susanoo)

8th - Hades (Indra and Ashura Otsutsuki, One-Eyed Alive Madara, Prime Hashirama (Sage Mode), Verrine)

7th - Typhon (Ddraig, Albion, Juubito, Issei and Vali DxD Forms, Fenrir, Aži Dahāka, Apophis, Bijuu Sennin Mode Naruto (The Last), Toneri)

6th - Thor (Hagoromo, Hamura, Six Paths Kurama, Ten-Tails, Six Paths Teen Naruto and Sasuke, Madara (Juubi/Shinju Jinchuuriki), Sirzechs, Ajuka, Crom Cruach, Vidar with Mystical Boots, Eighth-Gate Guy)

5th - Śakra (Base Momoshiki, Urashiki, Kinshiki, Kaguya Otsutsuki, Balberith)

4th - Brahma (Adult Naruto and Adult Sasuke separately)

3rd - Vishnu (Tartarus, Pontos, Eros)

2nd - Shiva (Prime Hagoromo (Juubi/Shinju Jinchuuriki), Momoshiki (Absorbed Kinshiki), Full power Adult Naruto and Sasuke together)

1st - Ophis (Erebus, Nyx, Aether, Hemera Umashiashikabihikoji, Amenotokotachi)

Great Red (666 (Trihexa), Ouranos, Gaea, Kami-Musubi, Takami-musubi)

Primordials/True Gods (Chaos, Chronos, Amatsu-Mikaboshi, Amenominakanushi-no-kami, Harihara/Shiva & Vinshu's fusion)

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Legacy of a Guardian Shinobi**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto, Highschool DxD, and Character's from different anime, that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Masashi Kishimoto, and many other authors. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Masashi Kishimoto, and many other authors.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

It had been roughly twelve hours since Naruto had arrived in Kyoto and saved Kunou. And true to her word, Yasaka indeed allowed Naruto to spend the night in the Imperial Palace which Naruto was grateful for. And everyone seemed to be really nice to him, it still felt weird having everyone being so nice and friendly, even knowing only a few months prior he had been named the Hero of the Hidden Leaf for defeating Nagato a.k.a. Pein.

It was about noon and Naruto found himself sitting in front of Yasaka's desk, as the blonde beauty herself sat behind the desk staring back at Naruto. "You said you wanted to ask me a couple of questions Yasaka-s-sama?" Naruto strained himself to use the sama formality in Yasaka's name.

Yasaka sighed. "Naruto-kun you can drop the sama, it doesn't suit you. And yes, I would like to ask you a couple of questions." Naruto seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "Yeah sure I'll answer anything you want me to." Naruto had no point in hiding any secrets for Konoha, so long as the questions weren't too personal he would answer them.

Yasaka seem to smile at this. "Well, what I want to know is how is it possible that a human like you can use such of pure form of chakra?" The beautiful vixen asked before narrowing her eyes slightly. "This is nothing personal I just want to make sure you haven't done anything unsightly to my kind."

Naruto seemed to frown at this. "Well you see I'm not actually from this world…" Naruto said before pausing for a second to glance at Yasaka's reaction. Her once narrowed eyes widened, however Naruto could tell she was studying him for any sign of a lie. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" She questioned.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps I know someone who could prove it to you." Naruto said as he formulated a plan before stretching out his clenched fist towards Yasaka causing her to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Fist bump me." Naruto asked politely as Yasaka blinked once twice three times, she decided to humor him. Gently placing her fist against his everything stopped around Yasaka as her world went dark for a split-second.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Within seconds Yasaka came to, she was standing in ankle-deep water, the area appeared to be almost a dark golden-brown void. Turning around she saw nothing but emptiness, soon however a feeling of dread filled her stomach. What had Naruto done to her? Did he simply just try to gain her trust to get rid of her? She didn't have to wait long for her answer. "Yasaka."

Yasaka turned around as she planned on giving Naruto a piece of her mind, only for her mind to go blank at what she saw. She saw Naruto standing there but he wasn't alone, standing behind him were two massive kitsunes. However, they were different in many ways, for one they both had the upper body structures of humans complete with hands and opposable thumbs, they looked almost identical to each other besides one having red-orange fur and the other one having dark brown fur.

"Naruto…" She whispered before narrowing her eyes at him.

" **At ease vixen, were not from this world as the Kit has already explained to you. And as for where we are currently, where in Naruto's Mindscape.** " Yang Kurama explained. " **And were not the source of his chakra as that is something that is as old as us. The humans of our world have possessed chakra for the last thousand years because of our creator Hagoromo Otsutsuki who wanted to share his power with the world. He was hoping that humans could connect to one another through chakra, sadly enough they weaponized it instead and used it for war.** "

Yin Kurama nodded. " **That is how chakra came to be in our world, our creator was the first human to ever wield chakra. However, the original possessor of his chakra attacked him a powerful beast known as Ten-Tails the first Tailed Beast it possessed almost infinite chakra. After defeating the beast sealing it within him, and as years went on and he got closer to his death he realized that this beast was far too powerful to let loose on the world again. So, with the remainder of his power he stripped the beast of its power sealing its husk in a celestial body thus creating the moon. And divided its power into nine parts, those parts became the nine tailed beasts.** **I'm one of the nine tailed beasts as well.** " Yin explained further.

Yasaka nodded she understood what she was hearing, it's just that her mind refused to let her believe it. "It's just a little hard to believe that a "human" could be capable of stripping a beast that powerful of all its power and then using its husk to create the moon. And you said there were nine tailed beasts and yet there are two of you?" Yasaka questioned while pointing a finger at the two Kurama.

" **Seventeen years ago, we were originally one being, we were forced to attack Naruto's home village. By a masked man with powerful eyes known as the Sharingan which granted this man enough power to control us. We were ultimately stopped by Naruto's father, who summoned forth the Death God himself to split us in half sealing one half in Naruto and sealing the other half inside him while his soul was consumed by the Death God.** " Yin Kurama continued further. " **And then a man known as Orochimaru figured out a way to release us from the Death God, and later I was sealed into Naruto by his reanimated father.** "

Yasaka was taken back by this information as she glanced at Naruto who seem to be very uncomfortable. "A person with a tailed beast sealed inside of them is known as a Jinchūriki; also known as power of human sacrifice. Were viewed as monsters and used as weapons of war." Naruto said softly while refusing to meet Yasaka's gaze after a few seconds Naruto looked up. He was not sure why he just said that so openly, but something about Yasaka made him feel at ease. There was no anger or judgment in her eyes, he only saw concern and sadness in her eyes.

"That's awful why would someone so crudely seal a Youkai into a human? I know there is sealing magic capable of sealing beings as strong as the Heavenly Dragons." She spoke with a frown on her face. Why would anyone want to seal a Youkai into a human child?

"What are you talking about? Magic is just something you find in a fairytale. Jutsu are real."

The blonde-haired vixen frowned again. "Are you seriously telling me you don't have magic in your world? Surely you've heard of at least Senjutsu and Youjutsu."

"I can use Senjutsu. Though I've never heard of Youjutsu before." Naruto explained as Yasaka gave him a look of interest. "That's interesting you'll have to show me some time." Yasaka requested as Naruto nodded

"However, I'm curious how you got here. Would you mind telling me." She asked in a polite tone.

"It's a long story," Naruto said as he looked out into the vast emptiness of his Mindscape. Naruto felt a hand grab his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. Glancing up blue eyes met golden yellow ones, she gave a warm smile. "I've got time."

Naruto nodded as he took a deep breath this was gonna take a while. So, Naruto decided to start with Obito declaring war on the five great nations, which escalated into the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Which later Naruto and Killer Bee joined in the war to help the Allied Shinobi forces deal with the Akatsuki and Kabuto's Army of reanimated shinobi. Naruto then explained that he fought against six tailed beasts with the aid of Killer Bee and how Obito resurrected the Ten-Tails. And when Madara joined the fray, and with him and Obito in control of the Ten-Tails, it allowed them to nearly wipe out the entire Allied Shinobi forces. And later with the arrival of Minato Naruto's father and the other three reanimated Hokage they were able to tip the scales in their favor at least until Obito became the Jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails. Which ultimately resulted in Naruto's crushing defeat, and the death of pretty much everyone he cared about and how Obito through him into this world.

After hearing all of that Yasaka simply stared at Naruto, and she couldn't help but feel bad for the young blonde. Not only did he lose everything but now he was in a strange land with only the two halves of Kurama at his side. Glancing at him Yasaka could clearly see the dead look in Naruto's eyes even though he was staring at the floor of his Mindscape. Yasaka glanced at the two halves of Kurama as they both gave a gesture towards Naruto, they were basically telling her to comfort him.

Yasaka walked up to Naruto and shockingly she was a good deal taller than him, because she could have accidentally suffocated him with her large bosom if he had been any shorter. Naruto wasn't paying a bit of attention, so please forgive him for flinching when Yasaka gently grabbed hold of him and pulled him into her embrace. Naruto was taken back by this action as he felt a warm sensation flow through his body, Naruto slowly hugged her back as he took in her scent. She smelled of a mixture of raspberries, honey, and pine forest.

After a few moments of silence, Yasaka pulled back from Naruto before giving him a smile. "Thank you for that, I normally don't get emotional like that." Naruto said softly while fighting off the small blush that developed from Yasaka's embrace and feeling her massive bosom pressed up against him. "Perhaps it's time we head back to the real world, I would like to discuss some more things with you out there Naruto." Yasaka explained before giving a farewell to the two halves of Kurama.

"It was a pleasure meeting both of you."

" **It was nice meeting you too vixen, and please call me Yang.** " Yang Kurama said with a grin. " **The same goes for me and please call me Yin.** " Yin Kurama spoke also sporting a grin.

Naruto groaned as he face palmed at the antics of the two entities that were originally one, while Yasaka snickered behind her hand. Soon after Naruto and Yasaka vanished from the Mindscape leaving the two halves alone again. Yang glanced towards Yin. " **There's no doubt about it, she's perfect for Naruto. Unlike that dreadful pink haired banshee of a teammate or that lavender haired stalker.** " Yin nodded in agreement with his other half. " **I agree with you my other half, we just have to figure out a way to get them both together. But let's not rush this let them develop their friendship first then we can focus on a way of getting them together.** "

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Naruto and Yasaka snapped back to reality as they glanced at one another before offering the other a smile.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, there is something I would like to ask you. I would like to offer you a place here in Kyoto amongst us Youkai. While it's not uncommon for humans to work alongside Youkai, such as priests and priestesses, however they are usually chosen by the Shinto Deities or they are born into the role." Yasaka explained as Naruto nodded.

"So, you want me to be a priest?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow, it wasn't like he could actually say no to such an offer, he would have to be stupid to. Here he was in a New World, with no source of income, no place to stay, he was completely alone. Normally he would reject the offer, but he did not have the luxury, nor did he have the leeway when all the cards are stacked in Yasaka's favor in this instance.

Yasaka brought her hand up covering her face as she giggled softly. "Of course, not silly you don't fit the role of a priest. No, what I have in mind is something that would suit you a lot better. You did mention that you were a shinobi." She asked as Naruto nodded. Seeing him nod Yasaka smiled. "I would like to enlist you in my personal guard, and I would like to personally train you myself. I know while using the Yin or Yang's power you could quite easily defeat me, but I want to increase your base strength."

Naruto frowned at this he wasn't entirely sure how powerful Yasaka was, nor did he know what kind of ability she possessed. "Not to be disrespectful or anything but how powerful are you Yasaka?" Naruto asked rather bluntly luckily for him Yasaka didn't take offense to it instead she wordlessly stood from her desk. "Please follow me Naruto-kun, I shall demonstrate to you the extent of my power. And I want you to only use your own power, so I can gauge just how powerful you truly are." Yasaka gestured for Naruto to follow her.

Naruto unconsciously swallowed the lump in his throat before following Yasaka out of her office. The feeling of dread filled his being and he couldn't tell why, surely he could defeat her with Sage Mode. But Naruto was gonna find out why Yasaka was currently the most powerful Youkai alive to date.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

The blonde duo arrived at a rather bare grassy plain surrounded by trees. "I would like to welcome you to my personal training grounds Naruto-kun, this is where we shall duel to see just how powerful you truly are." Yasaka explained as she snapped her fingers as the area around them became dark gray in color and rather foggy. Naruto looked around with a worried expression on his face. "What happened and why is the sky gray?" Naruto questioned.

"I have created a powerful barrier around this area to prevent any of our powers or abilities, to damage or interfere with the lives of the humans of Kyoto. It's best that we keep them blind to the supernatural world, as the humans of this world would most likely declare war on us due to fear." Yasaka explained as Naruto frowned why was it always war, why couldn't people just sit down and talk things out.

Naruto nodded rolling his shoulder and cracking his neck Naruto was ready, even though he had never fought against anyone while wearing a kimono. Speaking of which Naruto was sporting a black and red kimono with an orange obi to hold it closed. And he was wearing a pair of wooden geta similar to his Godfather Jiraiya.

Naruto watched Yasaka as she untied the ribbon that held her white coat closed before neatly folding it and placing it on the ground as well is placing her golden crown on top of it. Yasaka then slowly made her way towards Naruto before stopping a few meters away from him. Her once kind and friendly expression shifted into a serious one as her nine tails began to sway back and forth slightly faster than before. "Are you ready Naruto." She questioned as Naruto felt a chill run down his back but nodded in response.

"Very well here we go. I'm going to start at twenty-five percent of my full power, because I really don't want to hurt you too badly." Yasaka said as in ethereal golden-yellow aura resembling a flamelike mist surrounded her body. The ground and gravel beneath Yasaka began to lightly tremble, as small stones and pieces of debris began to slightly levitate into the air due to the increase in power from Yasaka.

Naruto was hit full force by Yasaka's power and took a single step back, seriously, this was only twenty-five percent of her power! This was insane, while people like Madara, Obito, Nagato, and possibly Itachi and Sasuke were stronger than her current power output, it was still far stronger than his current power without the aid of either half of Kurama. While Sage Mode may give him an edge right now however he doubted that it would be enough to defeat her at full power.

Without warning Yasaka blurred out as Naruto blinked, Naruto hunched forward gasping for breath as an unbelievable amount of pain surged through his body. Glancing down he saw Yasaka's fist firmly placed against his abdomen, he didn't even see her move. Yasaka took a step back as Naruto fell to the ground clenching his stomach, Naruto managed to muster enough strength to get into a kneeling position. Naruto steadied his breathing as he spat out a glob of blood before finally standing, while his legs buckled a little bit mind you.

"Okay that one was for free, but I'm not going to let you sneak up on me like that again."

Yasaka just grinned showing off her fangs. "I wouldn't act arrogant or cocky if I were you Naruto. If you couldn't see me when I'm holding back this much, then there's no doubt in my mind, you'll never be able to defeat me on your own. At least not now…" She said before pointing a finger at Naruto.

What caught Naruto's attention was a ping-pong sized ball of condensed golden-yellow energy forming at the tip of her finger. Without warning she fired at Naruto, his eyes widened at the speed of this tiny projectile, quickly dodging the small sphere which demolished a monstrous size tree behind him. Naruto gasped at seeing such a large tree reduced to nothing but splinters and ash.

"That is one of the abilities one gains from using Senjutsu, preferably the Senjutsu that us Youkai use. Senjutsu is the power to control the flow of life energy. By controlling the flow of ki, a person could strengthen physical bodies or cause vegetation around them to bloom or to wither. Knowing Senjutsu allows the reading of ki and auras and to spy on the target's state from afar. Disrupting the opponent's ki or severing it can cause direct damage to living things." Yasaka explained as she watched Naruto make a cross sign with his fingers.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto called out as a dozen exact replicas of Naruto appeared out of smoke surrounding Yasaka. "Are you trying to confuse me with illusions?" She retorted a little bit disappointed as she went to touch one of them only to find out that it was real? "Wha!? It's an actual real clone!?" Yasaka said astonished, that a human would be able to create replicas of themselves, something she had only seen Sun Wukong do.

Naruto smirked as he finally had the edge on Yasaka, or at least he thought he did. "Shadow Clones, my signature technique. Normally this technique would divide your chakra every time you create a clone, however I'm different since I have so much chakra, it doesn't really divide my chakra anymore it more or less creates weaker versions of myself. Although one good hit will be enough to dispel them, and I also gain any memories and experiences that my clones experience." Naruto explained.

Yasaka shook her head in disappointment. "You shouldn't give out information on your techniques to your enemies Naruto-kun. It seems I have a lot to teach you, oh well we can call it student-teacher bonding time." She said before raising two fingers into the air while raising her other hand in front of her. Naruto had the urge to call her a hypocrite, she just explained how her Senjutsu work to him, and yet she criticizes him for giving out information on his Shadow Clones. But Naruto decided to remain quiet, he didn't want to get beaten up again especially by someone this strong.

"We'll see about that!" Naruto declared as his clones charged at the Youkai Leader whose body was completely engulfed in blue flames. "Fox Fire: Heavenly Incineration!" The blue flames surrounding Yasaka exploded in a 360° wave of immensely hot flames that left the ground charred, and even caused multiple rocks to melt. The clones that Naruto had summoned were reduced to ash. Naruto stood there as his body shook and twitched as he brought his arms up and across formation to block Yasaka's flames. His skin was scorched by the heat of the Fox Fire, oh how he wished he had Water Release instead of Wind Release right now.

" _ **Hey Kit, remember you still have the chakra from our eight other siblings. That includes their chakra natures as well, channel Isobu's chakra into your stomach and perform the tiger hand seal.**_ " Yang called out to Naruto. Naruto internally nodded as he could feel the Three Tails almost calming chakra flow through him as he performed the tiger hand seal. "Water Release: Gunshot!" Naruto roared as he spat out several condensed blasts of water at Yasaka.

Yasaka raised her hand as several magic circles appeared in front of her blocking the blasts of water. "Interesting so I guess you can use elemental abilities to, I must say your full of surprises but let's see how you handle this." Yasaka said while tapping her finger against the air as several ethereal symbols appeared in front of her. The area was filled with a thick purple mist.

Naruto instantly covered his face with his sleeve, this mist was poison he could tell as it was causing everything to wilt around him. ' _What am I going to do. Come on think, Naruto think!_ ' Naruto thought before Yin decided to help his buffoon of a host. " _ **You know just because the blonde vixen told you, that you couldn't use our power, doesn't mean we can't help you in other ways. Remember after receiving chakra from our other siblings you gain an affiliation for all five changes in chakra nature as well as Boil, Lava, and Magnet Release. So, you have a few ways to dispel this mist, either blow it away with a wind or attack Yasaka long range with Magnet Release.**_ " The Yin half of Kurama explained.

' _Yeah but how do I use all those different elements? I don't have to channel their chakra every time I want to use something other than Wind Release._ ' Naruto retorted as both halves Kurama could only shake their heads in disappointment. " _ **You really are an idiot aren't you. Unlike our chakra you don't have to channel are siblings' chakra it's already flowing through your chakra coils.**_ " Yang Kurama growled.

Naruto quickly weaved through several hand signs. "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" Naruto cried as he unleashed a massive blast of wind from his mouth blowing away the poison. Naruto said his gaze on where Yasaka "was", well more precisely where she originally was. Naruto began looking around, but his movement was soon faulted as something grabbed his shoulder glancing to his left he saw what looked to be a furry tail resting on his shoulder. Slowly turning his head Naruto came face-to-face with Yasaka who was more or less smiling at him.

"I believe this is enough playing around Naruto-kun. I would like to see your Senjutsu though and see how powerful it truly makes you." Yasaka asked before pulling her tail away from Naruto, who quickly realized she was giving him the valuable time he needed to enter into Sage Mode. Naruto quickly calmed himself before closing his eyes and opening his senses to nature. Yasaka's eyes widened when she felt Naruto pulling energy from the ground, the trees, the grass, the world itself he was becoming one with nature.

A familiar orange pigment formed around Naruto's eyes, his once cerulean blue eyes were now yellow with horizontal brick like pupils. Naruto felt his body strengthened by the nature energy around him although due to the barrier being placed he was only able to tap into the nature energy within the barrier. Glancing down at his fist Naruto clenched them tightly as he set his sights on Yasaka who seem to be staring at him with a mixture of interest and surprise.

Without warning Naruto vanished and Yasaka dodged Naruto's physical strike but was then bombarded by an invisible force sending her hurling across the training field. "Gah!" Yasaka groaned as she impacted the ground, quickly catching herself and pushing herself back up she narrowly dodged another attack in once again was sent flying by an invisible force. ' _What is this? I'm dodging his attacks, and yet I'm still getting hit?_ ' Yasaka thought as she began to draw on more of her power, Yasaka's power was great enough that only one comparable to Satan-Class and higher could defeat her. And from what she can gather Naruto while using his Senjutsu was now on the lower levels of Ultimate-Class Devil.

Narrowing her eyes Yasaka was soon enveloped in a dense shroud of golden-yellow aura. While she wasn't going to use her full power against Naruto, she would use half of it combined with her Touki. By channeling her monstrous amount of Ki, Yasaka could enhance her strength, speed, and toughness at will.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he could tell Yasaka was finally getting serious, and not wanting to be rude he returned the favor. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto roared as he summoned forth an Army of clones, to be exact one hundred clones. Yasaka was taken back by this but she stood her ground, as the Army of Naruto's charged at her. ' _This is going to be tricky. But I think I figured out the weakness to this technique I just have to find the original. But they all feel the same, it's as if each one of them is the real one. This is definitely a good tactic to use against an enemy who has poor sensory abilities._ ' Yasaka thought before landing a punch on the clone in front of her.

Said clone hunched forward before hacking out a glob of blood and exploding into a cloud of smoke. The force from Yasaka's punch tore apart the ground, as well is sent a shockwave knocking down several trees. As the dust cleared several of the clones were shocked by Yasaka's physical strength, while some charged in. For her part Yasaka did her best to dodge the attacks, however Yasaka once again found herself getting knocked around like a pinball by this invisible force.

"Naruto!" Yasaka found herself getting knocked up into the air by several clones. "Uzu-" Yasaka began getting hit from each direction by Naruto's clones. "maki-" Opening her eyes and glancing up as several dozen clones came screaming out of the sky down towards her. "One Man Army Barrage!" The clones cried. Despite the beating that she had taken, Yasaka looked rather calm, and she only had a few scratches and bruises on her. The Nine Tailed Youkai's aura exploded from her body sending shockwaves of power knocking away the clones and dispelling quite a few of them.

"NNNAH!" Naruto growled as he felt the pressure of Yasaka's power being pushed against him. ' _Man, she strong!_ ' Naruto thought. ' _She might be stronger than Kurama!?_ ' Naruto thought in a bewildered manner before said kitsune snorted. " _ **You know that's rather insulting of you to say that. She's not stronger than me at least not in the terms of raw power. She obviously has a lot more abilities and techniques than I do know, and just to let you know kit, when you fought against me to gain control of my power I was holding back against you. She's also holding back against you if she wanted to she could've killed you from the very beginning.**_ " Yang Kurama spoke to his host.

Hearing this, beads of sweat formed on Naruto's forehead. "But this certainly isn't good." Naruto thought aloud as two clones jumped down beside him. "Let's do this you guys!" Naruto announced before extending his hand as one clone began forming a Rasengan, while the other began channeling his wind chakra.

"You got it boss!" The two clones cheered.

"Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage!" Many clones formed massive spheres of spinning chaotic chakra, as they flew at Yasaka like missiles. Clapping her hands together in a similar fashion to praying, Yasaka's immensely powerful aura took the form of a wall. The Rasengan's clashed with the wall of aura, several large cracks formed in the wall as it was gradually overpowered by the clones' assault. Yasaka quickly jumped out of the way to avoiding getting shredded to pieces by the barrage of Massive Rasengan's.

Yasaka landed several meters away from the clones before she got an idea. ' _Yes maybe that might work._ ' Yasaka thought as she drop-down on to all fours as she channeled some of her aura into her tails, causing them to shoot out in different directions as they elongated. She then used her tails to either strike or crush the clones. One of Naruto's clones was quickly ensnared by Yasaka's tail. ' _So soft… Her tail is so soft and fluffy…_ ' The clone thought in absolute ecstasy before being crushed out of existence.

While focusing on creating his Rasenshuriken, Naruto couldn't help but groan at the memories he had gotten from one of his clones. ' _Stupid clone…_ ' Naruto grumbled and thought while the spiraling bladed sphere of death began to grow as it began to release a shrill noise. ' _Are her tails really that soft though?_ ' Naruto's mind began to wander before shaking his head.

However deep within Naruto's mind the Kurama duo couldn't help but chuckle. " _ **It seems we finally found something that Naruto likes about the vixen.**_ " Yin Kurama laughed. Yang Kurama nodded in agreement with a shit eating grin. " _ **Oh yes we did my other half. Who knew the Kit had a thing for animal girls would fluffy ears and tails.**_ " The two massive kitsunes sealed within Naruto went quiet as they didn't want to rush this, but they had all the time they needed.

Yasaka turned her attention to Naruto as she saw him holding a chakra shuriken, that seem to be comprised of wind. ' _That looks quite dangerous? But perhaps I can use it to my advantage, wind does increase the strength of fire after all._ ' The beautiful blonde-haired vixen thought dangerously while opening her hand and conjuring up an orb of Fox Fire.

"Take this! Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto roared while throwing the deadly chakra shuriken at Yasaka who fired her blue flames towards Naruto's strongest jutsu. The immediate collision caused the two opposite elements to merge together, Naruto's eyes widened in horror. ' _Dammit! How could I forget fire beats wind!_ ' Naruto thought instantly regretting his decision.

Naruto jumped as the new intensified Scorch Release: Fox Fire Rasenshuriken came flying right back at him. The attack instantly expanded forming a large dome of wind enhanced Fox Fire engulfing the entire training field. Yasaka used her tails to shield her from the explosion, Naruto's clones shielded him although they were vaporized. The dome shook the training field sending out powerful shockwaves, but the dome gradually shrank in size before vanishing.

The training field was a wreck, dents littered the entire field, the trees were reduced to ash, the grass had been burned. Flickers of blue flames could be seen all throughout the training field, it looked like a war zone.

Unraveling her tails from her body, Yasaka couldn't help but flinch as she saw what had happened to her training field. ' _Perhaps I went a little overboard?_ ' She thought before turning her attention to Naruto who was cloaked in a boiling red aura in the shape of a fox. Yasaka narrowed her eyes at him, she told him not to use Kurama's power but at closer inspection she noticed his body was covered in burns. These weren't simple burns you can get from grabbing a hot piece of food, or getting burned by hot water, no these were easily second to third-degree burns on his body.

Naruto was panting heavily he dropped to his knees as the chakra cloak vanished, the top half of his kimono was completely incinerated, allowing one to see the extent of the damage done to his body. Glancing to his left he can hear the footsteps of Yasaka. "Sorry I had no choice but to use Kurama's chakra to protect myself from the explosion." Naruto said as he chuckled which quickly turned into a groan.

Yasaka came to a stop right in front of Naruto before kneeling before him. "I'm not mad at you for doing that, I put too much power into my last attack and I got you hurt. Please forgive me!" Yasaka said before bowing her head causing Naruto to get very uncomfortable. "Look it's okay, it was an accident they happen all the time. I got hurt a whole lot of times while training, by myself and with others I won't blame you for this." Naruto said.

"But I…"

Naruto cut her off. "NO!" Naruto barked causing Yasaka to jump, for that split-second Yasaka felt her body heat up at Naruto's dominant side. But as quick as it came it left just as fast. "I will not let you blame yourself for this if anything I'm to blame for this. I shouldn't have used my Wind Release: Rasenshuriken against someone who specializes in fire-based abilities." Naruto said in a very calm manner, allowing the rare occasion of his true self to come out.

"Very well then Naruto-kun. But please let me heal you then." It wasn't a request, or even a command. It was just a statement.

Naruto wanted to argue but the look in her eyes shut him up. ' _That look in her eyes, it's scaring me…_ ' Naruto thought as he felt a shiver go down his spine. However what Yasaka did next would be permanently burned into Naruto's memories. Yasaka began to loosen her white haori, allowing her haori to slide down her shoulders. Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head, a drop of blood came out of his nose as Yasaka twitched. "Pervert! Turn around!" She commanded as Naruto did as he was instructed, he was honestly terrified he had no idea what this crazy fox woman was planning.

With Naruto now turned around Yasaka allowed her haori to drop-down leaving her upper body completely bare. "Now Naruto I'm going to heal you now, so please try not to move around too much." She said gently which caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow, but he didn't want to turn around and get yelled at again. "What do you mean? Didn't you say you were going to heal me?" Naruto asked obviously confused.

"Of course, but the most effective healing is through skin contact. Which means we must be naked or at least partially naked for it to work. This form of healing takes the least amount of time, and you may feel funny for a little while."

"WHA!? Are you kidding me!" Naruto practically yelled.

And instead of answering him Yasaka moved forward wrapping her slender arms around Naruto's body, and pressing her massive bosom into Naruto's bareback causing the young Uzumaki to jump and yelp. "I told you not to move!" Yasaka scolded him as Naruto's face was now as red as Kurama's eyes.

"How can I stay still when you're…you're…" Naruto fought to get the words out as he felt Yasaka squeeze him a little tighter causing her breasts to squish against him. "EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"STOP MOVING!" Yasaka yelled as she focused on pushing as much of her aura into Naruto's body to heal him. His burns in wounds began healing, as Naruto developed a twitch in his left eye. He was trying his damnedest to keep the blood from rushing to his second head. And all the while the two halves of Kurama couldn't help but laugh at their Jinchūriki's misfortune.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Well here you all go chapter two is done. I truly wasn't expecting this chapter to blow up as much as it did, I mean nearly 300 followers in one night is impressive. And I couldn't help but continue the story after seeing how many people requested that I continue it. I know this chapter didn't really move the story along, but it was necessary. As I tried to make the difference in between Naruto and Yasaka's power very apparent, and I know some people will be slightly saddened at the lack of Kunou in this chapter. But I promise Kunou will return in chapter three, and the story should begin to move a bit faster. So please stay tuned as the third chapter should be out within a week or so I hope.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Legacy of a Guardian Shinobi**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto, Highschool DxD, and Character's from different anime, that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Masashi Kishimoto, and many other authors. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Masashi Kishimoto, and many other authors.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Naruto had finally begun adjusting to his new life in Kyoto among the Youkai who peacefully coexisted with the humans of this beautiful city. Barely a week prior Naruto had been "defeated" by Yasaka in their sparring match. Naruto could have put up a better fight if it weren't for the space-time barrier preventing him from drawing in more nature energy. And surprisingly Naruto wasn't housed in the barracks were all of the guards usually slept, instead he was allowed to sleep in the Imperial Palace.

It was early in the morning possibly six or seven in the morning and the hero of our story was dealing with his greatest adversary to ever exist. A small ball of energy known as Kunou, the tiny hyper kitsune who made it her life's mission to never let him sleep in.

The sound of snoring could be heard with in a dimly lit room. Naruto was currently sleeping on an excellently made mattress and had his body wrapped around a body pillow cuddling with it. "…One more bowl…" The young Uzumaki muttered in his sleep, as he rolled around in his sleep, drool freely spilling from his mouth.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

The pitter patter of small feet could be heard from the other side of the door, and without warning the door opened. A small yellow blur flew from the open door before landing on top of the unconscious Uzumaki. "UGH!" Naruto groaned as he nearly had the wind knocked out of him. Focusing his gaze on the weight that was laying on top of him he's saw a familiar blonde-haired girl with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Naruto Onii-chan!"

Naruto resisted the urge to groan as he stared at the small Nine Tails sitting on top of him. While Naruto was annoyed he would never take his frustrations out on a kid, if he did he be no better than the villagers back home. Sighing he managed to muster a smile. "Good morning Kunou-chan." Naruto said while gently ruffling the girls' hair.

"Stop doing that!"

Naruto snickered as Kunou glared at him for messing up her hair yet again. Glancing towards the clock Naruto was surprised it was almost eight o'clock in the morning. ' _Wow she certainly is late today? I wonder why?_ ' Naruto pondered for a second. "Haha-Ue has something important to tell you so she sent me to wake you up!" Kunou said with a cute expression, honestly the little girl was far too adorable for her own good.

"Really now?" Naruto questioned. ' _I wonder what Yasaka would want to talk to me about?_ ' Naruto thought he didn't have to wonder long.

"Kunou! Kunou did you wake up Naruto-kun?" A familiar voice called out from the hallway before Yasaka entered Naruto's room. "Ah, I see you're awake Naruto-kun." The blonde-haired vixen said with a smile. "Please get dressed and meet me in the throne room it's time to start the next phase of your training." Yasaka said with a smile as she clapped her hands together.

With the events of Yasaka's healing session fresh in his mind Naruto's body shivered and couldn't help but wonder what this crazy fox woman had in store for him. "Alright I'll be down as soon as I can." Naruto replied getting a nod from the older blonde. "Come on Kunou, you can play with Naruto later." Kunou pouted but followed her mother out of Naruto's room, as she knew better than to argue with her mother.

With the door closed Naruto let his head fall back down to the pillow as he stared at the ceiling. ' _What the hell is wrong with me!_ ' Naruto had never felt this way before, it was a warm sensation in his chest, it felt like there were butterflies in his stomach, and at times he even felt lightheaded. Naruto had thought of asking either of the two halves of Kurama but ultimately decided against it he would find the answer to this on his own.

Wordlessly Naruto kicked the covers off of him before making his bed, although it was far from neat this is Naruto were talking about. Standing there Naruto stretched his arms over his head while letting the blood flow through his limbs before making his way over to his wardrobe. Naruto decided to wear a different color kimono besides black and red, he settled on the blue and purple one. ' _Wonder what Yasaka wants to talk to me about?_ ' Naruto thought as he began to get dressed.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Naruto had arrived at the throne room as he gently knocked on the door. Naruto waited a few seconds before hearing "come in" from Yasaka giving him the signal to enter the throne room. Naruto had noticed that there were several other people in the room at the moment; one of which was Kurokaze the current chief of the Karasu-Tengu. He had redskin and yellow eyes, he also wore the attire of a mountain hermit, the man was incredibly kind and even welcomed Naruto with open arms.

Sitting across from Kurokaze, was Inukimi the current leader of the Inugami clan, a role she took up after her former mate Tōga had died two hundred years prior. She wore a purple and white kimono with green and yellow butterfly designs on it and wore a dark blue outer wrap that had a fur pelt, which wrapped around her chest. At the end of her outer wrap, there also was another fur pelt. In addition, she wore a light blue necklace with an amulet of the Meidō Stone. She had pale skin long white hair, gold eyes, and possessed a crescent moon Mark on her forehead.

Naruto was indifferent about her as Inukimi didn't really seem to care all that much about him, while she wasn't rude or nasty to him she didn't really show him that much attention either. ' _Man, she really creeps me out, it's almost as if her eyes are boring into my soul._ ' Naruto thought as the female Inugami continued staring at the young blonde for several more seconds before turning her attention back to Yasaka.

"So, do you have an answer to my request?" Inukimi said to Yasaka who seem to frown as she shook her head. "I'm sorry Inukimi-san but I have no interest in taking on a mate anytime soon." Yasaka growled while releasing a fraction of her aura. One thing Naruto found out after being around Yasaka for the last couple of days was that Kunou's father was a taboo subject. Naruto could only guess that the man truly hurt Yasaka, and for some reason that angered the young Uzumaki.

Sighing Inukimi glanced back at Yasaka. Inukimi paused as she thought about her son Sesshomaru who chose a human over a powerful Youkai like Yasaka. "I see…" She said softly before standing and bowing towards Yasaka and Kurokaze. "Sorry for wasting your time than I bid you both a good day." Inukimi said politely, but one could hear the strain in her voice. As she made her way out of the room she paused for a second as she glanced at Naruto before continuing on her way.

Kurokaze turned his attention to Naruto before offering the boy a small smile. "Naruto my boy how are you doing." The man asked. "I'm doing well thanks for asking. How are you doing."

Kurokaze chuckled. "I'm doing fine but as much as I would like to stay here and listen to some of your life stories, I must unfortunately leave as being the leader of a clan is tiring work." Kurokaze said before standing in taking his leave. "I bid you both a good day."

This left Naruto alone with Yasaka as she took a deep breath while rubbing her forehead. "I'm glad that you could make it Naruto-kun." She said a little frustrated. "Is everything alright Yasaka? You seem a little stressed out?" Naruto questioned as he was genuinely worried about the blonde beauty before him.

"It's nothing really. Just the usual people coming and trying to get me to marry them or their children." Yasaka groaned, she had no intention of marrying someone she barely even knew, she already made that mistake once, and she would be damned if she would let it happen again.

"Naruto the reason why I called you here, is because of your inability to wield the abilities that are common amongst us Youkai, priests and priestesses." Yasaka got straight to the point. Naruto raised an eyebrow confused as to why Yasaka would ask him something like this? "Ummm… What brought this on?" Naruto questioned curious as to why Yasaka would bring something like this up.

"I simply want to know whether you would like to gain the ability to use our variant of Senjutsu as well as magic and Youjutsu."

Naruto frowned after hearing this, he wasn't the kind of person who liked being handed things on a silver platter. He'd rather earn it through sweat, tears, blood and hard work. "I don't feel right just receiving something like that without earning it through hard work and training." Naruto said as Yasaka gave him no physical reaction as if she knew he was gonna say that. "Well unfortunately this is the only way you can gain these abilities, you have no supernatural abilities other than your chakra." Yasaka retorted in a calm manner.

"So, you're saying I couldn't obtain these abilities through training?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. While training with you the other day I had the chance to scan your body with a spell. And your body holds no form of magical power or spiritual power in it. In laymen's terms it's impossible for you to gain this power without outside help." Yasaka said causing Naruto to frown, it wouldn't be the first time someone told him he couldn't obtain something. But Naruto had a knack for making the impossible possible but judging by the look on Yasaka's face she was dead serious.

"So, what do you have in mind?" Naruto asked curious as to what she had in mind. "There are multiple methods I could use to help you obtain these powers. However, the first one is the most dangerous one of all and the chances of you dying are extremely high if it's performed wrong and I'm nowhere near skilled enough to perform it. So, I'm not even going to bother explaining it, the second way is for you to become a Youkai yourself however only the Shinto Deities can do that. And the third way is the method I had in mind anyways, it's the safest way to. I will temporarily link you up to the leylines of Kyoto." Yasaka explained.

"Leylines? Isn't that the immense spiritual power that flows throughout the city?" Naruto asked as he remembered Yasaka talking about the leylines and her connection to them. Yasaka nodded happy that Naruto remembered that little bit of information she told him prior to this meeting. "I'm glad you remembered that. However, it will take time for me to prepare the ritual which could take anywhere from a few minutes to possibly a few hours. So, I ask you now will you allow me to conduct this ritual on you?" She questioned as Naruto went quiet.

The throne room went silent for a minute or two before the young Uzumaki finally spoke. "So, this is the only way I can gain these abilities?" Naruto asked as Yasaka nodded. "All right I except."

"Wonderful. Then I will have someone fetch you when the rituals prepared." Yasaka said with a smile. "And in the meantime, would you please keep Kunou company." Yasaka requested as Naruto nodded he had no problem spending time with the energetic young kitsune. "Sure, no problem I'll see you later than." Naruto said before leaving.

After Naruto left the throne room, Yasaka was left alone before she stood up from her throne. "I'll see you real soon Naruto-kun." She whispered before starting the preparations for the ritual. "I'm starting to get excited, I'll be able to train Naruto-kun alongside Kunou." Yasaka said with a smile as she truly was starting to like Naruto he was able to lighten the mood and always managed to bring a smile to her face.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Naruto walked throughout the halls of the Imperial Palace in search of Kunou he checked everywhere including her room in her usual hiding spots and yet she wasn't in any of them. ' _Where is she?_ ' Naruto thought as he was starting to get worried. " _ **Use Sage Mode that will be the quickest way to locate her.**_ " Yin Kurama called out to Naruto.

Naruto wordlessly closed his eyes before taking in some nature energy. However, before Naruto could perfectly synchronize the nature energy with his spiritual and physical energies he was interrupted.

"Naruto-san."

Naruto turned around and came face-to-face with Fuyoi the kitsune guard he met after saving Kunou nearly a week ago. The two quickly bonded and became friends. "Fuyoi how are you doing?" Naruto greeted the man with a smile despite the seriousness of the situation at hand.

"Ha… You know same stuff different day…" The three tailed kitsune replied. Naruto would love nothing more than to sit down and talk with him, but he had pressing matters at the moment. "Look Fuyoi I'm kinda busy now. So, I'm going to have to cut this kind of short. You understand right." Naruto said as Fuyoi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Really now? So, what's so important that needs your attention right now, perhaps I can help you."

This was the last thing Naruto wanted, to cause mass panic within the Imperial Palace, and amongst all the Youkai in Kyoto. "Look I'm looking for Kunou right now I promised Yasaka that I would spend some time with her. And I can't find her…" Naruto said softly as he noticed the shift in Fuyoi. The man's expression changed from a relatively laid-back too serious in an instant.

"Then we must alert Yasaka-sama at once." He said in a serious manner as Naruto fought the urge to face palm. "Look I'm trying not to cause mass panic right now. I can locate her quite easily with my Senjutsu, so just give me five minutes. Please just give me five minutes that's all I'm asking, if I can't find her in that small window of time, then please by all means go to Yasaka." Naruto said.

Fuyoi was slightly taken back by Naruto shift in attitude. "You're certain you can find Kunou-sama in such a small window of time?" Naruto nodded it wouldn't be the first time he had the find someone, although with Sage Mode active it would be much faster. "All right go ahead."

Naruto nodded before closing his eyes as he finished synchronizing his chakra with the nature energy inside him. Fuyoi nearly jumped back at the increase in power Naruto released, everyone stop what they were doing and set their gaze on Naruto. The male Youkai gave him either looks of jealousy or pride, while the female Youkai all gave him looks of lust.

Naruto's eyes snapped open. "I found her." Fuyoi looked at Naruto with a look of disbelief. "You found her already, well it looks like you were right. Well then go get her before anyone realizes she's gone." Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he disappeared in a blur of speed leaving Fuyoi standing there by himself. "And to think he's only human… Ha, he's gonna put most of us to shame." Fuyoi whispered to himself.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Kunou was humming a light tune as she sat on her favorite swing. Every so often Yasaka would take her daughter to this very park, but as of lately Yasaka was unable to do so as often as she would like. This said the young kitsune missed playing in this playground, but she was too young to understand how difficult it was being a faction leader. A role she would take up whenever her mother decided to retire from the role of faction leader.

"Haha-Ue…" Kunou whispered wishing her mother could be here. "You know you really shouldn't leave without permission or an escort Kunou-chan." A familiar voice called out from behind Kunou. Said Princess jumped off the swing is she quickly turned around and saw Naruto standing there.

"Naruto Onii-san!? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

Kunou frowned. "Did Haha-Ue send you here?" Naruto shook his head. "No, she didn't. In fact, she told me to spend some time with you. And don't worry I already sent a clone back to the Imperial Palace to inform every one of your whereabouts." Naruto explained as Kunou's expression went South.

"So, I have to go back?" The little girl said on the verge of tears, this caused Naruto to freak out. "NO! no no no no no no! Please don't cry, I said I was going to spend time with you. You don't have to leave right now." Naruto said trying his best to prevent Kunou from crying. That was the last thing he needed Yasaka finding out that he caused her daughter to cry.

"Really?"

"You better believe it." Naruto said with a cheesy grin. Although what Kunou did next shocked the young blonde. She rocketed herself towards Naruto flying into his chest causing him to take a step back. "Ugh!" Naruto groaned as the girl nearly knocked the wind out of him. "I love Onii-sama!" She declared with her face buried in his kimono.

This action took Naruto by surprise, sure Hinata told him that she loved him when she confronted Nagato/Pein. Because if she truly loved him why didn't she confessed to him earlier, when he actually needed it, and after everything was said and done the confession left him feeling empty. But this, this was different and after hearing Kunou Naruto couldn't help but smile. ' _Is this what it feels like to have a baby sister?_ ' Naruto thought as he felt warmth fill his body.

"Heh. I…" Naruto began before he paused for a second, this is a lot harder than he originally thought it was. "I love you too Imōto." Naruto said before ruffling Kunou's hair. "Mah, stop doing that Onii-sama!" Kunou huffed at Naruto who couldn't help but chuckle in amusement.

"Sorry but I can't." Naruto said with a smirk causing Kunou to tilt her head in confusion. "Wha…why not?" She asked with a cute expression on her face, Kunou was truly too cute for her own good Naruto had to resist the urge of hugging her. "Because it's my job as your Nīsan."

From afar Yasaka watched the interactions of both Naruto and Kunou with a smile on her face. Originally, she had thought that she had put too much trust in Naruto. But after witnessing this, whatever fears that still lingered on seem to fade away. She truly did miss her bonding time with her daughter Kunou very much so, but she had some free time on her hands right now. After all she had already completed the preparations for the ritual she was going to perform on Naruto tonight.

Without even glancing in her direction Naruto could tell Yasaka was watching him. "Hey, Yasaka I know you're there come on out." Naruto's little announcement cause Kunou to freeze as she saw her mother coming through the clearing. Not even a second later Kunou bolted towards Yasaka before jumping into her mother's embrace. "Haha-Ue you're here!" Kunou squealed with joy at seeing her mother.

In return Yasaka gave her daughter a warm smile. "I'm sorry Kunou. I've been so busy lately that I haven't been able to take you to this park you like so much." Yasaka said gently while rubbing her daughters back. Naruto smiled at the scene before him. Turning to the side as he rubbed his arm before gripping it tightly, the smile he once had faded as he stared off into the blue sky.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?"

Naruto glanced at Yasaka as he nodded. "Yeah… I was just lost in my thoughts for a second." Naruto replied as Yasaka nodded she understood it would take time for the young Uzumaki to heal, not physically, but emotionally and mentally. "Just to let you know the preparations for the ritual are complete. So, whenever you're ready." Yasaka said offhandedly as Naruto nodded.

"Ritual? What ritual Haha-Ue?" Kunou asked with her head tilted to the side in confusion. Smiling at her daughter Yasaka gently rubbed her head. "It's nothing you have to worry about Kunou. It's just something to help Naruto-kun." Kunou cutely nodded.

"So Imōto what is it you wanted to do?"

Kunou glanced at Naruto as she smiled. "I want to spend time with you Onii-sama and Haha-Ue." The little girl exclaimed with pure joy. ' _She really reminds me of when I was younger._ ' Naruto thought.

"Yasaka-sama!"

Of voice called out from behind the blonde trinity, almost instantly Yasaka sighed as she fought the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. As several Youkai guards came up to their esteemed leader. "What is it?" Yasaka asked in a semi-annoyed tone.

"The council as called for an emergency meeting and it requires your presence Yasaka-sama." The first guard said nervously as he noticed the glare he was getting from his leader.

"Do you know why they called this meeting?" Yasaka asked with an eyebrow raised. Both guards shook their heads. "Sadly no… They simply told us to find you."

Sighing in defeat Yasaka glanced at her daughter and Naruto. "I'll be right back. Hopefully this isn't one of those long dragged out meetings." Yasaka groaned showing her dislike for a majority of the council.

Kunou's eyes widened as she watched her mother begin to walk away with the two Youkai guards. Naruto gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "She'll be back I promise you. In the meantime, let's play a game or something?" Naruto said trying to keep the young girl happy. ' _Haha-Ue…_ ' Kunou thought as she watched the retreating form of her mother.

"Okay Onii-sama… Do you know how long Haha-Ue will be gone for?"

Naruto shook his head. "I honestly don't know but don't worry she'll be back soon I promise you." Naruto said with a smile.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Yasaka walked back into the throne room as she noticed the entire room was full. Inukimi and Kurokaze were also present as they both seemed annoyed. "Now that Yasaka-sama is here can we start this meeting already I have a lot of things I have to do today?" A young man with gray hair and yellow eyes asked.

"Patients, Jin." The elderly man said who possessed bright pink skin and red eyes.

"Be quiet you senile old fool. I don't care if you are an Oni!" Jin retorted.

"You're just like your father, arrogant and prideful Raijin." The Oni mocked.

"All right enough of this!" Kurokaze declared. "Yasaka-hime is here now so let's get this meeting done and over with. As I'm sure we all have things we have to do today."

The Oni nodded before clearing his throat. "Yasaka-sama the reason why I called this meeting was I noticed that blonde haired boy you been around. We want to know what are your intentions for the boy?" While most of the council looked at each other in confusion, they had nothing against the boy he hadn't done anything to them.

Yasaka eyed the old man in front of her, in truth she never liked the senile old fool either. "Well Baldo-san my intentions are really none of your concern. All you need to know is Naruto would be a great asset to our faction." Yasaka said while Kurokaze had already taken a liking to Naruto.

Inukimi interjected. "So, you don't feel anything romantic towards this boy Yasaka-san?"

Yasaka was taken back by the Inugami's straightforwardness, perhaps she was still upset that Yasaka refuse to marry her son. Did she actually like Naruto in that kind of way? No, she had only known him for a little over a week there would be no way she would harbor such feelings for Naruto at least not yet. "No. I do not feel any romantic feelings towards Naruto, as I've only known him for a little over a week. I consider him a friend." Yasaka replied with an emotionless expression.

"Well you heard her Baldo-san, she considers the boy a friend now can we leave?" Jin announced.

"Be quiet this meeting is far from over." Baldo snarled at the young Raijin.

"Oh, for the love of Amaterasu." Yasaka palmed her face the last thing she wanted to happen was for these two to start bickering again. "Will you just get on with the damn meeting!" Yasaka declared unleashing a large amount of killer intent silencing the Oni and Raijin.

Baldo composed himself. "I must say I don't share your opinion or your fondness for this boy. He could be a spy a threat to our very faction, so therefore I have already decided to take care of him myself." Baldo declared as many of the other councilmembers only stared at him with looks of disbelief.

However as soon as those words left the old Oni's lips an incredible amount of spiritual power and killer intent came crashing down on him. "Who gave you the right to go behind my back and do something like that!" Yasaka growled as she stood from her throne, as a thick golden aura surrounded her body.

"I believe that's a little uncalled for don't you think so Baldo." Inukimi said while glaring at the oldest councilmember. Kurokaze nodded in agreement. "The boy has done nothing wrong, he's been nothing but helpful to me and Yasaka-hime." Kurokaze spoke calmly, but one could clearly see the anger in his eyes.

"Can't you all see it! The boys blinded you!" The Oni roared before getting blasted with a torrent of pure golden aura. Yasaka stood there with her hand extended. "Guards take this senile old fool down to the prison."

"Hai!"

Several Youkai guards seized Baldo while taking him out of the room. "This meeting is dismissed I need to make sure my daughter's all right." Yasaka declared as she left the room in a hurry. Kurokaze stood from his chair. "Well that was a complete waste of time. I knew Baldo had a dislike for humans I never knew he would take it that far." He thought aloud before leaving the room.

Inukimi watched as the other members of the council left. ' _I wonder what's so special about that boy. Naruto, I believe that is his name? Perhaps I should pay him a little visit sooner or later. And if Yasaka hasn't claimed him already perhaps…_ ' She thought before shaking her head. "No, I won't fall for some human. No matter how powerful or special he is." She thought aloud before leaving the room.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

"I'm gonna get you Kunou-chan!"

"You'll never catch me Onii-sama!"

Naruto had decided to teach Kunou how to play tag, and the six-year-old kitsune was a natural at it. The fact that she was incredibly fast for her age, even faster than most kids in the hidden leaf village. Of course, Naruto could have easily caught her if he truly wanted to. But he wanted her to enjoy herself, as it was no surprise to him that she didn't have many friends if not any. Plus, he was sure Yasaka would appreciate it if he expelled some of the boundless energy trapped within Kunou.

" _ **Naruto there are multiple signatures around you and none of them are friendly.**_ " Naruto froze after hearing Yang Kurama speak to him for the first time today. Naruto narrowed his eyes. ' _Are you sure?_ ' Naruto really had no reason to question Kurama, but he did anyways.

" _ **Mah… You doubt my words?**_ "

' _No not at all._ _Can you do me a favor?_ ' Naruto asked as he could picture the expression on both halves of Kurama. " _ **Depends on what it is?**_ " Yin Kurama asked. ' _The two of you can manifest yourselves outside of my body right?_ ' Naruto asked.

" _ **Yeah, of course we can. We can remain outside for about an hour, however any longer and your life force will begin to wither away.**_ " The Yang half explained. " _ **Why are you asking us this now?**_ "

' _I need the two of you to keep an eye on Kunou-chan for me. Because I'm going to take care of whoever's out there watching us._ ' Naruto said as two small orbs were ejected from the seal on his stomach. The first orb was golden-yellow while the second one was reddish-orange. The small orbs took shape, taking the form of a miniature Kurama the size of a common house cat.

"Imōto come here for a second."

Kunou hearing the seriousness in Naruto's voice came running over to Naruto before noticing the two chibi Kurama's. "Onii-sama what's the matter? And who are they, I've never seen kitsune like them before?" Kunou asked.

Naruto kneeled down on Kunou's level. "I'll be right back there some uninvited guests over there and I want to make sure they're not going to cause any trouble while we play tag. So, Yin and Yang over here are going to protect you I'll be right back I promise you that." Naruto said with a cheesy grin.

"You promise."

"The promise of a lifetime, I never go back on my word and I never break my promises." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

" **You better believe it Kit; this blonde-haired idiot has never broken a promise before.** " Yang said while sporting a fanged grin, while completely ignoring Naruto's protests.

" **Don't worry we won't let anything happen to you little one.** " Yin said in a gentle tone or as gentle as he could muster.

"Okay… Please hurry back Onii-sama…" Kunou said cutely. "No problem I'll be right back." Naruto declared before clapping his hands together as his body was engulfed in a golden-yellow chakra cloak that resembled flickering flames. Within an instant Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash.

Both Kurama's turned around as they narrowed their eyes. " **Someone's coming.** " Yang growled as he stepped in front of Kunou, despite being small his power was comparable to a low tier Ultimate-Class Devil. Yin stood behind Kunou as he was ready to aid his other half if it was a hostile making its way towards them. However, what emerged from the forest caused both Kurama's to be at ease it was Yasaka.

( **A/N** : I know someone's gonna complain about Yang Kurama being on the lower levels of ultimate class devil. This only applies to chibi Yang Kurama who only has access to a quarter of his power at best.)

"Kunou! Naruto-kun!" She called out.

"Haha-Ue!" Kunou cried with joy before running towards her mother. Yasaka turned as she saw her daughter before quickly catching her daughter in her embrace. "Oh, Kunou you're alright." The older Nine Tails said with much relief in her voice. Quickly glancing around she didn't see Naruto anywhere as she frowned, but much to her surprise she saw chibi versions of both halves Kurama staring at her.

"Yang-sama, Yin-sama where is Naruto-kun?"

" **Naruto should be back any minute now, we detected some hostile signatures around here, so he went to go take care of them. But to make sure that your daughter was not alone he let us out to protect her.** " Yin responded.

" **You should be able to detect him? He is using his Nine-Tailed Chakra Mode after all?** " Yang said in a lazy manner.

Before Yasaka could even answer Naruto appeared in between her, Kunou and both halves of Kurama. "Yasaka your back." Naruto said with a smile. Yasaka was staring at Naruto this was the first time she had seen him using his chakra cloak. "Yes, the meeting was a complete waste of time." Yasaka said as Naruto deactivated his chakra cloak. "Did you find anyone?"

Naruto nodded as he sighed. "Yeah I found a small group of pink skin Youkai. Although is soon as I approach them they ran away?" Naruto sounded almost disappointed. Yasaka breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good they didn't cause you any trouble. And just to let you know they are commonly known as Oni." Yasaka explained.

"But why would they come after us?" Naruto asked.

"Their clan leader Baldo, he saw you as a threat and wanted to get rid of you. However, he won't be causing you any more trouble. He was a senile old fool who had a strong dislike for humans, and downright hated half breeds. People like him don't have a place in the council he would do anything to get his way." Yasaka said with narrowed eyes.

"Well what is done is done."

Yasaka nodded agreeing with Naruto before turning her attention back to Kunou who was hugging her mother's leg and refusing to let go. Giving a motherly smile she gently patted Kunou's head. They spent the rest of the day playing with Kunou. Even both halves of Kurama spent some time with the energetic kitsune, although they soon retreated into the seal after Kunou set her sights on them.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Omake – Leyline Ritual**

Naruto sat in the center of a four-pointed pentagram, with multiple kanji symbols spread around the four-pointed star. Yasaka stood outside the star as she admired Naruto's half naked body, however she quickly shook those thoughts away. "Are you ready Naruto-kun?" She asked.

Naruto wordlessly nodded giving Yasaka the okay to start the ritual. Gently clapping her hands together Yasaka began to chant something, Naruto was unable to catch it as she was speaking way to softly. Almost instantly Naruto felt a strange sensation filling him as his body began to glow an unnatural blue. The immense spiritual power flowing through the leylines were flowing into his body, it didn't cause him pain, but it felt very strange and uncomfortable.

The ritual itself lasted a few minutes to which Naruto felt very strange. " _ **Hmmm… This is very interesting this power is almost exactly like chakra and yet it's different?**_ " Yang Kurama said in a curious tone.

" **Yes, this is quite interesting I believe you made the right choice Naruto in accepting this power.** " Yin Kurama said who is obviously curious as well.

"That felt weird, but I feel stronger than I did before." Naruto thought aloud.

"Well I certainly hope so, because now you have access to spiritual power of power only known to the Youkai." Yasaka said with a smile as she walked up to Naruto offering him her hand as she helped him to his feet.

"This is gonna take some getting used to."

Yasaka nodded. "Yes, it well but I'll be by your side to help you get used to it." She said before offering him back his kimono. Naruto graciously took it back before putting it on, once it was firmly fastened around his body the two blondes left the room.

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this week's chapter, as I was more focused on Naruto and his upcoming role in the Kyoto's Youkai Faction. Well I must say one thing, I was expecting mixed reviews from my second chapter, there was no doubt in my mind that people wouldn't get upset for me allowing Naruto to lose to Yasaka. Yasaka at half full power with Touki enhancing her strength, speed, and toughness was able to match an eighty five percent full powered Sage Mode Naruto who couldn't reach full power due to the space-time barrier preventing him from drawing in more nature energy. There's no fun in making an overpowered Naruto I tried it many times and it failed every single time and I lost interest in writing about it.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Legacy of a Guardian Shinobi**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto, Highschool DxD, and Character's from different anime, that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Masashi Kishimoto, and many other authors. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Masashi Kishimoto, and many other authors.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

The scene opened up to a familiar bare grassy plain surrounded by trees, the wind gently blew through the area. It was quiet, the animals were minding their own business foraging for food or items to create nests. However, this peace and quiet was interrupted when a large object was sent crashing into a tree. The impact of said object not only cause the tree to crack but also to fall over.

"Uuugh…"

Naruto groaned as he leaned up against the newly created tree stump. At closer inspection Naruto was only wearing a pair of black kung fu pants and shoes. Glancing up a large orb of blue flames came screaming towards him, with quite a bit of effort Naruto was able to avoid the deadly attack.

Standing in front of him was Yasaka who was wearing a teal kimono blouse which was held closed by a black obi and dark purple kung fu pants and shoes. She was staring at him without a shred of sympathy, Naruto knew she wasn't going to hold back especially after the success of the leyline ritual. But seriously they been at this for the last hour and a half, she was using him as her personal punching bag. And wasn't allowing him anytime to perform hand seals or gather nature energy.

Off on the sidelines one could see the chibi Kurama duo watching the training match well rather one-sided fight going down. " **She's not giving him any room to breathe or even recover? I like her style this should be able to whip the Kit back into shape.** " Yang Kurama snickered as his other half nodded in agreement. " **I agree. So far, she's a better teacher than that pervert Jiraiya, Kakashi and even Gyuki's former host Killer Bee. And I'm sure you'll agree with me when I say she's stronger than all of our siblings except for Gyuki.** " Yin Kurama elaborated.

Yang Kurama thought for a second as he nodded in agreement, Gyuki was indeed stronger than Yasaka by a good amount. " _ **It amazes me at how powerful some of the beings are in this world. Especially the beings in this top ten strongest beings the vixen has talked about. I wonder how Ten-Tails would stack up in the top ten?**_ " Yang pondered for a second before turning his attention back to his host.

Naruto was dodging Yasaka's tails, as they shot forward like Spears. ' _This isn't good she's got me on the defensive, she's not giving me any time to perform ninjutsu._ ' Naruto thought completely forgetting about his ability to now perform magic and youjutsu. While Naruto could perform magic since it was dependent on his imagination, while he absolutely sucked at youjutsu.

Naruto jumped back creating some distance in between him and Yasaka as she came charging forward at him. "You are not getting away from me that easily Naruto-kun!" She yelled while giggling malevolently. Naruto snapped his fingers hoping that he can at least perform one spell. And as if a deity had been watching over him this entire time, several orange magic circles appeared around Yasaka. Orange chains shot forth from the magic circles quickly ensnaring the vixen.

Giving a satisfied grin Naruto jumped up in the air releasing a cheer of joy. "Don't you think it's a little too early to be celebrating Naruto-kun~." Yasaka said in an innocent tone before shattering the chains. Naruto's eyes widened before narrowing. "God dammit…" Naruto cursed under his breath.

Yasaka gently tapped her finger against the air as numerous ethereal golden-yellow symbols appeared in front of her. ' _Youjutsu?_ ' Naruto thought as he narrowed his eyes wondering what she was going to do. And yet nothing happened now Naruto was on guard she had to do something.

Quickly Yasaka launched one of her tails at Naruto, fortunately the young Uzumaki dodge but upon her tail hitting the ground, the impact not only cause tremors to travel throughout the area but also left a decent crater in the ground. ' _What!? Is she really trying to kill me!? I'm pretty sure that would have snapped my spine in two if it would've connected!?_ ' Naruto thought in a frightened manner.

Although what creeped Naruto out even more was the fact that she had a warm inviting smile on her face the entire time. ' _God that smile alone is enough to draw you in and make you feel so safe and then bam. You're as dead as a doornail._ ' Naruto thought. "What's the matter Naruto you're not scared of me, are you?" Yasaka said in a fake hurt tone.

' _Oh, that's just dirty she's trying to draw me in now._ ' Naruto thought as he decided to fall back on his new favorite spell, it was nothing advanced it was very easy to do. Opening his hand Naruto gathered a large amount of his spiritual power into his palm forming it into a ball. Naruto fired the blast of spiritual power at Yasaka who swatted it away like it was nothing more than a fly.

"You're going to have to put a lot more power into it if you want to hurt me."

Naruto made a familiar cross hand seal. "Oh yeah try this on for size! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto roared as the training field was full of Naruto clones. "Get her!" One of the clones shouted as they all charged forward.

"This seems a little unfair to me. There is a hundred of you and just one of me." Yasaka said with a pout, when she wanted to be she could be just as cute if not cuter than her daughter. "I'm a shinobi we don't fight fair, we lie, cheat, steal and kill to get what we want. Although I'm not good on the killing part, I only kill when it's absolutely necessary." Naruto explained as he failed to notice Yasaka's smile shift into a grin.

"Well if you're not going to fight fair then I won't either." Yasaka said as she began to undo her obi. Her actions caused all the clones to stop in their tracks.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing!"

Glancing up at the clones Yasaka gave them an innocent smile. "What does it look like I'm doing, I'm removing my kimono blouse? You're fighting without your shirt on so I'm going to do the same." She replied knowing that fighting naked from the waist up would give her an unfair advantage against Naruto. No matter how dense he could be at times, she knew he was still a growing teenage boy with uncontrollable hormones raging throughout his body.

"What the hell are you all doing get her now!" The original Naruto screamed as all the clones snapped out of their funk before continuing their assault. Yasaka frowned as she was forced to jump back before tightening her obi. ' _I thought that would have worked maybe I should've done it a little faster._ ' She thought.

"Rasengan Barrage!"

Narrowing her eyes as she watched the army of clones come charging forth with deadly spheres of spiraling chakra. "O, heavenly flames carried from the heavens down to the earth. I beseech thee lend me your strength and allow me to incinerate my foes. As I unleash your heavenly wrath. Infernal blaze of the Nine Tailed Fox!" Yasaka chanted before stomping her foot on the ground.

The ground underneath the clones began to turn red, as cracks formed, the earth itself had begun bubbling turning into boiling lava. Some of the clones were instantly reduced to ash, while others jumped into the air to avoid the lava. Soon afterwards several pillars of ghostly blue flames erupted from the lava shooting into the air. The pillars of flames expanded catching even more of Naruto's clones.

"Water Release: Ripping Torrent!"

"Wind Release: Rasengan!"

"Typhoon Water Vortex Technique!"

Yasaka watched in amazement as a large tornado made out of water and wind clashed with her Infernal blaze of the Nine Tailed Fox. The resulting collision caused a large amount of steam to fill the area quickly narrowing her eyes Yasaka released a burst of aura pushing away the steam. What she was greeted by was a heavily damaged scorched training field. ' _Where is he?_ ' She thought before familiar shrill shrieking noise could be heard from above.

Glancing upwards Yasaka saw Naruto descending from the sky with a familiar chakra shuriken in hand with two clones by his side. "I got you this time! Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto declared before throwing his strongest jutsu at Yasaka. Raising a hand Yasaka focused her sights on the deadly chakra shuriken before narrowing her eyes. The Rasenshuriken gained a deep purple hue around it before it vanished from sight. Several seconds later a large explosion could be seen on the other side of the training field.

This caught Naruto off guard. "WHA!? How did you do that?" Naruto spoke in a bewildered manner.

"I thought I told you that all masters of Senjutsu could master Space and Time Manipulation? However very few have ever mastered time manipulation, but as you can see I have mastered space manipulation." Yasaka said with a calm expression.

"Wait so if I learn your variant of Senjutsu I can master Space and Time Manipulation?" Naruto questioned.

Nodding her head. "Indeed, you very well could Naruto-kun. Although it's not something simple you can learn such as magic, many have died trying to master these abilities. Because if you're not careful you could end up teleporting yourself and others into the dimensional gap." Yasaka explained wanting to make sure Naruto understood just how dangerous these abilities were.

Naruto gained a grim expression. "As I figured there always is a catch or risk to these abilities." Naruto sighed as he was starting to feel slight fatigue. Yasaka notice this as she gave a small smile. "I believe that will do for today you've improved greatly Naruto-kun. You're able to hold your own against me while I'm using thirty percent of my full power while in your base form. Tomorrow I will start you on the basics of learning Senjutsu, as well as continuing where we left off on your Youjutsu." Yasaka said as she noticed the look of despair on Naruto's face.

"There's no need to be upset. Although I've never seen anyone with such poor skill for Youjutsu in my life. Even my Kunou has greater control over her Youjutsu than you do, and she's only six years old." Yasaka said in a slight mocking tone. Naruto for his part felt like crying it wasn't his fault he sucked at illusions and spellcasting.

Then something hit Naruto. "Wait what was that Youjutsu you used earlier?" Yasaka glanced at Naruto for a second. "Oh, it was just a safety precaution in case you got a little wild. You know the mirages you love so much~." Yasaka said in a singsong voice causing Naruto to cry anime tears.

Giggling to herself Yasaka began to leave the training field as she walked with a sexy sway in her hips. Naruto's eyes were glued to her large round and plump ass, he wanted to squeeze them in his hands. ' _Man, she's so hot… What! No bad Naruto! Get your mind out of the gutter!_ ' Naruto scolded himself before shaking any perverted thoughts from his head. Unknown to Naruto he didn't notice Yasaka glanced back at him with a smile, she knew he was staring at her, but she didn't really mind all that much.

Naruto sat down on the damaged in heavily scorched ground. ' _What's wrong with me…_ ' Naruto thought. " **It's a common emotion called love Kit.** " Naruto turned his attention to Yang Kurama walking towards him, who was closely followed by his other half.

" **Even you can't be that dense not to see it.** " The Yin half of Kurama interjected.

" **Well Naruto has a knack for being as dense as a brick when it comes to the opposite sex.** "

Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance. "I'm not dense!" Naruto yelled before calming down. "Okay I might be a little dense… But it's not my fault, I grew up not knowing what love was. I didn't figure it out until my training trip with Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto said softly.

" **Well what are you going to do about it? Because you have a hot kitsune milf who is practically asking for it.** " Yang Kurama said with a smirk.

"Do you have no shame!"

" **No not really.** " Both halves of the same entity said in unison, causing the young Uzumaki to deadpan.

"Look she already said she's not interested in a relationship with anyone. I don't want to ruin this friendship that I have with her. Yes, I do have feelings for her. It's not like some simple crush I don't know how to explain it." Naruto said softly before standing up. Taking a deep breath Naruto began to walk back towards the Imperial Palace leaving the two halves of Kurama to sit there in silence.

" **Well I wasn't expecting that.** " Yin Kurama thought aloud as his other half nodded in agreement. As the two chibi tailed beasts followed their host leaving the training field completely empty.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

It was a warm night, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the moon was full, it was the perfect night. Naruto released a sigh as he sank into the water of the Hot Springs it was relaxing. The water was much too hot for an average human, but Naruto was anything but normal as he had an immunity to heat and fire thanks to Kurama. The water was almost soothing as Naruto had no doubt he could quite possibly fall asleep in here. However, this pleasant experience was broken when he heard someone enter the Hot Springs through the sliding door.

Glancing up Naruto was surprised at who he saw in front of him. It was Inukimi, she had her hair done up in a bun while wearing a flimsy towel that showed off her curvy figure, and what she lacked in the boob department she made up for in her hips and ass. Feeling his cheeks heat up Naruto quickly averted his eyes from the beautiful Inugami.

The current leader of the Inugami glanced at Naruto for a second before making her way into the Hot Springs. "Uzumaki-san you seem surprised to see me here. I'm sure you can't be that simpleminded to not know that our Hot Springs are co-sex?" She explained without an ounce of sympathy in her voice.

Naruto opened his mouth, but no words could come out, so he closed his mouth to prevent himself from embarrassing himself any further. Naruto watched Inukimi through his peripheral vision as she made her way to the other side of the Hot Springs before kneeling in the water. Leaning her back up against the stone wall she released a sigh of content.

Naruto finally managed to calm his nerves closing his eyes before leaning back. He wouldn't admit it but Inukimi was almost as beautiful and sexy as Yasaka, quickly shaking his head. ' _What's wrong with me._ ' Naruto thought to himself.

" _ **You're starting to form a harem were so proud of you!**_ " Both halves of the same entity said in unison, causing the young Uzumaki to deadpan. Naruto twitched the only people who would ever be proud of him for forming a harem would be Kakashi and Jiraiya. It hurt, it truly hurt thinking about them, the fact that he would never see any of his friends ever again.

Finally calming his nerves Naruto tried to relax although it didn't last too long as he heard the sliding door to the Hot Springs open again. Cracking open an eye Naruto had to bite the inside of his mouth to prevent himself from gasping from what stood before him. His cheeks were dusted red as he saw Yasaka wearing a very flimsy towel that was tightly hugging her busty figure.

"So here you are Naruto-kun?" Yasaka said as she made her way over to the younger blonde before sitting next to him. " _ **Here's your chance Naruto mate with her!**_ " Yang Kurama commanded which nearly caused Naruto to choke on his spit. ' _GAH! What the hell is wrong with you! Don't you have somewhere else to be perverted!_ ' Naruto retorted.

" _ **Not until tomorrow?**_ " Yin Kurama responded with a smartass remark.

Off in the corner of the Hot Springs Inukimi was glaring daggers at Yasaka. She didn't understand it why she was feeling this way, she didn't want Yasaka anywhere near Naruto. Could it be? Could it be possible that she was jealous over a human child? Preposterous she was one of the most powerful Inugami to ever exist with the exception of her late mate and son. There was no way she would give birth to a halfbreed like her stepson Inuyasha.

"Naruto-kun."

Blue eyes turned to meet golden-yellow ones. The beautiful nine tailed Kitsune smiled, ever pleasant and soothing. "Would it be okay if I washed your back for you, hm?" Naruto froze, his brain was unresponsive thanks to the offer that was just placed on the table. His mind simply couldn't comprehend it for a few seconds.

Yasaka simply suppressed a giggle at the unresponsive teen before gently grabbing his arm and guiding him out of the Hot Springs. She brought him to a small stool before gently pushing him onto the stool. Kneeling behind him and grabbing the already full bucket there.

Inukimi's hand twitched ever so slightly she would not give in to these temptations. She came here to relax not to be seduced by a seventeen-year-old boy.

Naruto shivered when he felt the beautiful vixen's hand glide across his back, following the crevices made by his shoulder blades and slowly moving downwards to his waist.

"Your back is very strong I must say Naruto-kun…" He heard her mumble softly, taking her hand off of him to grab something else. The poor shinobi was unable to respond, as he was too busy trying to stop his blood from rushing to his second head. And he wasn't prepared for what came next, Yasaka's hands returned with a vengeance however, this time wielding a sponge, using it to slide up and down his back. The slight friction that the sponge caused by sliding against him felt quite soothing to the somewhat on edge blond, making the entire experience begin to feel like a massage. About the same time, she started washing his back, she also started humming a soothing tune, one that also helped ease his senses.

Altogether, slowly but surely, the teen's eyes began to droop faintly as all the tension that had built up slowly left his body, released in an undercurrent of contentment. He desperately tried to stay awake, but he was on cloud nine, as Yasaka slowly slid the sponge around his back.

Unbeknownst to Yasaka the other occupant in the Hot Springs was making her way towards her. Feeling a delicate finger touch her shoulder Yasaka stopped her actions before turning around and coming face-to-face with Inukimi.

"Inukimi-san what a pleasant surprise? When did you get here?"

Inukimi fought the urge to deadpan as she glared at Yasaka. "For your information Yasaka-san I've been here the entire time." Yasaka was taken back by the hostility in the Inugami's voice.

"Did I do something to offend you?"

"As a matter of fact, you did. I know what you're doing, and I won't stand for it anymore."

For her part Yasaka was confused she had no idea what Inukimi was talking about. "What do you mean I haven't done anything to offend you?" Inukimi growled in response. "Yes, you do! It all started a couple days ago with the Baldo-san incident. You lied to us you do harbor feelings for this boy don't you, and now you're trying to drag me into it!"

For her part Yasaka tried her best to logically reply. "What? When did you come up with this crazy idea? I'll admit I might have a small crush on Naruto-kun but it's not enough for me to act on. And why would I want to drag you into this, you haven't shown any interest in anyone in the past two hundred years."

Something snapped inside of Inukimi. "Very well then from this day forth you are my rival and I will have him." Inukimi declared. "Because if you don't bed him by the next full moon, which is roughly a month from now I will take him from you." Yasaka blushed crimson red after hearing this. "We can't treat him as if he's a toy or object." Yasaka retorted as she felt a flicker of anger pulse through her.

Yasaka stood to her feet glaring into Inukimi's eyes with a new ferocity in them. "I won't let you destroy the relationship he's formed with my daughter." The vixen growled bearing her fangs as her ears and tails appeared. "So, you're using your daughter to get to him that's pretty low Fox."

Yasaka's body was trembling with anger as flickers of blue flames danced around her fingers and hands. "Watch yourself you bitch you're walking on thin ice now." Inukimi smirked as poison began dancing around her fingers and hands. "Well then bring it on it's been a long time since I've actually had to try."

The two stood there glaring into each other's eyes as sparks of electricity can be seen from the intensity of their glare. However, a noise broke their concentration. Turning their attention back to Naruto who was hunched forward on the stool, one could clearly hear him snoring lightly. "I think you put him to sleep Yasaka-san?" Inukimi said as she poked the young blonde who fell forward before Yasaka caught him with several of her tails.

"I think we when a little too far Inukimi-san." Yasaka said gently as she was thankful that Naruto was asleep during their argument. Inukimi glanced at the sleeping blonde before gently running her finger across his whiskered cheek. The result cause the young blonde to purr much to the delight of the two supernatural women.

Inukimi hesitantly nodded. "Please forgive me for whatever I said to you earlier." The Inugami said blushing in embarrassment and refusing to meet Yasaka's gaze. "It's been so long since I've been touched by a man, let alone felt this way. This boy has either a gift or a curse." She said softly as Yasaka tilted her head to the side.

"Gift or a curse? Would you care to elaborate on that, because I don't know if I can follow your logic on this?" Yasaka asked as her tails slowly coiled around Naruto's body to hold him. Inukimi took a deep breath as she calmed her nerves as the blush on her cheeks faded. "What I'm saying is this boy seems to have the ability to rekindle feelings that I have long since suppressed. I'm sure you feel it to, as you've already stated you have a small crush on him do you not?"

Yasaka nodded finally understanding where Inukimi was coming from. "Yes, being around him makes me feel…well makes me feel how I did when I first met…" Yasaka paused as she scowled at the mere thought of that man who impregnated her. Inukimi like many other clan heads within Kyoto's walls knew of Yasaka's former lover and Kunou's father.

"I didn't mean to bring up such terrible memories. But what that man did to you was not right, rather what he did to our faction isn't right." Inukimi said with a serious expression as Yasaka nodded. "What I'm getting at is this boy rather Naruto-san may be able to help us in more than one way. Not just in our personal lives but for are faction as well."

"So, what are you suggesting that we share him?" Yasaka asked raising an eyebrow in confusion. Inukimi seem to smirk at Yasaka's retort. "Possibly. But let's see how things play out, as you know as well as I do arrange marriages don't really work that well. It's one of the reasons why our predecessors are no longer among us anymore." The beautiful Inugami said softly before slowly walking back into the Hot Springs. Yasaka watched Inukimi for a moment before turning her attention back to Naruto as she gently set him down on the stone ground.

SPLASH

Naruto gasped as he shot up his entire body was dripping as he was doused with a large amount of cold water. "What! Who! How! Where!" Naruto yelled in confusion as he was awoken from a dead sleep by a bucket of cold water. Standing over him was Yasaka as she had a smirk on her face at seeing Naruto's reaction. "Welcome back to the land of the living Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned his attention to Yasaka glaring at her. "Why did you throw water on me! And what the hell happened!" Naruto yelled gaining a snicker from the older blonde.

"Well while I was washing your back you fell asleep, so I decided to wake you up." Yasaka replied with a small smile that caused Naruto's eye to twitch. Releasing a small sigh of frustration Naruto got to his feet while stretching his limbs. "Well thank you for washing my back Yasaka I guess I'll see you later." Naruto said before heading towards the door.

"Oh Naruto-kun one more thing~."

Naruto turned around as Yasaka close the distance in between them in the blink of an eye. "Wha…" Was all Naruto could say before Yasaka put her finger over his lips. "There's one thing I need to tell you I won't be able to help you in your training tomorrow. But Inukimi-san has agreed to oversee your training tomorrow I hope you don't mind." Yasaka said as Naruto stood there trying to comprehend what he just heard.

Inukimi for her part was taken back by Yasaka's action. While on the outside she seemed to be rather upset by this, but while on the inside she felt rather happy for some reason. When Naruto turned his gaze to the beautiful Inugami, Inukimi seem to blush before turning her head to the side in a harsh manner before huffing.

"I understand Yasaka thanks for giving me the heads up." Naruto said in an almost depressed tone which caused Inukimi to frown. "Don't sound so gloomy about it, Inukimi-san is a very kind person once you get to know her. I'm sure the two of you will be best friends in no time." Yasaka said with a smile before kissing Naruto on the cheek. Her actions caused the young Uzumaki to freeze as he stood there almost like a statue.

Giggling at his actions. ' _He's far too easy to tease._ ' Yasaka thought as she walked back into the Hot Springs. Don't get her wrong the kiss she just gave Naruto was genuine. But she didn't want to rush anything plus she wanted to give Inukimi some time with Naruto before making her move.

Finally snapping out of his funk Naruto sporting blush on his cheeks brought his hand up to his face where Yasaka kissed him. ' _Stuff like this never happened to me back in the elemental nations._ ' Naruto thought before leaving the Hot Springs before anything else could happen to him.

With Naruto gone Inukimi turned her gaze back to Yasaka. "Why did you do that?" Yasaka glanced at the Inugami. "You deserve a chance to spend time with him as well. And I believe this would be the perfect opportunity for you to spend time with him. Plus, you have fully mastered both Senjutsu and Youjutsu to a higher extent than me. And he's been having trouble learning how to wield Youjutsu." Yasaka said with a smile before sinking into the water.

Inukimi stared down at the water for a second before responding. "Thank you…" It was soft, and most people wouldn't even be able to hear her response. But Yasaka heard her loud and clear as she smiled. "You're most welcome Inukimi-san."

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Naruto was walking through the streets of Kyoto, glancing up at the full moon Naruto couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Ever since his battle with the Ten-Tails and Obito he's felt extremely uncomfortable at the site of the full moon. As it reminded him of his greatest failure and the most dreadful technique he had ever heard of Infinite Tsukuyomi.

However much to his surprise both halves of Kurama were silent either they were asleep, or they just had no reason to talk to him at the moment. Glancing down at his hands as he clenched them tightly he would prepare for the worst as he was training under Inukimi for the time being. ' _I can do this. Even Yasaka said she's a nice person once you get to know her._ ' Naruto thought trying to ease his nerves.

Unfortunately, Naruto was not paying attention to where he was going as he walked into someone or something. Snapping back into reality Naruto looked at what was in front of him. What stood in front of him was a man with light brown hair and dark green eyes, he was wearing a combination of a Japanese school boys uniform covered by what could possibly be ancient Japanese armor.

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Naruto apologize to the man standing in front of him who looked to be in his late twenties to early thirty's. The man gave Naruto a gentle smile. "No need to apologize. You seem to be lost in your thoughts so no reason to get upset." The man said with a smile, a smile that was all too familiar to Naruto. ' _That smile is so fake._ ' Naruto thought being the master of fake smiles himself.

Deciding to play along Naruto decided to see if he could get any information from this man. "So, what brings you to Kyoto if you don't mind me asking?" Naruto asked as the man smile seemed to disappear not completely though. "I'm here to see an old friend. Now run along boy I have much to do." The man said before continuing on his way.

"My name is Naruto not boy." Naruto retorted before continuing on his way. "Well Naruto-kun my name is Gin Valryu it was nice meeting you." The man said before he continued walking away.

" _ **Naruto be wary of that man. He's literally oozing negative emotions and intent.**_ " Yang Kurama spoke to his host in a serious manner as Naruto mentally nodded. ' _Yeah I know. I think I should tell Yasaka about the guy something about him doesn't feel right. I felt a heavy presence around his body almost as if…_ ' Naruto thought.

" _ **He feels similar to a Jinchūriki**_ _ **. So, he must be a Sacred Gear wielder.**_ " Yin Kurama advised as Naruto made his way back to the Imperial Palace as quickly as he could.

* * *

 **The End**

 **I managed to get this chapter out as quickly as I could, as I most likely won't be able to work on this story or any others for the next week or so. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as you can see I'm focusing on this little interesting love triangle between; Naruto, Yasaka and Inukimi. And with the introduction of Gin Valryu one of the few original characters created by myself. Next chapter will introduce Sesshomaru and several other new characters.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**Legacy of a Guardian Shinobi**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto, Highschool DxD, and Character's from different anime, that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Masashi Kishimoto, and many other authors. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Masashi Kishimoto, and many other authors.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Naruto quickly made his way through the streets of Kyoto, as he ran down the alley that would lead him to the dimension the that house the Youkai. He couldn't help but wonder who that man was Gin Valryu, for some reason he could've sworn he heard that name once from one of the council members? Quickly shaking his head, he needed to notify Yasaka right away hopefully she wasn't still in the Hot Springs.

" **Kit calm down you're only going to drive yourself crazy if you keep on thinking about it. Slow down your pace you'll make it on time, I'm sure your vixen will hear you out.** " The Yin half of Kurama said in a somewhat bored tone. While the Yang half remained quiet as he didn't express his own thoughts on the matter. In his opinion they were unneeded, although unlike his other half he was also worried about this individual Gin Valryu. " _ **His presence it was heavy very heavy, far too heavy to be a simple item sealed within him. It felt…**_ " Yang pondered for a moment.

Naruto dropped from his full sprint to a rather fast walk. ' _I know Kurama I'm just worried. Something just doesn't feel right, ever since I met him something feels off in Kyoto. My instincts are screaming at me telling me that there's danger around every corner._ ' Naruto replied before coming face-to-face with a familiar gray-haired man with yellow eyes.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Yasaka's boy toy~." Jin snickered with an arrogant smirk spread across his face. Naruto paid the Raijin no mind as he continued on his way.

"Oi! Brat I'm talking to you!"

Naruto continued to ignore the Raijin leader he didn't have time to be dealing with this fool. However, Naruto quickly jumped back as a bolt of purplish blue lightning struck the ground in front of him. Naruto robotically turned his head towards Jin who was now glaring at him. "How dare you ignore me you lowly human! I should reduce you to ash for such disrespect!"

"Look sparky I'm busy at the moment so can you go bother someone else?"

The Raijin's eye twitched in annoyance as his body began to discharge purplish blue electricity. "I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully boy… Watch your tone…"

" _ **Naruto just obliterate this fool with a Tailed Beast Ball.**_ " Yang Kurama advised his host while Naruto mentally shook his head. ' _I can't do that Kurama you know that. Plus, I don't think Yasaka would appreciate it much if I killed a member of the Youkai Council._ ' Naruto replied getting a growl in response.

"Look whatever you have against me can we settle it at a later date I need to see Yasaka immediately." Naruto pleaded not wanting to get in a fight right now. Jin on the other hand took this as an even greater insult. "How dare you… How dare you brush me aside as if I'm nothing more than a lowly peasant! You will pay for your disrespect boy prepare to die!" Jin roared before being struck in the back of the head by a flat end of a sword.

Jin dropped to the ground unconscious. Glancing up Naruto did not recognize the person standing behind the Raijin, he was a handsome, tall and slender young man. He has fair skin with pointed ears, slanted golden eyes with slit pupils, and knee-length silver hair with short bangs. He has a purple crescent moon on his forehead that could be seen beneath his bangs, two magenta stripes on each cheek, and a magenta stripe on each eyelid.

"Naruto Uzumaki my name is Sesshomaru son of Inukimi-sama. Why is it that you require an audience with Yasaka-sama?" The Inugami asked in a polite tone. Naruto took a deep breath. "I ran into a rather suspicious individual, ever since I met him nothings felt right. My instincts are screaming at me telling me that there's danger all around us." Naruto explained as Sesshomaru nodded. "Do you have a physical description or a name of this individual? I can only hope that this isn't anything serious."

"Well he was wearing some kind of weird uniform that was covered by some type of ancient armor. He had light brown hair and dark green eyes, and he looked to be in his late twenties to early thirty's. As for his name it was Gin Valryu." Naruto explained before he watched Sesshomaru's facial expression changed from neutral to a mix of anger and shock.

"What did you just say? Did you just say Gin Valryu?"

"Y-Yeah… Is everything alright did I do something wrong?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, you did nothing wrong. It's just that that despicable man Gin is a wanted man in both Takamagahara and Kyoto. If he's here, then we must make haste to Yasaka-sama immediately." Naruto nodded as he could hear the anger in the Inugami's voice despite his rather neutral expression.

Without warning Sesshomaru grabbed Naruto shoulder before teleporting himself and Naruto to the Imperial Palace.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Kurokaze was smoking his pipe while he was looking through multiple documents. Before he felt a slight chill in the air something was wrong. "Hmmm… Something is off…" He muttered before placing the documents down on his desk before walking towards the window. With a gentle push he opened his window before glancing out over the city of Kyoto narrowing his yellow eyes.

Kurokaze was brought out of his trance as he heard a knock on the door. Turning around and walking over to the door before opening it, he came face-to-face with Naruto and Sesshomaru. Raising an eyebrow, the old Karasu-Tengu raised an eyebrow as he noticed the concerned look on Naruto's face and the mixture of anger and worry on Sesshomaru.

"What brings the two of you here so late at night?"

"Kurokaze-sama this is urgent we have a big problem now." Sesshomaru spoke in a tone that left no room for argument. "Oh, and what might that be?"

"Naruto claims that he ran into Gin Valryu moments before meeting me." Sesshomaru said leaving out the part about Jin. A dark blue aura began to admit from Kurokaze as he gritted his teeth and tightly clenching his fists. "This has to be some kind of joke. This is not funny." Kurokaze growled and yet Naruto and Sesshomaru both stood their ground neither one budging.

"I know what eye saw he had dark green eyes and light brown hair. And after I ran into him I felt unsafe almost as if dangerous around every corner." Naruto said in a serious but worry tone. Kurokaze's eyes widened slightly. "You're serious you actually saw him?"

Naruto nodded wondering what the Karasu-Tengu would do next. "So, the bastard has returned after five years to finish what he attempted to…" Kurokaze thought aloud before turning his gaze back to Naruto. "We must find Yasaka-hime immediately."

"We already looked for her, but we couldn't find her."

Naruto blushed slightly. "She might still be in the Hot Springs with Inukimi-san." Naruto said before Sesshomaru glanced at him with a slightly annoyed look. "And you didn't think to tell me that before?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I thought they would be done by now?"

Kurokaze just shook his head. "We'll just have to go to the Hot Springs and find her. There is no use in arguing amongst ourselves at this point? I can only imagine how Yasaka-hime will react to this news, she's been so much happier since you arrived here Naruto my boy. I daresay she might have a thing for younger men." Kurokaze said before chuckling at Naruto's expression.

Sesshomaru just sighed as he began to lose his patients. "Then let's go find Yasaka-sama and Haha-Ue then." He suggested. "Even after all this time you still refer to me that way Sess-chan?" A familiar voice made itself known from behind Naruto and Sesshomaru.

The trio turned around and came face-to-face with Inukimi was wearing a silk robe instead of her usual kimono and outer wrap. "Haha-Ue when did you get here?" Sesshomaru said in a slightly surprised tone. "Long enough to hear that Gin Valryu is somewhere in Kyoto's walls…" She growled. "You know when Yasaka-san hears this she's going to lose it."

Finally, curiosity got the better of Naruto. "Just who is Gin Valryu anyways. I understand that he's a fugitive but what did he do?" Naruto asked. Kurokaze was the first to speak up. "You didn't hear this from me, but he was Yasaka's former lover… And Kunou's father… If you want to hear the full story you must ask Yasaka herself, but I wouldn't get my hopes up she probably won't tell you." Kurokaze explained.

Naruto went silent as he seemed to be deep in thought. ' _What did he do to hurt Yasaka so badly that she would lose it by just mentioning this man's name?_ ' Naruto pondered before Inukimi began to speak. "Then I suggest we find Yasaka-san and Kunou is fast as possible before…"

BOOOM!

A powerful explosion shook the entire Imperial Palace. "Ugh. What was that?" Naruto yelled as he managed to regain his balance. "We may be too late let's hurry." Sesshomaru advised before teleporting them all to the throne room.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Naruto, Sesshomaru, Inukimi and Kurokaze all appeared in the throne room or what was left of it there was a gigantic hole in the wall leading out towards the courtyard. Broken chairs and debris littered the ground, while a thick smoke threatened to choke anyone who dared to enter. Clapping his hands together Naruto unleashed a powerful burst of wind chakra blowing away the smoke.

"What happened here?" Naruto asked obviously confused. Inukimi closed her eyes for a second tapping into her Senjutsu. "Yasaka-san she's in the courtyard…" The female Inugami said in a worried tone before running towards the hole in the wall. However, a large individual appeared in front of her it look like a giant humanoid being made completely out of stone. It brought its massive fist down towards Inukimi.

Narrowing her eyes and unleashing a massive burst of spiritual power, Inukimi obliterated the upper half of the giant stone golem. However, its body began to regenerate almost immediately. "Lightning Release: False Darkness!" A laser-like spear of lightning destroying the rest of the earth golem. Pale blue lightning could be seen dancing around Naruto's mouth. "Like you said we have no time to waste let's go." Naruto dashed towards the opening in the wall.

Landing out in the courtyard he narrowly got hit by a blast of Fox Fire. ' _What the hell?_ ' Naruto looked up as his eyes widened in shock. "…no…"

Standing before him was Gin the man he ran into earlier holding Yasaka by the neck, blood was seeping out of her mouth. And in his extended hand was an orb of ghostly blue flames. "Yasaka!? Let her go!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards Gin who through her at him. Opening his Arms Naruto caught Yasaka as he was sent skidding back several feet.

"What did you do to her! Answer me!"

Gin tilted his head to the side in a sinister manner. "Paying back this bitch for interrupting my work five years ago." He simply answered before grabbing something off the ground. It was Kunou her hands were tied together as well as being gagged. She had tears in her eyes and was struggling to free herself. "I'm going to finish what I attempted five years ago. So, don't interfere… Because if you do I will kill you." The father of Kunou said in a sinister manner.

"GIN VALRYU! YOU WILL RETURN KUNOU-HIME THIS INSTANT!" Kurokaze roared with anger while pointing his Shakujō at Gin. Gin grabbed the hilt of his katana which was stabbed into the ground before pulling it out. "Oh, really and how are you going to make me do that you pathetic weakling?"

"Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi it can't be? How did you get that!" Inukimi snarled.

"Oh, this little do hickey here? Quite simple I stole it." Gin said with a grin as he blocked Sesshomaru's sort effortlessly with the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi. "It seems even your legendary blade Bakusaiga a legendary Youkai created from your own being is nothing compared to this holy sword."

Sesshomaru growled and was about to release a wave of destructive power but remembered that this man was holding Kunou. "You're a damned coward let her go and fight me!"

"Now why would I do that? It's more fun this way." Gin spoke in a sinister tone.

"What is that sword?" Naruto asked while watching Gin toying with Sesshomaru.

"Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi also known as the Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven it's a Holy Sword of Shinto legends that rivals the original Excalibur and Durandal." Kurokaze explained while not turning his gaze away from Gin.

Naruto turned his attention back to Yasaka who had seen better days. ' _Kurama I need you to give me some of your chakra, I need to heal her._ ' Naruto asked well more like pleaded. " _ **Here you go Kit save your vixen and kill that bastard!**_ " Yang Kurama declared. ' _Don't worry I intend to._ ' Naruto retorted softly as his left hand was cloaked in a shroud of golden-yellow chakra. However, his hand began to change looking more like it was completely made out of chakra rather than being cloaked in it.

Quickly shaking off his surprise Naruto placed his hand on Yasaka's chest avoiding her breasts, as he funneled Kurama's chakra into her using it to heal her body. All the wounds on her body began closing almost instantly, as she released a small groan. Naruto gave a small sigh as he allowed a small smile to appear Yasaka was coming to, pulling his hand away from Yasaka all of her wounds were gone. Glancing at his newly transformed hand it felt different much more powerful, closing his eyes Naruto began to draw in nature energy.

Sesshomaru tried attacking Gin from multiple angles, and yet this insufferable man blocked all of them almost effortlessly. Kurokaze attacked from the left only to get blasted away by a blast of icy wind before coming face-to-face with a humanoid being me out of compressed air and wind. Inukimi was fighting another earth golem and there were dozens upon dozens of humanoid beings made out of different elements; earth, fire, lightning, water and wind.

Orange pigment formed around Naruto's eyes as he revealed his new yellow toad-like eyes. ' _These things they're completely made from there respected elements. Their signatures are similar to Gin's? His Sacred Gear must give him the ability to summon elemental beings?_ ' Naruto thought while narrowing his eyes. Kicking off from the ground Naruto launched himself at Gin.

Gin for his part turned around at the last second with a look of surprise on his face, as Naruto's fist was mere inches away from him. The amount of force behind one of Naruto Senjutsu enhanced punches would be enough to kill most weaker High-Class Devils with a single punch. Quickly acting Naruto grabbed a hold of Kunou as the force of his punch sent Yasaka's former lover flying away like a ragdoll.

Naruto quickly cut the rope tied around Kunou's hands with his wind chakra, as he removed the gagged from her mouth as well. "Kunou-chan are you alright?" Naruto asked and instead of answering him Kunou hugged him tightly. "Onii-sama! Onii-sama!" Kunou cried into Naruto's kimono. Sesshomaru could only stare at Naruto in amazement. "How did you manage to hit him. He was able to block everyone of my strikes?"

Naruto answered the Inugami without even glancing at him. "It wasn't difficult for me to figure out that you are holding back. Since you didn't want to injure Kunou-chan, and how I hit him. Well I caught him off guard that's how, he won't be down for long." Naruto said as he picked up Kunou who refused to let go of him. Walking over to Yasaka who was still unconscious Naruto set Kunou down next to her mother.

"Haha-Ue! Haha-Ue it's me Kunou!" The little girl cried and Yasaka didn't respond.

"Kunou-chan she should be up soon." Naruto said before creating several shadow clones to guard both Kunou and Yasaka. Kunou nodded slightly while clinging to her mother as Naruto made his way back over to Sesshomaru who annihilated several elemental golems. Naruto glanced at the sky there wasn't a cloud to be seen. Quickly making a Tiger seal Naruto inhaled deeply before infusing Matatabi's chakra into his lungs and stomach. "Sage Art: Blue Raging Dragon Flame Bullet!" Naruto unleashed several massive black and blue fireballs in the shape of Dragon heads.

Kurokaze could only glance at Naruto in confusion as he launched several large fireballs into the sky. ' _What in the world is he doing?_ ' The old Karasu-Tengu thought while trying to cause permanent damage to the wind golem. Dodging powerful waves of wind Kurokaze unleashed a blast of spiritual power from his Shakujō which obliterated half of the golems body. But due to this golem being completely comprised of wind its body easily regenerated.

Gritting his teeth Kurokaze began to retreat as a fire golem joined the wind golem. ' _Is there any way to permanently destroy these things. Gin's Sacred Gear was nowhere near this strong the last time I saw him, it didn't even have the ability to spawn these things either._ ' He thought as he felt something hit his wrist. Taking a closer look, he noticed it was starting to rain, as he could hear the rumble of thunder in the clouds above.

Inukimi frowned as it went from sprinkling to down pouring. ' _You have to be kidding me how could it start raining when there wasn't even a cloud in the sky?_ ' She thought before glancing at Naruto who had pale blue lightning dancing around his hand. ' _Wait rain? Don't tell me his earlier fire-based technique… I see now he heated up the atmosphere… But what is he planning to do?_ ' She thought as she noticed the fire golem in front of her was beginning to fall apart from the rain.

Sesshomaru being the closest one to Naruto took it upon himself to guard the young Uzumaki. As he could tell Naruto was planning something big and judging by the massive amount of power building up in the atmosphere he was planning on wiping all these things out in one go. "Are you ready yet Naruto-san?"

Wordlessly Naruto nodded before raising his hand into the air. "Yes, I'm ready." Naruto said quietly before taking a deep breath. "Everyone steer clear!" Naruto howled gaining the attention of everyone as he sent a bolt of lightning up into the air. The result caused a massive discharge of lightning as it came screaming down from the sky striking in random positions.

Kurokaze watched all of the lightning in the sky gathering together into one point. "What is this? I've never seen such a lightning technique like this even Jin has never displayed such control?" Sesshomaru remained quiet as he glanced up at the sky, but if one looks closely they could see that he was quite impressed by this display of power.

"There's way too much power in the atmosphere were all going to get caught up in the blast." Inukimi said with a nervous expression. "Whatever he's planning it's not only going to annihilate all of those elemental creatures but us as well." Kurokaze tapped his Shakujō against the ground creating a barrier not only around him and the Inugami mother and son duo, as well as Yasaka and Kunou, and also the entire Imperial Palace.

Naruto clenched his fist tightly as it began to glow a pale blue. A massive roar could be heard from the sky, the roar was so loud that it could be heard for miles away. However, what emerged from the clouds was a spectacle to behold a massive Dragon like beasts completely made out of compacted lightning appeared. "This jutsu is called Kirin. Now disappear after the thunderclap!" Naruto yelled before bringing his hand down.

The lightning beast rose back up into the clouds before coming down with such speed and ferocity that upon hitting the ground the explosion shook the entire city of Kyoto. The explosion comparable to that of several nuclear warheads going off at once. The attack only lasted an instant, but the payoff was well worth it.

Yasaka who had regained consciousness prior to Naruto unleashing Kirin was left astounded by the power of this technique. It was even stronger than his Rasenshuriken but it didn't take a genius to figure out why he didn't use it. The amount of time it took to prepare this technique made it nearly impossible to use in a battle, but since their enemies were mindless elemental thralls it was rather easy to prepare and attack them with it.

The dust began to clear as the once beautiful forest in area was now a wasteland, Naruto was no longer in Sage Mode as he put every ounce of his power into Kirin. Leaning forward slightly Naruto was breathing heavily he was drenched in sweat. Kurokaze released the barriers that he had created and could only watch in astonishment at what Naruto is capable of doing.

"Such destructive power…"

"Do you think he actually did it?" Inukimi thought aloud.

Yasaka stood up as Kunou was tightly holding onto her mother's kimono. "Haha-Ue is that bad man gone?" Yasaka glanced down at her daughter as much as she wanted to say yes, she remained silent as she gently rubbed her daughter's head. "Let's hope so…" She whispered.

"Hehehe… That should have finished it." Naruto chuckled softly as he glanced up and noticed all of the elemental beings were gone.

"That's wishful thinking boy, but did you really think such a pitiful technique would end me?"

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he watched Gin pull himself out of the rubble. Sure, his body was damaged and mangled, but it began to repair itself almost instantly. The man had a despicable smirk on his face as all of the damage Naruto had done vanished.

"N-No… That's impossible you should be dead!"

Gin snickered at Naruto's expression. "While I will admit it, if you would have hit me with that attack before I modified my body I would most certainly be dead right now. But too bad for you." The man said before shrugging his shoulders and chuckling. "However, I am impressed you managed to destroy all of my elemental thralls with that one technique, but it seems it's only good for one shot."

Sesshomaru grabbed Naruto's shoulder and wordlessly refilling his chakra and spiritual power. Gin began to slowly walk towards Naruto, Sesshomaru rushed forward swinging Bakusaiga at Gin's neck. However, before the legendary blade could make contact Sesshomaru was blasted back by a large amount of air pressure.

"I thought you would've known by now that my Sacred Gear Elemental Force grants me the ability to manipulate all five elements. So not only can I manipulate all five elements on their own, but after countless training I can now form them into the elemental thralls or golems." Gin said with a chuckle as he snapped his fingers summoning countless elemental thralls around him.

"And the best part is I haven't even used my Balance Breaker yet." Gin chuckled sinisterly. "Anyways I may have to use it if I want to collect what is rightfully mine." He said while glancing at Kunou who hid behind her mother.

Yasaka gritted her teeth. "I won't hand over my daughter to you, you sick minded bastard." She growled as she unconsciously released Fox Fire from her mouth and hands. Gin smirk dropped before he bursted into a fit of laughter. "So, you haven't told her, have you? Well I guess I can clear this little bit of confusion up then."

Yasaka unleashed a torrent of Fox Fire a Gin who extinguished it with a mixture of wind and water. "Now, now, now Ya-chan that's not polite. Whatever happened to the lovesick girl that I used to know hmmm…" Gin said in a lovey-dovey tone which caused Yasaka to growl.

"You tried to kill her when you try to absorb my daughter, after you stole and modified the Benihisago!" Yasaka roared showing her anger.

"You make it sound so bad I simply want her to be closer to me. So that we may become one, and the best way to do that was to modify the Crimson Gourd which originally belonged to the Golden Horned King and the Silver Horned King. I don't understand why the Shinto Gods are so pissed off at me for taking something that didn't belong to them in the first place. Yes, I modified the gourd to not only absorbed those who get sucked into it, but they become part of me instead of being trapped in an alternate dimension." Gin said in a calm manner.

"You're sick…" Yasaka responded with a look of horror. "How many… How many Youkai have you absorbed! Answer me!?" Gin didn't answer instead his body began to morph taking on the form of something that should not exist. The thing that took his place had a humanoid body, it had four pairs of wings each pair belonging to a different race; angel, devil, dragon and fallen angel. It had scaly gray skin, with patches of multicolored fur scattered all over its body, and it also had horns which grew out from the top of his head. His face was still humanoid mostly with the exception of his eyes being completely solid crimson with black pupils.

"If you're really curious about how many beings I have absorbed into my body, the current number is eight. And my dear daughter Kunou will be number nine." Gin said as he stretched his body out allowing his new appendages to move and to let the blood flow through them.

Kunou froze after hearing those words this…this thing was her father. But her mother told her that her father died long ago. "No, you can't be my Chichi-Ue! Haha-Ue said that he died protecting me!" Kunou cried as tears began to form in her eyes.

Gin for his part didn't show any reaction to his daughter or her reaction he simply smiled in a sinister way. "Well your mother lied to you because she was afraid you would come and look for me. Oh well no need to worry daddy is here now." Gin held his arms out as though anticipating a warm embrace.

Sesshomaru tightly gripped his blade, Kurokaze readied himself while pointing his Shakujō at the elemental thralls, Inukimi was ready to enter into her Youkai form. "That's not going to happen…" Naruto growled.

"Oh, this is interesting it seems you've replaced me Ya-chan." Gin in a mocking tone filled with sarcasm. "Well it doesn't matter you can have him you were nothing more than a tool to gain what I wanted." Hearing this caused Yasaka to stop dead in her tracks did she just hear him right? Did he just say she was nothing more than a tool? ' _That bastard… I loved him…_ ' Yasaka was lost in her thoughts.

Gin's once cheerful expression changed to a serious one as he held out his hand calling forth the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi. "It's time for me to collect my daughter…" Gin said before he began to leak out aura a tremendous amount of it at that which far exceeded Yasaka, Sesshomaru and Inukimi. "I'll admit last time, you all had the distinct advantage over me but now… After absorbing a Dragon, an Angel, three Youkai, one Fallen Angel and three Devils… I would say right now, I believe that my power would not lose out to even Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon the strongest out of the Five Great Dragon Kings said to have power comparable to that of a Satan-Class Devil."

All of the Youkai looked utterly horrified at this resolution. "Of course, I'm not foolish enough to challenge one of the Four Great Satan's. Especially Sirzechs and Ajuka who have been said to have reached the same level as the Heavenly Dragons in their prime separately of course. But I believe I'm more than a match for you lot, and with the aid of my elemental thralls you don't stand a chance." Gin said before vanishing in a burst of speed.

Naruto quickly entered Nine-Tailed Chakra Mode and intercepted Gin mere inches away from Yasaka. Summoning forth nine chakra arms to restrain the deformed body of Gin who was slightly surprised. "You've got an interesting power in you boy… There's no doubt in my mind your stronger than anyone else here without including myself… But you're in my way." Gin said before shredding Naruto's chakra arms with the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi.

This took Naruto by surprise before he was bombarded by blasts of elemental power from the elemental thralls. "Dammit no!" Naruto cursed as he sent out chakra arms wielding Rasengans at the elemental thralls.

Gin gestured for the rest of his elemental thralls to attack everyone, as he advanced towards Yasaka before throwing her out of the way. Kunou was terrified as this abomination grabbed her. "I won't let you take my daughter!" Yasaka roared as she charged at her former lover who pointed his holy sword at her. Unleashing a massive blast of divine energy at the Youkai Leader, Yasaka was sent hurling across the ground as Naruto caught her. Quickly sending out a chakra arm Naruto tried to grab Gin, but he teleported away.

"NOOOOO! MY KUNOU!"

Naruto turned his attention to the crying vixen in his grasp as he grabbed both of her shoulders. "Yasaka… I'm going to get Kunou back I promise you that." Naruto said as Yasaka gripped him tightly not wanting to let him go. "Just come back alive…" She said in between sniffles.

Naruto shook his head. "I don't know if I can keep that promise, because I have a feeling one of us is going to die." Naruto said with a serious expression on his face as he watched her eyes widened in horror. Yasaka's lips trembled and before she could even utter a word Naruto did the ballsiest thing he's ever done. Naruto quickly leaned forward as he claimed Yasaka's lips if he was gonna die he at least wanted to kiss her just once.

Sesshomaru for his part could only shake his head despite the seriousness of the situation. "We don't have time for this." He growled softly while Kurokaze nodded in agreement. Inukimi simply frowned but she accepted it. Naruto pulled back as he turned around and ran in the other direction before disappearing in a golden-yellow flash. Leaving Yasaka standing there not knowing what just happened she unconsciously licked her lips. "…ramen…" She whispered.

A moment later several platoons of Youkai guards and Shinto priests arrived on the area with Jin and the other members of the Youkai as well to deal with the ever-growing threat of the elemental thralls.

Yasaka closed her eyes as she took a deep breath putting her faith in Naruto. Deep down inside she knew he would win and save her daughter, but she couldn't help but worry about Naruto's safety. Brushing her personal worries aside she opened her eyes as they seem to glow a bright golden-yellow showing her determination to win.

"Let's cut down his elemental thralls as quickly as possible." Yasaka declared as she along with the Youkai leaders all charged forward, with the countless guards and priests following behind. The battle ensued as countless spells, senjutsu abilities and youjutsu abilities were cast upon the elemental thralls. The elemental thralls retorted by bombarding the Youkai and priests with their elemental powers.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Gin appeared just outside the boundaries of Kyoto, there was a cross placed in front of the Benihisago otherwise known as Crimson Gourd. Kunou struggled in her father's grasp ignoring her thrashing he tied her to the cross. "You look so much like your mother; too bad this is where you say goodbye to your world forever." He said while holding her chin.

"Let me go you monster!"

Gin chuckled as he picked up the Crimson Gourd and aimed it at her. "Don't worry soon everything will become clear to you. Welcome home~!" Gin spoke in an insane manner as the gourd created a great suction force. Kunou could feel the pull that the gourd was causing as she struggled but there was no use, she couldn't escape she was going to become part of this monster.

"KAKAKAKAKAAA! Yes, so close now you are mine!" Gin laughed as Kunou's body began to stretch out and move towards the narrow opening of the gourd.

"Noooo! Please stop!"

Kunou's cries were ignored as her feet were centimeters away from the narrow opening of the gourd before something crashed into Gin. This not only disrupted the ritual but also sent the gourd flying Gin was sent skidding back several feet. Narrowing his eyes as he gritted his teeth at what disturbed him he was greeted by Naruto Uzumaki in his Nine-Tailed Chakra Mode.

"Sorry I'm late." Naruto said with a cheeky grin as he made an all too familiar cross hand seal. "You're going to pay for what you just tried to do to Kunou-chan." Naruto said as the deformed body of Gin glared daggers at him. "You're going to pay for that boy very much so."

* * *

 **The End**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	6. Chapter 6

**Legacy of a Guardian Shinobi**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto, Highschool DxD, and Character's from different anime, that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Masashi Kishimoto, and many other authors. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Masashi Kishimoto, and many other authors.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Naruto stood across from Gin who looked ready to attack at any moment with his Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi in hand. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto declared as the entire area was filled with explosions of white smoke, before revealing an entire army of golden-yellow Naruto's ready to fight. Gin was actually taken back by this as he summoned ten elemental thralls around him; two of each element to be so precise.

"Just because you can create illusions of yourself doesn't mean a thing to me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he cocked his head to the side. "Illusions? These are real solid clones there almost as strong as myself. And where going to beat you from here to kingdom come!" Naruto yelled as he charged forward with his clone army following him.

Naruto jumped over the elemental thralls as he created a Rasengan in each hand. "Rasengan Barrage!"

Gin narrowed his eyes as he extended his hand creating multiple defensive magic circles. As Naruto clashed with the magical circles a grin appeared on his face which caught Gin's attention, as his eyes widened as several clones burst it out of the ground. The clones quickly latched onto the deformed man as the army of clones surrounded him coming in for the kill.

Gritting his teeth and anger Gin extended his wings and with a powerful flap he took to the air with the clone still attached to him. "Get off me you annoying pests!"

The clones grinned. "I hope you enjoy explosions! Boom!" The clones said before exploding.

"AAAGH!"

Naruto grinned as he heard a yelp of pain coming from the deformed man. ' _Looks like my Shadow Clone Explosion Jutsu did some damage._ ' Naruto thought with glee as he saw Gin floating in the air covered in wounds. "You damn brat! You think you're so great with your little ninja tricks! I'll show you what I'm truly capable of!" Gin roared as he dive bomb towards Naruto.

Naruto grinned as all of his clones began weaving different hand seals. "Then allow me to retort! Take this Elemental Barrage Jutsu!" Naruto's clones all expelled different elemental ninjutsu at Gin who seem to grin. "You fool!"

What happened next took Naruto completely by surprise his new finishing move elemental barrage, all of those elemental attacks stopped dead in their tracks. "WHA!? How the hell did you do that!" Naruto demanded as Gin chuckled in response.

"I can understand you've never seen my Sacred Gear Elemental Force. But I'll explain it to you, it allows me to control any and every elemental force no matter how was created. So, whether it's natural or artificial I can control it, so which means you have to defeat me by either bombarding me with pure energy and destructive force or beat me into submission with physical strength." Gin explained as Naruto's eyes widened. ' _So that's how he was able to attack me with Yasaka's Fox Fire? This means I have to stick with Shadow Clones, my Rasengan and magic._ ' Naruto thought with a sour expression.

With a single movement of his finger Gin sent Naruto's elemental barrage hurling back at him and his clones. Naruto got into a defensive position as one of his clones grabbed him and threw him out of the way as the bombardment of; earth, fire, lightning, water and wind ninjutsu barrage came crashing down into the earth.

Gin signaled for his elemental thralls to move in and annihilate Naruto and his remaining clones. Naruto landed gracefully on the ground as he growled as half of his clones were obliterated. "Damn you!" He growled before turning his attention to his remaining clones. "Deal with these elemental things I'll take care of him." Naruto ordered as his clones wordlessly nodded before charging at the advancing elemental thralls.

Gin stared down at Naruto with a smile, it wasn't a friendly smile it was a sinister one. "Oh, so you're really going to take on little old me?" The deformed man chuckled as his body finished healing itself. "Well come at me then if you're not too scared."

Naruto jumped high into the air before extending his hand releasing nine chakra hands each one with a Rasengan on the end of it. "Take this! Rasen-Rampage!" Gin avoided the deadly spheres attached to the chakra arms. With his Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi poise ready to impale Naruto. Naruto intercepted the blade by catching it with an additional chakra arm before ripping it from Gin's grasp. Naruto pulling his other arm back allowing his Rasen-Rampage to finally hit their target.

"AAARGH!"

Sending out another chakra arms Naruto grabbed hold of the deformed man before throwing him to the ground. Sprouting four more chakra arms and bringing their hands together Naruto formed a massive Rasengan. "Rasen-Absorption!" Driving the massive sphere into Gin driving the man deep into the earth.

Naruto was far from done he grabbed Gin's foot before ripping him from the earth and throwing him into the air. Jumping into the air Naruto created a large Rasengan in his hand, which was then surrounded by three regular-sized Rasengan, in a similar manner to moons around a planet. "This will finish it! Planetary Rasengan!" Naruto screen before slamming it into Gin's stomach causing the man to gasp in pain.

The Planetary Rasengan deeply embedded in Gin caused disordered rotation of the individual Rasengan, created by the central and smaller ones spinning in different directions, interacting with each other to form a massive and turbulent wave-like vortex. Gin was sent rocketing backwards spinning mind you as he crashed into the ground hard.

Naruto landed on the ground less than graceful as he wiped some sweat off his brow. Naruto glanced at the rubble where Gin was before turning his attention back to his clones who were finishing off the elemental thralls. Taking a deep breath Naruto began to advance towards Kunou, he needed to get her out of here now. He knew Gin wouldn't stayed down for long as the bastard was way too persistent.

The sound of rubble moving caused Naruto to freeze as he turned around and saw the mangled body of Gin pulling itself out of the rubble. It released a raspy noise as his body began to repair itself again which took a matter of seconds before he stood at his full height. Glaring at the young Uzumaki in front of him. "You boy are a real pain in the ass. Never in my life have I ever hated something is much as I hate you right now. You're like a damn mosquito no matter how hard I smack you, somehow some way you get right back up." Gin growled.

"I could say the same to you." Naruto retorted as he charged at Gin before jumping into the air and spreading his arms out. Naruto created nearly a dozen magic circles, within seconds Naruto unleashed a barrage of energy bullets made out of spiritual power. "I won't let you have Kunou-chan you sick bastard!" Naruto roared as the bombardment of energy bullets came raining down.

Gin avoided the magic bullets before taking flight as he flew towards Naruto with the intent of ending the blonde's life. Cocking his fist back as it was cloaked in a mixture of fire, lightning and wind. "Now die already!" Naruto managed to avoid the elemental enhanced fist before delivering a chakra enhanced punch of his own. Gin coughed up a mouthful of blood as Naruto rammed his fist deep into the deform man's stomach.

Growling in response Gin kicked Naruto to the ground, Naruto quickly caught himself landing on his feet as his eyes widened. Naruto jumped back as the deformed man came screaming out of the sky like a comet with his fist poise to crush Naruto. Gin hit the ground with the force of a meteor strike shaking the area. Naruto sent out four chakra arms each one grabbing one of Gin's limbs before lifting him off the ground.

Naruto jumped forward before unleashing a Hail Mary of punches and kicks on Gin's body. Gin was unable to defend himself for the moment, as he took punch after punch, kick after kick. Gritting his teeth and anger with the twitch of his hand, Gin access the telekinetic control he had over the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi. Using the legendary Shinto blade to cut Naruto's chakra arms to shreds, quickly jumping back Naruto avoided being decapitated by the sword.

Gin leaned forward as he popped his jaw back into place before spitting out a broken tooth and a glob of blood. "Now you've got my blood boiling kid. I must say your even stronger than that brat Cao Cao, the boy has potential far beyond even you. But at his current level he wouldn't even be able to defeat a High-Class Devil. But he is my apprentice after all and one day he will be able to lead the Hero Faction to greatness."

"So, you brainwash some kid into following in your footsteps? Man, you really are sick. What the hell is wrong with you!"

Gin for his part glared at Naruto. "I don't expect you to understand Naruto, your human you should be citing with me not with those disgusting Youkai. It makes my skin crawl that I even impregnated that damn vixen Yasaka. But it was all for my plan to become a weapon that could strike fear in the supernatural world and let them know that us humans will not be pushed around any longer."

Naruto sighed before shaking his head. "The only thing you'll accomplish is creating an endless cycle of hatred and pain. You'll make it even more difficult for humans worldwide, it will be a massive genocide. Is that really what you want for humankind to come to an end, because that's what will happen if you continue down this path." Naruto retorted gritting his teeth and anger as he couldn't believe the bullshit that this man was spouting.

"Enough talk Naruto Uzumaki. I'm going to end this now, I'm not going to toy with you any longer. And just to let you know I let you hit me all those times, so I could gauge what level you were on. And I must say your comparable to an Ultimate Class Devil you're almost at Satan-Class but you're not quite there yet. It's truly a shame that you waste your potential being with those nasty supernatural beings when you should be with us humans."

"Maybe I feel more at home here in Kyoto amongst the Youkai."

Gin shook his head in disappointment. "Very well you've made your choice." Gin said as he rushed at Naruto who readied himself for the battle of his life.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

In the courtyard outside of the Imperial Palace the Youkai were currently fighting against the countless elemental thralls that threaten to overrun them. Many were injured some even dead, as most attacks had little to no effect on the elemental thralls. While they may be able to destroy them temporarily they always came back only Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga could effectively destroy them preventing them from regenerating.

Inukimi sliced apart several earth thralls with her light whip, only for them to regenerate seconds later. Gritting her teeth, she unleashed a wave of poison from her hands which had zero effect on the thralls. "I thought the Elemental Force was a low tier Sacred Gear." She thought aloud showing her frustration.

"It's supposed to be a low tier but if a Sacred Gear wielder's emotion and will are strong enough the Sacred Gear can become stronger." Yasaka replied as she unleashed a massive wave of Fox Fire at the wind thrall advancing towards her.

The wind thrall completely absorbed Yasaka's Fox Fire into its body turning it into a walking fire cyclone. Yasaka quickly dodged a blast of wind enhanced flames as she landed next to Kurokaze who had finally managed to slay several elemental thralls. "There composed of the five elements which means we must destroy the elements themselves in order to stop these things. Or we must obliterate them with an immense amount of force." The Karasu-Tengu explained while gripping his Shakujō tightly.

"Yasaka-sama!"

"What!?" Yasaka answered to one of the many Youkai currently fighting against the elemental thralls.

"The elemental golems are pushing us back, I advise that we temporarily retreat for now. Many are injured some are even dead."

Yasaka frowned as she glanced over the battlefield noticing that many of her people were either injured, dying or dead. Biting her lip taking a deep breath Yasaka found her resolve. "Those who are still willing to fight stay here with us! And those who wish to retreat take the wounded with you! I will not hold it against you if you choose to leave!" Yasaka announced loudly so that all of her subordinates could hear.

Jin frowned. "Sure, leave you good for nothing pussies we don't need your help anyways!" The Raijin yelled out causing those who chose to leave to flinch, while those who chose to stay glared at him. Kurokaze shook his head in disappointment. ' _You would be disappointed in how your son is turning out Kensei._ ' The old Karasu-Tengu thought.

A beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and has six pupil-less, monochromatic red eyes and her teeth are all fangs. Her attire consists of a green kimono, a red obi, and a golden sash. The kimono features a purple interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her large breasts. Her most noticeable physical trait is the lower half of her body which is that of a giant spider adorned with a large skull design on its back. She was the current leader of the Jorōgumo clan within Kyoto Youkai Faction and her name was Mia.

Mia scowled at the Raijin. "Do you have no shame let them be. You shouldn't criticize them for their choices." She snapped while ensnaring multiple elemental thralls in her silk threads. With a quick pull of her hands the threads slicing apart the earth golems with ease. However, the pieces began to pull themselves back together causing her to scowl as she pinned down all of the separate pieces with more of her spider silk.

Jin glared at the Jorōgumo. "They're cowards it's simple as that I'm just not going to be nice about it no one likes someone who lies all the time."

Inukimi demolished several fire thralls with her light whip as several aquatic Youkai doused the remains with water. "Jin-san you really need to learn to keep your mouth shut. Because one of these days you are going to anger the wrong person and you're gonna get yourself killed. Your father would be so disappointed in you right now." She said without a shred of sympathy in her voice.

"How dare you bring my father into this!" Jin yelled before a massive blast of Fox Fire came crashing down in front of him causing him to yelp. Yasaka was glaring daggers at the Raijin, a look that basically said I dare you to say another word. "Jin-san I suggest you keep any further comments to yourself. Because if I hear one more outburst from you… They'll be looking for a new replacement for you." Yasaka said with a look that promised pain.

Sesshomaru destroyed golem all after golem with his mighty Bakusaiga as he glared at the on ending army of the elemental thralls. "The wielder's not here and yet they still keep on spawning how?" The strongest Inugami thought aloud. "There must be some way for him to remotely spawned them from far away." Sesshomaru turned his head and came face-to-face with his mother.

"Haha-Ue do you have any suggestions on how we can stop them from spawning? Because this is getting real old really fast." Sesshomaru said aloud. Now don't get him wrong Sesshomaru enjoyed a good battle here in there, but he hated opponents that had no will of their own like these mindless elemental golems. There is no challenge and destroying them, the problem was that they kept on re-spawning.

"I would say taking out the wielder would be the best way of ending the elemental golems for good." Inukimi said before destroying another elemental golem with her light whip as Sesshomaru destroyed its remains with Bakusaiga.

"O, heavenly flames carried from the heavens down to the earth. I beseech thee lend me your strength and allow me to incinerate my foes. As I unleash your heavenly wrath. Infernal blaze of the Nine Tailed Fox!" Yasaka chanted before stomping her foot on the ground.

The ground underneath several dozen elemental thralls began to turn red, as cracks formed, the earth itself had begun bubbling turning into boiling lava. The golems began to sink in the small river of boiling lava before a pillar of ghostly blue flames erupted from the lava shooting up into the night sky. The pillar expanded engulfing and destroying many more elemental thralls.

Yasaka looked satisfied with her work after she destroyed countless golems in one go. But she couldn't help but frown these elemental thralls kept on appearing there had to be a solution other than taking out the wielder. ' _Something isn't right here it's almost as if…_ ' Yasaka thought as she knew there was a solution, but she didn't have all night to wait for Naruto to defeat that thing.

"I have faith in Naruto that he'll defeat "him"." Yasaka spat out the word him with so much venom that it caused several Youkai to flinch as they had never seen their gentle and kindhearted leader so angry before. However, something caught Yasaka's attention, there were several small objects imbedded in several trees in the back. ' _Maybe I just found our solution?_ ' The blonde-haired beauty thought.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Naruto was sent crashing into the ground hard as he gasped in pain his body was trembling. ' _I'm going to feel that one in the morning that's for sure._ ' Naruto groaned as he pulled himself out of the rubble and staggered to his feet. As he focused his gaze on the man standing before him he spat out a glob of blood as he glared daggers at Gin who was continuing to fight against his remaining clones.

Thankfully for Naruto's clones were able to destroy the rest of Gin's elemental thralls and were able to prevent him from summoning anymore. Naruto needed to think of a way to destroy Gin completely but how he already hit this bastard with everything he had. Rasenshuriken and Kirin were all but useless against him since he can control any type of elemental force whether it be natural or artificial. Not even his Rasengan or its vast variant of alternate forms were able to do any permanent damage.

' _Come on Naruto think. Think! There's got to be one jutsu in my arsenal that can at least do enough damage to slow him down._ ' Naruto thought as he clenched his fists tightly as Gin destroyed another one of his clones. Naruto's eyes widened when he remembered his ultimate, well actually it was Kurama's ultimate jutsu but nonetheless it should be enough to deal with Gin.

Naruto closed his eyes as he took a deep breath clenching his fists as he could feel his Nine-Tailed Chakra Mode beginning to get weaker. Opening his eyes Naruto placed the bottom of both of his palms together as it was aimed at Gin. As Naruto released countless small orbs of both positive black chakra and negative white chakra. He slowly began to pull it into a single point right in front of his palms that chakra began to take the shape of a dark colored sphere. Releasing a small groan to Naruto compressed the sphere reducing its size from a beach ball to a ping-pong ball.

"Hey! Gin here's a little going away present!" Naruto growled as Gin turned around as his eyes widened at the amount of concentrated energy in the small sphere of power in Naruto's palms. Naruto's remaining clones quickly grabbed hold of Gin as they tried their damnedest to hold him in place.

"Do it Boss!" The clones yelled.

"Take this! Tailed Beast Ball!" The small sphere shot forward throwing Naruto back is he crashed into the ground. The condensed sphere changed into a powerful red blast that tore apart the ground as it flew towards its target.

Gin's eyes widened as the small blast of red energy hit him dead on, the resulting contact caused a massive explosion obliterating nearly a mile's worth of forest. The shockwave from the explosion not only destroyed the cross Kunou was tied to but also sent her flying backwards. Naruto quickly caught Kunou as he skidded across the ground.

"You did it Onii-sama!" Kunou cheered with joy as Naruto chuckled. "Yeah I did…" Naruto said before his eyes narrowed gritting his teeth in anger. How could that bastard still be alive he just hit him point-blank with a compressed Tailed Beast Ball! As the smoke cleared Gin stood there but he was heavily damaged blood was pouring out of his mouth and his wounds, he was also missing his left arm and part of his torso.

"That wasn't half bad kid I should really commend you for that but…" Gin growled as he focused his sights on his damaged body. "Unfortunately for you one of the Devils I absorbed was a member of the Phenex Clan!" The deformed in insane man screamed as his damaged body was cloaked in fire before completely reforming and healing his body.

Gin released a sigh before testing his new arm by clenching his fist a few times. "Well now I think it's time I kill you."

Naruto pushed Kunou behind him he was sure that would have finished him off. "I guess I'll just have to try…" Naruto stop midsentence as he narrowly dodged getting impaled by the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi. ' _Damn I forgot that sword can be controlled telekinetically by the user._ ' Naruto thought as he grabbed Kunou and jumped away.

Gently setting Kunou down Naruto turned around and came face-to-face with Gin who had a smirk on his face. Delivering an earth shattering uppercut to Naruto, sending the young Uzumaki flying high into the air. Gin appeared above Naruto before bringing both his fist down into Naruto's chest sending him crashing into the ground. Opening his hand Gin unleashed a powerful bombardment of aura at Naruto which hit Naruto dead on. Causing a large explosion and one could hear a yelp of pain from within the cloud of smoke.

"Onii-sama…" Kunou cried wishing she was stronger so that she can help her surrogate older brother. Gin landed on the ground as he watched the smoke clear as Naruto's chakra cloak was fading fast. Grinning the deformed man turned his sights back on Kunou as he slowly advanced towards her.

Gin picked up the Crimson Gourd before quickly grabbing Kunou by the front of her Miko and lifting her off the ground. The narrow opening of the gourd once again created its powerful suction force as Kunou began to kick her feet as she began to claw at her father's wrist. Gin didn't show any physical reaction this time he already learned his lesson once he wasn't going to play around this time. "Let me go you demon your face is scary and ugly!"

"That's kinda hurtful you know. But just remember this is about to become your face to."

Kunou's eyes widened as she could feel her body beginning to stretch out again as the tips of her feet were sucked into the narrow opening of the gourd. "Noooooo! Onii-sama! Please save me!" Kunou cried as she was being sucked into the gourd. It gave her a feeling of emptiness it felt cold and she could feel her spiritual power being stripped away from her as she was being pulled into this gourd.

Naruto laid there on the ground his body was aching, his Nine-Tailed Chakra Mode had faded. He could hear Kunou calling out to him, seriously when did he become this pathetic that he couldn't even protect one person. He wouldn't allow this to happen he couldn't, but somehow some way he would overcome this. Finally finding the strength Naruto pushed himself up to a sitting position as he reached into his ninja pouch pulling out a kunai.

Naruto staggered to his feet as he threw the kunai, he wasn't aiming for Gin rather the gourd. The kunai flew with such accuracy it narrowly missed Gin's arm and hit the gourd as it became embedded in it. Cracks began to form in the gourd as Kunou who was only seconds away from being completely sucked into the gourd was expelled from it. Kunou landed on the ground with a small thud as Gin gained a scowl on his face before turning his attention back to Naruto.

"You just don't know when to give up do you boy. Now I'm going to have to repair the Crimson Gourd you stupid brat!" Gin hissed as Kunou ran over to Naruto wanting to get as far away as possible from that abomination that had the audacity to call itself her father.

Naruto gritted his teeth he would not fail Yasaka, he would not allow Kunou to be absorbed by this thing that was her father. "Giving up isn't in my vocabulary teme." Naruto groaned. Gin's deformed body began to leak aura as he called the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi to his hand before pointing it at Naruto. "Well then I guess I'll have to teach you the meaning of giving up. Balance Break… Elemental Chimera Over Lord!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Gin become encased by the five elements. The power output that Gin was releasing could rival or even surpassed Tailed Beast level! As the abomination before Naruto was engulfed in a dome of light. Kunou could feel the weight coming off of that dome of light it scared her know it downright terrified her as she whimpered. Naruto placed his hand on her head gently stroking her hair trying to calm her down despite how worn down and beaten up he was he offered her a smile. "Everything's gonna be alright Kunou-chan." He whispered.

Kunou simply hugged his leg tightly as Naruto turned his attention back to Gin. ' _D-Damn…_ ' Naruto thought as he knew whatever was going to emerge would be something beyond his current level. " _ **Giving up so easily Naruto this doesn't seem like you.**_ " Yang Kurama taunted his host.

' _Kurama? Where the hell have you been I could've used your help?_ ' Naruto retorted as he received a snort in response. " _ **Me and my other half were sleeping. But it seems like you're in quite a pinch.**_ " Yin Kurama followed up.

' _Yeah no shit. He is even stronger than you are now._ ' Naruto retorted before both half's of Kurama laughed. ' _What's so damn funny this is serious!_ '

" _ **In our original state we could have easily annihilated this fool. But in our divided state either one of us are stronger then him by a decent margin.**_ " Yin before Yang picked up after his other half. " _ **And furthermore, you are not the only one who got enhanced by the Leyline ritual either.**_ "

Naruto's eyes widened after hearing this. ' _Wait you don't mean…_ ' Naruto was cut off as the dome of light released a powerful shock wave. What was about to emerge was going to be powerful, as the dome seem to break apart. What stood in front of Naruto was anything but normal. Its body was completely made of energy that shifted through multiple colors in a similar fashion to a kaleidoscope. The beast had a humanoid upper body structure with two heads one being a lion the other one being a goat it also had a serpent like tail with a snake head on the end of it.

( **Naruto Uzumaki it's time to die!** ) The beast roared, its voice sounded distorted as if multiple people were talking at once.

A bead of sweat traveled down Naruto's face as he stood his ground preparing for the worst. " _ **Naruto, I believe it's time for us to synchronize again just like we did against Obito. But with my new spiritual power enhancing my chakra we should be more than a match for this fool.**_ " Yang Kurama declared. Naruto mentally nodded. ' _Yeah I think that would be for the best._ ' Naruto replied as Yin Kurama spoke up. " _ **If that's the case I shall go aid the vixen and the others.**_ "

Yin Kurama ejected himself from Naruto's body as a brownish red orb before taking his chibi form. "Kurama take Kunou-chan with you, she should be safer over there than here." Naruto ordered as Yin nodded as he increased his size to that of a wolf. Kunou jumped on Yin Kurama's back as he ran off in the direction of the others. Gin glared at his daughter and the small Fox running away. ( **It seems I'm not the only one who has absorbed Youkai into their body. But the only thing you've accomplished is weakening yourself. But on the bright side I can absorb it along with my daughter.** ) Naruto didn't respond as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"What if I told you I wasn't using my full power yet?" Naruto said trying to see if Gin would take the bait. Gin for his part tilted his two heads to the side. ( **Oh? So, you claim to have not revealed your full power yet? I thought that golden form earlier was your full power? Very well then, I will allow it.** ) Gin said, a gleam of interest appearing in his eyes.

For his part Naruto couldn't believe that worked although he didn't show it. Naruto once again closed his eyes as he could feel Kurama's chakra rushing through his system. But it was much heavier and stronger than before, this new power was just waiting to be released into the world. Naruto's body began to admit a golden-yellow light which grew greater and greater while becoming insanely bright.

Gin unconsciously took a step back as he felt a chill go down his spine, perhaps this wasn't the smartest idea he had?

* * *

 **The End**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	7. Chapter 7

**Legacy of a Guardian Shinobi**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto, Highschool DxD, and Character's from different anime, that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Masashi Kishimoto, and many other authors. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Masashi Kishimoto, and many other authors.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Sesshomaru stood their glaring daggers at the multiple elemental thralls, while tightly gripping his blade Bakusaiga. Swinging Bakusaiga at the thralls as he unleashed a wave of powerful green Yoki causing them to explode violently. "That should be the last of them." Sesshomaru said before placing Bakusaiga back in its scabbard.

It turns out what Yasaka spotted in the trees were in fact devices that were linked up to Gin Valryu's Sacred Gear Elemental Force. And after fighting their way through the elemental thralls they were able to destroy the small devices thus preventing the golems from re-spawning.

Kurokaze gave a small sigh of relief. "Now that those nuisances are gone what is our next step Yasaka-hime."

However, before Yasaka could even respond a familiar brown kitsune could be seen running towards them with Kunou riding on it. "Kunou!? Yin-sama? What are you doing here and why aren't you with Naruto?" Yasaka asked obviously confused, as several other Youkai glanced towards the small Fox and Kunou this included Sesshomaru and Inukimi.

" **Don't worry my other half is with him, anyways I'm here to help you deal with those elemental things.** " Yin Kurama said before noticing all of the elemental golems were gone. Kunou jumped off of Yin Kurama's back before running over to her mother. Yasaka was relieved to see her daughter was fine as she caught her daughter in her embrace. "I'm glad you're safe Kunou."

"Haha-Ue, Onii-sama is still out there fighting against that monster. He looked really beat up when I left with Kurama-san." Kunou said showing that she was worried about her surrogate older brother. Yasaka and all of the other Youkai that have come to enjoy the young Uzumaki's presence couldn't help but feel worried.

However, before anyone could say anything an entire ocean seemed to have appeared above them, for Yasaka, Inukimi, Kurokaze and Sesshomaru they all buckled under the weight of this immense power. While all the other Youkai could no longer stay upright, all of them collapsing to their knees while Yin Kurama was completely fine as he was grinning. The ground was trembling it felt like miniature earthquakes.

" **It seems Naruto and my other half have finally synchronized with one another. To think that they would have this much power that is incredible even Madara wouldn't stand a chance against this.** " Yin Kurama said in a joyous tone.

( **A/N** : Yin Kurama is referring to Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Madara that fought against Hashirama in the Valley of the End. He is not speaking about Edo Tensei Madara or anything beyond that.)

Yasaka almost robotically turned her head towards the much more powerful kitsune with a look of shock. ' _This power… It belongs to Naruto-kun and Yang-sama… If I'm not mistaken their combined power is God-Class!?_ ' Yasaka thought in a bewildered manner.

Inukimi shivered this was Naruto's power? To think that an average human with the aid of a kitsune could surpass her former mate Tōga and make him look like nothing more than a pup in comparison. "…Incredible…" She whispered softly as Sesshomaru glanced at his mother. ' _She starting to show interest in this boy. I'll have to pay him a visit sooner or later, I don't care if Yasaka-sama has an interest in him. If he hurts Haha-Ue I will kill him._ ' The strongest Inugami alive thought.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Gin, who had simply been waiting, froze completely, his instincts screamed at him to run away as fast as he could.

Naruto's body which was glowing bright gold was now being engulfed by a bright golden-yellow cocoon, as it sent shockwaves of raw chakra and spiritual power. The ground beneath the cocoon began to break apart as tremors were sent to through Kyoto. It wouldn't be surprising if the humans of Kyoto, usually oblivious to the happenings of the supernatural world, would be able to feel this in full force.

The cocoon itself split into nine parts that resembled tails, yet they were still tightly wrapped around Naruto's body. Gin himself was trembling as he found himself looking into the eye of this storm of sheer power.

The cocoon or rather tails began to separate, allowing a pure golden-yellow light to pour out from the opening. It filled the area with an energy that was filled with so much life force and warmth that it caused all the trees that were destroyed in the area to bloom.

Within a second the nine tails quickly spread apart and a blinding flash of golden-yellow light, sending forth a massive shockwave that caused Gin to buckle under the weight.

And what took the cocoon's place within a small crater was a creature that could only be labeled as a divine beast. It was a humanoid being cloaked in a golden-yellow endoskeleton that had the appearance of a kitsune with nine long swaying tails. It had six magatama markings around its neck, thick whisker marks on its face, and black circular markings appeared on its shoulders, stomach, as well as the front and back of its hands. Black lines also ran the length of its spine, arms, legs and tails. And his eyes were a single solid color a bright purple, there was no sign of irises are pupils in these eyes they looked almost soulless.

" **This certainly is new? This feels much stronger but different from my Kurama Chakra Mode.** " This thing spoke in a horrible mockery of Naruto's voice. The sound that normally came from the young Uzumaki's throat was gentle, warm, caring, and a tad bit husky. This thing's voice if you could call it that sounded distorted, dark, almost demonic, and one could hear two voices speaking at once instead of one.

" _ **Naruto I should let you know that this form is unstable, and you will only be able to hold it for five minutes. So, use it wisely, as this form is more or less a manifestation of both of us not just you. It's difficult to keep the link in between us.**_ " Kurama's voice sounded a bit strained when he spoke to his host. Naruto mentally nodded. ' _Yeah I know what you mean I can feel this form is draining away my chakra and spiritual power just to maintain it. I don't think I can keep it up for five minutes. So, let's finish off this bastard as soon as possible before this form does more harm than good._ ' Naruto replied.

" **I don't have a lot of time in this form so I'm going to make this quick. I'm going to annihilate you entirely Gin I won't let you harm Kunou-chan, Yasaka or anyone else within Kyoto's walls!** "

( **Ha…this cannot even be considered a battle anymore. And throughout my relatively short life never have I encountered such an abomination like you. Tell me what the hell are you, you can't be human no human could ever possess this much power naturally?** ) Gin asked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. " **…I'm human it's simple as that. I guess you could say I'm irregular in this world, you can call me and naturally born super human. And unlike you someone who had taken in countless other beings in order to reach this level of power. I was able to reach this level of power through hard work, determination and training.** " Naruto said before setting his solid purple eyes on Gin.

Gin needed to get out of here and fast there was no way he would survive an encounter with this thing standing in front of him. Standing up on his hind feet and extending his arms out, the two headed beast gave a toothy grin. ( **I'm going to have to cut this short I'm sure you understand…** )

Naruto on the other hand would not give Gin the chance to escape. Leaning forward Naruto shot forth with such speed that only someone on God-Class or higher would be able to track. Gin blinked as he felt nothing from his left arm turning his two heads to his left he noticed his left arm was completely severed it was missing. ( **Wha? How!?** )

Naruto stood several meters away holding a large beastly arm in his grasp. " **You know if you spent less time talking this sort of thing wouldn't happen.** " Naruto said before vanishing from sight. Gin blinked before he gasped in pain as he bent forward, Naruto had delivered an earth shattering punch to the elemental chimera's stomach before delivering an uppercut. The uppercut was so strong that it sent Gin rocketing up into the air, Naruto appear directly above him with a golden Rasengan in hand.

Gin was unable to dodge the golden sphere of chaos as it was slam directly into his chest. The Rasengan expanded completely encasing Gin inside it before was rocketed back down towards the ground causing a large explosion upon impact. Naruto gracefully descended down to the ground, as he watched the smoke rise from the crater in front of him. Naruto raised a brow as he heard a roar of anger and pain coming from the crater.

The elemental chimera came charging out of the crater blinded by rage as he wanted to tear the young Uzumaki apart. Naruto for his part didn't move he stood perfectly still as Gin closed in. With a single swipe of his ethereal tail, Naruto sent Gin flying away like a ragdoll from the force of the shockwave alone. Gin was sent tumbling across the ground before he came to a full stop, shaking his head and pushing himself up to a standing position, Gin took notice of something very important. His left arm still hadn't regenerated from being ripped off by the young Uzumaki turned humanoid kitsune.

( _ **My arm still hasn't grown back why? I absorbed three Youkai and a member of the Phenex clan? I should be regenerated and yet I'm not.**_ ) Gin thought as he quickly dodged avoiding being crushed by one of Naruto's tails. Gin was struck in the back by Naruto as he was sent hurling forward only to be punched in the face and sent flying in the opposite direction. ( _ **He's so fast I can't even track his movements.**_ ) Gin as he was being slapped around like a pinball game.

Naruto flipped backwards before smacking Gin with his tails sending him flying into the air. " _ **Naruto quit playing around with him and end him already!**_ " Yang Kurama ordered as Naruto mentally nodded. Positive black and negative white chakra began gathering in front of Naruto's face before he compressed it into a ping-pong sized ball. "Tailed Beast Ball!" Naruto roared as he unleashed a powerful beam of red condensed chakra at the descending form of Gin.

The beam hit its target causing an explosion that could be felt from countries away it shook the entire city of Kyoto and quite possibly all of Japan. Naruto watched as a smoking object dropped from the sky before hitting the ground with a loud thud. Slowly walking over Naruto saw the smoldering body of Gin who had obviously seen better days. Gin was no longer able to maintain his balance breaker, and he was in his normal human form rather than his deformed form.

The man was still breathing but rather than ending his life Naruto turned his attention back to the Crimson Gourd which was cracked from the kunai he threw at it earlier. Naruto made his way over to the gourd before stomping on it shattering into bits, upon doing this Naruto could hear screaming coming from Gin. The man's body was convulsing and flopping as he began to expand and mutated. ' _This certainly can't be good?_ ' Naruto thought before jumping away from the expanding form of Gin.

" _ **I guess that gourd is what was holding him together Naruto. With it destroyed there was nothing keeping him from exploding, or something along those lines.**_ " Yang Kurama told his host as Naruto watched from a safe distance as the body of Gin exploded into a shower of blood and entrails. " **Disgusting… Well at least he's gone…** " Naruto said as his new form was reaching its limit.

Closing his eyes Naruto released his new and improved Kurama Mode as he dropped to his knees the effects of this form were draining on him. ' _Man, the last time I felt this tired was when I arrived in Kyoto after fighting against Obito._ ' Naruto thought as he didn't have any strength left in his body. ' _Hey, Kurama you think you can lend me a little chakra? So, I can get back to Kyoto?_ ' Naruto asked he could feel a small glimmer of Kurama's chakra flowing through his system.

"Ahhh… That's better…" Naruto groaned as he staggered to his feet and began to slowly walk back towards Kyoto. "Hehehe… I'm going to sleep like the dead when I get back there…" Naruto chuckled to himself. However, what caught Naruto's attention was the sound of footsteps making their way towards him. Naruto was not worried since he could feel Kurama's other half amongst them, as well as feel Yasaka and Kunou's signatures as well.

"I guess they finished off those elemental things after all…" Naruto chuckled softly as he saw them coming into view and Kunou came rocketing at him like a missile. "Onii-sama!" Kunou cried with joy as she flew directly into Naruto's chest, normally Naruto could catch her no problem. But because the young Uzumaki was completely drained he fell to the ground as he released a hiss in pain.

"Onii-sama you did it!" Kunou cried with joy as Naruto mustard a grin. "Yeah I guess I did…"

"Well I'll be damned the brat actually did it?" Jin said glancing at the beaten-up form of Naruto. Yin Kurama glared at the Raijin resisting the urge to bite him. " **Of course, he would win he's my host after all.** " The brown furred kitsune said softly.

"Where is that traitorous bastard anyways?" Sesshomaru asked aloud as all of the Youkai wanted to see him punished for his crimes. Naruto overheard this and decided to answer. "Well after I shattered the Crimson Gourd he kind of exploded. Apparently, it's what was keeping his body together after absorbing all of those Youkai and Devils." Naruto answered.

"You destroyed the Crimson Gourd how?" Kurokaze asked obviously curious. "Well I kind of damage did before using my new and enhanced Kurama Mode. And after I successfully defeated Gin I stomped on it shattering it into bits." Naruto said sheepishly as everyone stared at him for a second.

"Well I guess it can't be helped at least he's gone." Yasaka said with a frown, she wouldn't punish Naruto for destroying the gourd, especially not after what he just did. "I guess we can finish this discussion later right now let's go home and get some rest." The blonde-haired vixen advised as she made her way over towards her daughter and Naruto.

"How are you feeling Naruto-kun?"

"Like I got put through a meat grinder."

"Hmmm… Then let me help you." Yasaka said with a smile as she put her hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he noticed a magic circle appeared under him Yasaka and Kunou. The three of them were engulfed in a bright light before vanishing from sight.

"She couldn't teleport us all back to Kyoto?" Inukimi said trying not to sound too jealous as Sesshomaru showed no reaction as he turned around and began to walk back towards Kyoto. Kurokaze smiled slightly. "You better hurry up and claim him before Yasaka beats you to it." He said with a small chuckle before walking away.

Inukimi narrowed her eyes as she clenched her fists tightly. ' _You won this round Yasaka-san. But I'll make sure I win the war._ ' She thought before following after her son and Kurokaze.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

It was looking to be the start of a beautiful morning. The sky was clear of cloud cover, the sun was shining brightly, and a gentle breeze is blowing through the city of Kyoto, causing the trees to dance and sway. It was the kind of day where most people would feel blessed to be alive.

Naruto Uzumaki was not one of those people. He had never really been a morning person. He was the kind of person who liked to sleep as late is possible and get up well after the sun had risen. It was a well-known documented fact that unless there was an important mission, like you know, protecting a fat Daimyo or rescuing a princess or beating the ever-loving shit out of some greedy ass hole. Naruto would sleep like the dead especially after his battle against Gin last night.

Unfortunately, much to his displeasure Naruto did wake up as the light hit his face. Groaning in discomfort, Naruto tried to sit up in "his" bed. However much to his surprise he couldn't move, and half of his face was pressed up against what had to be the softest and warmest pair of pillows he had ever felt. Trying to move his arms he could feel them, but they were pinned to his sides by what he would describe as furry snakes.

Opening one of his eyes to see what was restraining his movements. What he saw in front of him caused the young Uzumaki to freeze completely as his brain simply stopped functioning. His cheeks were dusted crimson red as he suppress the urge to freak out. Yasaka had a vice like grip on him as their bodies were smooshed together, and the two pillows his face was resting against were her enormous breasts. Thankfully they were both still dressed as Naruto could release a sigh of relief that he didn't get raped in his sleep.

Soon after Naruto short-term memory returned. ' _Oh yeah that's right she wouldn't let go of me last night, so I guess I fell asleep here._ ' Naruto thought as he tried to remember what happened last night. Naruto didn't have to wonder long as he felt Yasaka's stirring in her sleep her eyes flickered open, as golden-yellow eyes stared into cerulean blue ones.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." She said while yawning giving Naruto a good view of her razor-sharp fangs. "Good morning to you too Yasaka…" Naruto said. "Would you mind letting me go?" Naruto asked kindly as Yasaka wordlessly unwound her tails from Naruto's body. Naruto sat up before stretching his arms out allowing the blood to flow through them.

"So, what are we going to do now? You know after last night?" Naruto asked as Yasaka gained a thoughtful expression. "Actually, I was thinking about taking the day off today after what happened yesterday. Plus, I believe I owe you an explanation on Gin." Yasaka said softly before turning her head to the side.

Naruto frowned he could feel the negative emotions rolling off her; anger, sadness, despair and disgust. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Don't force yourself to remember such horrible memories. Plus, I was able to piece everything together from the way the two of you were talking last night." Naruto said in a gentle tone. Yasaka refused to meet Naruto's gaze, and if one was paying close attention one would see blush present on her cheeks.

"No, I need to get this off my chest. Gin when I first met him was the kindest person I had ever met, and I thought he would be my chosen one my mate. I was too blinded by my love for him that I couldn't see what he truly was doing. He told me himself I was nothing more than a tool to achieve what he wanted, he wanted to impregnate me so that he could use our daughter to empower himself." Yasaka said softly she would never hate her daughter Kunou because of Gin.

Naruto nodded as he gritted his teeth. "He was a persistent bastard I'll say that. He nearly got Kunou to, but I was able to stop him. And then I gave him the beating of his life you don't have to worry about him he'll never come back and if he does I'll obliterate him." Naruto said as his eyes flickered from blue to yellow and back.

Yasaka frowned after hearing this. "That new form of yours. I highly advise you don't use it within Kyoto's walls, because we could feel the effects of its power all the way in Kyoto. Your powers comparable to that of a Low-Class God, and I'm pretty sure members of the other factions felt it as well. I really need to teach you how to create barriers, so you won't attract too much attention." Yasaka said in a serious tone.

"The form is unstable and very difficult for me to control, it drains my chakra, spiritual power and stamina at an insane rate. So yeah, I definitely need to practice and hopefully control the power output of it so I'm not giving you and the others a heart attack." Naruto retorted.

Yasaka nodded before a foxy grin appeared on her delicate lips. "How Naruto-kun~… Mind telling me why you kissed me on the lips last night?" She asked as Naruto froze for a second as he robotically turned his head to face the beautiful vixen. "…Ummm…I…Ahhh…" Naruto tried to form words as Yasaka seem to giggle at his response.

"Not that I didn't mind it although I wish you would've asked me first. You're going to have to take responsibility for that you know that right Naruto-kun."

"What do you mean take responsibility? All I did was kiss you it's not like I…" Naruto decided to shut up before he got himself in trouble. "Stuff like this never happened to me when I was back in the elemental nations…" Naruto muttered to himself but Yasaka heard him loud and clear.

"There's no need to feel so ashamed Naruto-kun." She said while putting her hand on his shoulder giving him a reassuring squeeze. "After all I already know you have feelings for me." She said as Naruto gave her a look of horror.

"Wait who told you that!?"

Yasaka giggled in response. "No one told me it wasn't that hard to figure out. But I'm surprised why you didn't tell me earlier?" She asked while gently tapping her finger against her chin. Gathering his resolve Naruto took a deep breath before answering. "You said you weren't looking for a relationship with anyone, so I didn't… I didn't want to ruin our friendship, and I didn't want to ruin the bond I forged with Kunou-chan." Naruto said softly.

"I've had a crush on someone before, my teammate who really wasn't much of a teammate to begin with. Anyways that's beside the point the feelings I have for you are different I don't know how to explain them. My stomach feels weird, I get lightheaded, and I feel warm all over whenever I'm around you." Naruto said while averting his eyes from Yasaka.

The Youkai leader was slightly taken back by what Naruto told her. "You felt that way around me this entire time in you didn't say anything? Because you were afraid of ruining our friendship or ruining the bonding between you and my daughter?" Naruto nodded as he finally mustered the courage to look Yasaka in the eyes. A smile appeared on her face as she wrapped her slender arms around Naruto before pulling him into her embrace.

"You really are a sweet young man, and I can tell what you're saying is genuine. And I'd like to see where this could possibly go. So, what I'm saying is, how do the human say it oh yes I'll be your girlfriend." She said in a joyful tone as Naruto hugged her back. From within the seal both half's of Kurama were grinning as their host had finally scored with the hot milf vixen. And unknown to everyone Kunou had been peeking into her mother's room through a crack in the door. And she couldn't be any happier her Onii-sama might become her new Chichi-Ue.

While Naruto missed all of his friends and the elemental nations, he would now proudly admit that he was happy. Truly happy for the first time in his life and surprisingly enough he had Obito to thank for this although he would never admit it.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Naruto walked side-by-side with Yasaka as they made their way back to the newly repaired throne room. An upon entering the throne room the new couple were greeted by pure emptiness. No one was in the throne room obviously everyone wanted to rest after last night not that either one of them could blame them. However, much to Naruto's astonishment and Yasaka's dismay a human sized glow which shined brightly appeared in front of them.

Naruto threw his arms up as the rush of power assaulted him and he could feel his skin beginning to blister under the surge of energy and heat. He sensed Yasaka veil herself in a dense layer of spiritual power, which Yin Kurama beat him to it as his Version 1 State cloak covered him protecting him from the heat and energy. Naruto could feel something coming, something that was powerful and incredibly old.

Naruto looked up his eyes widened in astonishment, and his mouth fell open and utter shock. Yasaka frowned as she was afraid of this her lady, and the leader of the Shinto pantheon Amaterasu Omikami.

' _This presents… It must be a God?_ ' Naruto thought in awe as both halves of Kurama remained quiet.

The woman standing before him was the very embodiment of beauty itself. Her waist length ebony silky hair held by golden pins. It framed her head and face and was elegantly cut across her shining brow. It had a luster that seemed to draw in the light around it. The shape of her eyes were perfectly oriental, but they seem to be hawk-like and sharp. Thick and long lashes that shadowed her eyes, delicately fluttered in a strong appraisal. Her eyes, well rather her irises were the color of molten gold. Her lips were small and thin but looked very soft, pressed into a thin line.

"So, you must be Naruto?" Her voice was elegant and soft and almost soothing.

"Amaterasu-sama why do you grace us with your presence?"

Naruto's eyes widened. ' _Wait this is Amaterasu? The Amaterasu leader of the Shinto pantheon?_ ' Naruto thought in bewilderment. As he could feel the power that Amaterasu commanded it was almost as overwhelming as Obito after he absorbed Gyuki from Killer Bee.

"I wanted to meet the boy you found a little more than a month ago. And after witnessing his battle last night I must say I'm impressed. For a human to reach the lower levels of God-Class are almost unheard of. Even knowing he had help from the kitsune sealed inside of him I'm still impressed by that feat alone."

Turning her gaze to Naruto. "You seem awfully quiet Uzumaki Naruto? Do you have no words of greeting to offer me?"

"I-I…" Yasaka watched Naruto stutter as Amaterasu gave a small smile. "There's no need to be afraid of me I won't hurt you." She said softly.

Taking a deep breath Naruto gathered his resolve. "It's an honor to meet you Amaterasu-sama." Naruto said while bowing his head to the goddess.

"Raise your head and please there is no need for formalities here. You've already proving yourself worthy to stand by Yasaka's side."

Naruto blushed slightly before shaking his head. "So… What brings you here Amaterasu?" Naruto asked in a polite tone trying not to offend Amaterasu. The sun goddess seem to frown at this. "Please you don't have to act proper around me. But to answer your question I wanted to meet you in person." She said while making her way towards Naruto her hand reached for his whiskered cheek as she gently stroked it.

"I have an offer for you one that I think you'll enjoy. As you know even after being enhanced by the leylines, your lifespan was increased by few hundred years. But Yasaka will easily outlive that so will everyone you've met as well." Hearing this Naruto frowned as he glanced towards Yasaka who grabbed his hand and squeezed. Turning his gaze back to the goddess standing before them he spoke. "What do you have in mind?" Naruto asked.

Amaterasu smiled. "I would like to adopt you as my son." Amaterasu said as Naruto's world came to a stop did he just here Amaterasu right, he was hoping she wasn't joking. He had never experienced the love of a mother, it was something he had longed for even to this day. "You're serious?" Naruto asked as the goddess nodded.

"Yes, I would never joke about something like this." She said as Naruto glanced towards Yasaka, in return the vixen gestured for him to say yes. "Before I agreed to this… What will happen to me?" Naruto asked as he wanted to know what he was getting himself into.

"It's always good to ask questions before agreeing to something. It's a breath of fresh air in my opinion, so I will grace you with the answers you desire. The first thing that will happen is you will become a demigod, you'll gain most of my abilities as well as gain a much longer lifespan allowing you to live for easily several thousand years. Second your hair color and eye color will change not completely more or less become a mixture of both mine and your colors." Amaterasu explained as she watched Naruto's face closely.

Naruto closed his eyes. ' _So, what do you two think? Should I do it?_ ' Naruto asked the two beings that were originally one entity. Yin Kurama answered first as his other half was still asleep. " _ **Well I think you should take this offer. It will help you out in the long run in my opinion.**_ " Yin paused for a second. " _ **Plus, being the son of a goddess has to come with perks. Think about it it's well worth it.**_ "

Naruto opened his eyes as he smiled. "I except Kaa-chan." Naruto said much to the goddess's surprise in her opinion she didn't think Naruto would except that easily. Yasaka smiled to for different reasons obviously, she didn't have to worry about Naruto passing away too early.

Amaterasu smiled as she clapped her hands together. "Wonderful Sochi." Amaterasu said as she stepped forward and extending her arms. Naruto step forward as he was pulled into Amaterasu's warm embrace before they were both engulfed in a bright light forcing Yasaka to look away. The blinding light lasted for several seconds before fading away.

Yasaka was finally able to look back at her lady and Naruto. She blushed as Naruto's physical appearance had changed but nothing to drastically in her opinion. For starters Naruto skin tone was several tones lighter, his hair was now a mixture of black and blonde. And the most notable change was his eyes they were now a mixture of both golden-red and cerulean blue. And also, Naruto was taller, and more muscular than before.

Glancing back at his adopted mother. "So, what happens now Kaa-chan? Do I stay here, or do I go with you?" Amaterasu glanced at Yasaka before her eyes went back to Naruto. "Well for the time being you'll be staying with me on Takamagahara Monday through Friday, and will you return here on the weekends. This will only be temporary so that me and my siblings can teach you how to control your new powers. And Inari should be able to help you control your new Fox form." Amaterasu said.

Naruto turned back to Yasaka as she seemed to be upset by this. "Don't worry Yasaka I'll be back. I promise you." Naruto said while walking towards her and pulling her into his embrace. Feeling his new muscles against her body cause the vixen to purr in delight.

"You better." She said before getting on her tip toes before kissing the Uzumaki turned demigod on the lips. Closing her eyes as she moaned into the kiss, Naruto closed his eyes as he deepened the kiss. After what seemed to be an eternity they pulled apart as Amaterasu smiled at them she was happy for Yasaka. And even know she didn't want to break up this perfect moment she had a tight schedule to keep. "Sochi it's time to go. Don't worry you'll see her really soon." Amaterasu said as Naruto made his way over towards her before waving goodbye to Yasaka.

Yasaka could only waive as she watched her lady and Naruto vanish in a flash of light. ' _You better hurry back soon Naruto-kun._ ' She thought before she remembered Inukimi was supposed to be training Naruto today. 'How could I forget that… Inukimi is going to be so disappointed.' The Youkai leader thought to herself.

* * *

 **The End**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	8. Chapter 8

**Legacy of a Guardian Shinobi**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto, Highschool DxD, and Character's from different anime, that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Masashi Kishimoto, and many other authors. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Masashi Kishimoto, and many other authors.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

One would believe the life as the son of a faction leader would be fun or at least enjoyable to some extent. And you would be right depending on the leader, and in Naruto's case as the son of Amaterasu, that statement held true. While Naruto never really asked for anything from Amaterasu, which caused the Sun Goddess to frown as she assumed she was a bad mother. She would've expected Naruto to ask her for something anything and yet he was happy with the simple things in life. Upon asking him what he desired most in life, and he answered, "you already gave it to me". Hearing that reply Amaterasu couldn't help but smile, all Naruto ever wanted was to have a family, to have people who cared about him.

Naruto could firmly state that most of his life in the elemental nations was far from enjoyable, the first twelve years of his life were nothing more than torment and suffering. And from the moment he became a shinobi it didn't get any easier, sure the villagers no longer abused him physically or mentally. And then came the death of his first true friend Haku, and later on the death of his surrogate grandfather Hiruzen. And then his supposedly best friend Sasuke left the village for power, he was a fool to try to bring him back, his sensei Jiraiya was right about him he should have given up on Sasuke a long time ago. Then came the death of his second true friend Gaara, despite him being brought back to life the experience still haunted him. And then something even worse happened his sensei his very Godfather Jiraiya was killed, by his very own student none the less. And one would think that after all of this maybe, just maybe Naruto could live in peace wrong. The Fourth Great Shinobi War happened, and it robbed Naruto of all of his friends and all of his loved ones.

And the guilt and sadness that plagued Naruto seem to have diminished quite a bit since his initial arrival in this world. He now could sleep comfortably at night without having nightmares of seeing the death of his comrades, and he knew they all would rather have him live his life then drowned himself in despair. So that's what he decided to do he would live his life the way he wanted to, and he wouldn't let people manipulate him ever again.

A pair of eyes that held a mixture of cerulean blue and golden red, stared up into the sky of Takamagahara. His hair had grown in length reaching down to his shoulders, it was a mixture of blond and black though his hair was still wild and spiky. He was dressed in a black and orange ceremonial kimono he also had a red haori held together by a gold haori himo and a hakama of the same color.

Naruto was currently resting in a large open field next to the Imperial Palace where all the Shinto deities lived with the exception of; Izanagi who had gone into hiding after the birth of his children Amaterasu Tsukuyomi and Susanoo, Izanami who is currently locked down in the depths of Yomi, and Tsukuyomi who is banned from Takamagahara after killing the Goddess of food Uke Mochi. And Susanoo himself who would travel in between Takamagahara, the human world and Yomi, he really didn't spend a lot of time in Takamagahara.

Naruto was staring up into the infinite golden sky of Takamagahara, as he watched the clouds gently float across the sky. It really was peaceful up here, far more peaceful than any other place he ever had been in his entire life. Naruto's cloud watching was interrupted as he heard footsteps making their way towards him, sitting up Naruto came face-to-face with his adopted mother Amaterasu who was sporting a smile. "Naruto-chan how are you doing." She said gently as her smile was radiant and bright like the sun.

Naruto smiled before offering his adopted mother a hug which she didn't hesitate to return. "I'm doing well Kaa-chan." Naruto replied.

"Just to let you know you'll be returning back to Kyoto for the time being. As I know only seeing Yasaka, Kunou and all of the others on the weekends must be depressing, only being able to see them two days a week. So, I want you to return to Kyoto, and stand by Yasaka side not only as a lover but also as her eternal guard." Amaterasu explained.

This took Naruto by surprise, while it was true only spending two days in Kyoto didn't give him a lot of time to allow him and Yasaka to develop their relationship. He wasn't sure if Amaterasu was trying to get rid of him or she genuinely wanted him to be by Yasaka side. But he went with the latter of the two since he knew there was no way Amaterasu would do something that heartless to him. And it had been a little more than a year since he had become Amaterasu's son and a demigod, plus he was also curious to see Inukimi again though he was never able to learn Senjutsu or Youjutsu under her.

"I except Kaa-chan. I'm going to miss you and this place." Naruto said as Amaterasu gently ran her finger across Naruto's whiskered cheek. "Don't worry my Little Maelstrom, you'll always be welcome here in Takamagahara." Amaterasu said with a gentle expression. "Although I expect plenty of grandchildren from both you and Yasaka." Amaterasu said with a serious expression which caused Naruto to choke on his spit.

"You can't just say something like that out of the blue!"

After witnessing his outburst Amaterasu giggled. "I'm being deadly serious Naruto. Once you and Yasaka establish a healthy and stable relationship. I expect you both to get busy and start going at it like rabbits." Amaterasu explained as Naruto's face turned a bright red as he couldn't believe what his gentle and kind adopted mother was telling him or rather ordering him to do. He could only wordlessly nod as Amaterasu could be quite scary when angered.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Naruto calmly walked through the streets of Kyoto taking in the fresh air and the scent of the cherry blossom trees. It was the beginning of spring, and possibly Naruto's favorite season as this is when all of the plant life was beginning to come back to life.

Naruto continued to slowly stroll through the city of Kyoto, ignoring the glances he received from both tourists and the locals. Most women stared at him with hearts in their eyes as they would radiate pure lust for him. While most men glared at him and would turn green with envy.

However, Naruto came to a stop when he sends several signatures that were not human or Youkai. Narrowing his eyes dangerously Naruto increased his pace in the direction of the signatures. While he could've flown by using magic he decided to keep to the ground and sticking to his shinobi training which allowed him to move through the surrounding area silently without alerting a single person.

Naruto came to a stop when he saw; Yasaka, Kurokaze, Inukimi, Sesshomaru and Kunou all standing in front of three men and one boy who seem to be around the age of thirteen. Naruto took note of the three men they were definitely not human, while the boy seemed to be half human and half devil.

The first man appeared to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and had a black goatee. The second man also appeared to be in his twenties, with silver-white hair and purple eyes. His outfit consists of a purple beret hat, a purple trench coat over a black vest, white pants and black boots. While the third man appeared to be a middle-aged, gruff-looking man with black hair, with a matching beard and a muscular body.

While the boy had light silver hair and hazel eyes, he had a powerful demonic aura around him, but also there was a slight trace of draconic aura coming from him as well. The boy had to be a Sacred Gear wielder, most likely the host of either the Boosted Gear or the Divine Dividing.

Channeling his chakra to his ears Naruto tried to focus in on their conversation.

"I already told you Azazel, if you don't keep your Fallen Angels in line I'm going to band you and your Faction from Kyoto permanently. This is the third time one of your Fallen Angels has tried to rape one of our Youkai." Yasaka hissed.

"Well Yasaka-chan…"

"Don't call me that you stupid perverted feather duster."

Azazel seem to be taken back by the hostility Yasaka directed towards him. "Okay sorry I won't call you that again. What I'm trying to say is how do you know it was a Fallen Angel that cause this and not a stray devil?" Azazel asked while scratching his head.

Wordlessly Yasaka snapped her fingers as a magic circle appeared next to her, several men with black hair and violet eyes appeared out of the magic circle. They were shackled in chains, and they seem to be shivering in fear as they were kneeling before their leaders. "Is this enough proof for you Azazel-san." Kurokaze asked with a frown.

Shemhazai and Baraqiel both glared at the shackled Fallen Angels, while Azazel gave a sigh of frustration and all the while the silver haired boy didn't seem to care that much. Seeing this Naruto frowned as he silently descended from the trees and began to walk towards the two groups. Naruto knew for a fact that several Fallen Angels have been causing trouble in Kyoto, another perk from being the demigod son of Amaterasu.

Shemhazai was the first to take notice of Naruto. "And who might this be? He doesn't appear to be a Youkai but a Demigod?" The others quickly turned around as they saw Naruto walking towards them. Kunou was the first to greet Naruto as she ran towards her surrogate brother. "Onii-sama!" She squealed with joy as she jumped at Naruto hugging him. Naruto chuckled as he ruffled her hair causing the little kitsune to glare at him.

A small smile appeared on Yasaka's lips although she was curious as to why Naruto was back so early it was only Wednesday? "Glad you could make it Naruto-kun, although your back earlier than I expected?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say. Kaa-chan wants me to stay here in Kyoto with you and Kunou and everyone else." Naruto said before turning his gaze to the Fallen Angels.

"Now while I'm annoyed that so many Fallen Angels are causing so much trouble in Kyoto I must ask why are you carrying a devil hybrid with you?" Naruto said as Azazel's eyes widened in surprise. Shemhazai and Baraqiel silently glanced back at the boy before turning their gaze back to Naruto.

"Well you see I kind of took him under my wing a couple years ago, and I couldn't help but view him as my son." Azazel said as he was gauging the man in front of him. There was no doubt in his mind this young man was a demigod, but he needed to know who his godly parent was. "Since I answered your question why don't you answer mine. Whose demigod child are you?"

Naruto crossed his arms underneath his chest before releasing a small burst of power while it didn't affect Azazel, Shemhazai and Baraqiel although the young boy seemed to be staring at Naruto with interest. And before Naruto could even answer the boy pointed his small finger at Naruto. "You, your strong! Fight me!"

Everyone in the vicinity was taken back by the boys' demand and bluntness. Naruto however smirked at the kid, there was no way this kid could even remotely come close to his level of power. "Really now you want to fight me? Sorry but I'm not interested in fighting against a child." Naruto said.

"I don't care what you want! My name is Vali and I'm a descendent of the original Lucifer! I'm also this generations White Dragon Emperor!" The newly named Vali declared unleashing his Divine Dividing, the Light Wings of the White Dragon Emperor.

"Sorry kid but I have no interest in fighting you, why don't you take a nap." Naruto said while waving his hand. Vali felt his eyelids getting heavy, he tried to fight it, but he eventually succumbed to the sleep spell as he dropped to the ground. The light wings dispelled as they vanished.

"And to answer your question Azazel from earlier. I'm a demigod child of one of the Shinto Trinity that's all you're going to get out of me." Naruto said as the three fallen Angels eyes widened in shock. The Shinto Trinity were the strongest gods who were just not strong enough to make it into the "top 10 strongest beings in the world".

' _He's most likely the son of Amaterasu, he already claimed that "Kaa-chan" wants him to stay here in Kyoto. That would make him a massive threat, and with four High-Class Youkai by his side are chances of winning are slim. Even if Vali could wield the Juggernaut Drive._ ' Azazel thought as he snapped his fingers teleporting his shackled subordinates and Vali out of there. ' _I'm also going to have to punish Vali for his little stunned._ ' Azazel thought.

Shemhazai and Baraqiel stood silent as they stared at their leader wondering what he was going to do next. Azazel for his part did not want to start a war especially not with the fourth-largest faction in the world, which said faction had the backing of the Shinto pantheon. Releasing a small sigh as Azazel's eyes peered into Naruto's then to Yasaka. "I would like to apologize for whatever trouble my subordinates have caused you Yasaka-san. And I will gladly pay for any damages they've caused." Azazel said softly.

Shemhazai rubbed his for head as he groaned. ' _Can this day get any worse…_ ' The whitenette groaned in thought.

Baraqiel stood there silently, his stoic expression did not allow many to see what the man was feeling. However, Naruto wasn't normal by any means especially with his ability to detect negative emotions. Which this man was loaded with negative emotions such as; grief, despair, and loneliness. This may Naruto wonder most Fallen Angels didn't display emotions like this, so Naruto couldn't help but wonder what had happened to this man.

With everything said and done Azazel, Shemhazai and Baraqiel all left via; teleportation magic circle.

Kurokaze turned his attention back to Naruto. "Naruto my boy how are you doing?" The old Karasu-Tengu asked in a gentle tone.

"I'm doing fine Kurokaze. I'm doing a lot better though since Kaa-chan said that I can now stay in Kyoto for the time being." Naruto replied with a smile before turning his attention to Inukimi who frowned and turned her head to the side as she huffed. Sesshomaru gave Naruto a blank stare and shook his head which caused Naruto to sigh in defeat. Which basically told him "I don't know what to tell you my mom is far too stubborn".

Yasaka rolled her eyes at the female Inugami's attitude, the only thing that would accomplish would be pushy Naruto away from her. To which Yasaka really didn't care, if anything she preferred it this way as she didn't feel like sharing Naruto with that stuck up Inugami. Despite being friends Inukimi was rather difficult to deal with at times when it came to men. Shoving those thoughts aside Yasaka smiled as she walked up to Naruto. "Naruto-kun you said the next time you came back you were going to take me out on a date." She whispered to him as set Uzumaki turned demigod nodded with a grin.

"Of course, I already planned on it. But who's going to look after Kunou-chan?" Naruto asked as he noticed the small kitsune staring up at him as she tilted her head to the side cutely. "Haha-Ue? What is a date?"

Kurokaze chuckled at the seven-year-old's question, while Inukimi couldn't help but smile at Kunou's cluelessness, and Sesshomaru allowed a small smile to grace his lips. Although for the faded couple, this was a rather awkward moment, how to explain a date to a seven-year-old. Naruto knew better than to try to explain something like this to a child, as all of the adults in his life prior to arriving in this world were rather blunt with him. So, in simple terms they didn't censor anything, it was bad enough that he knew what sex was at the age of six.

"Well Kunou… A date is where a man and a woman who like each other very much go out together… To see a movie or go to a restaurant." Yasaka explained.

"Can I come with you Haha-Ue and Onii-sama." Kunou asked with an extremely cute expression on her face. While Yasaka would never deny her daughter, she very much wanted to spend some time with Naruto alone. Glancing towards Naruto who shrugged his shoulders, while he wanted to be alone with Yasaka as well. He didn't have the heart to deny Kunou something like this, but she was too damn cute for her own good.

Sighing in defeat Yasaka glanced back at her daughter with a smile. "You can come with us this time Kunou." Yasaka said as the young Kitsune threw her arms up and released a cheer of pure joy. This caused all of the adults in the area to smile at the young girl, as she had an infectious smile just like Naruto did.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

The night went rather well for the blond Trinity (also known as Naruto, Kunou and Yasaka), they had decided to go to a restaurant where they could all sit down and eat together. It was quite enjoyable for all of them, while Kunou was just happy to be with her big brother figure/future father and mother.

And after leaving the restaurant, they decided to go to Kunou's favorite park where they spent several hours there. But soon it started getting dark out, something that Kunou absolutely dreaded, it meant she had to go to bed soon something she wasn't too excited about. So, Naruto and Yasaka decided to take the long way home. After arriving at home Kunou took a bath and brushed her teeth as her mother instructed.

Naruto and Yasaka were both sitting together on a rather large and comfortable couch, in the living room of Yasaka's personal home which was also a shrine. They had recently just put Kunou to bed and they were currently watching TV together. Yasaka was leaning on Naruto as she rested her head on his shoulder, while he had his arm wrapped around her. Of course, not wanting to be outdone Yasaka also wrapped several of her tails around Naruto.

Yasaka turned her sights on her lover and mate, as she leaned forward pressing her lips against Naruto's whiskered cheek. A smile grew across Naruto's face as he turned his head and proceeded to lock lips with his beautiful blonde vixen. It wasn't too long before they decided to add some tongue to the mix, to which Yasaka promptly plopped herself on Naruto's lap straddling him. Naruto wrapped his arms around her thin and tone waist, as he began to run his hands up and down her back.

It seemed like an eternity before they pulled apart from one another, allowing fresh oxygen to enter into their lungs. Strands of saliva could still be seen connected in between their lips. Yasaka gave off a soft laugh. "Naruto-kun~." She said seductively as she ran her fingers across his chest before grabbing the collar of his kimono and opening it allowing her a full view of his naked chest. "Is there anything you would like to do tonight~?" She asked while loosening the collar of her own kimono giving Naruto a better view of her cleavage.

Naruto gave a grin and was about to respond when a knock was heard at the door. Yasaka scowled at this, she was going to incinerate who ever dared to interrupt her precious time with Naruto. Naruto seemed to frown at this, he didn't want Yasaka to stop let alone get off of him, but she did as he gave a sad sigh. "Don't worry dear I'll be right back." She said softly before kissing him on the cheek and walking towards the door. Naruto nodded as he couldn't help but stare at Yasaka's firm and tight ass, as she walked with a sexy sway in her hips.

" _ **Well well well look who's about to get lucky tonight! I'm so proud of you Kit!**_ " Both halves of the same entity said in unison as Yin and Yang Kurama were both proud of their host. Naruto didn't respond as he knew they really didn't want a verbal response, the response they wanted from him was to destroy that ass tonight. Naruto had every intention of doing so, he might be a virgin, but that wouldn't stop him from fucking or being fucked by Yasaka.

"WHAT!?"

Naruto jumped when he heard Yasaka yell as he ran towards the front door where he saw Yasaka standing in front of several guards and a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel-gold eyes with cat-like pupils, she also had a pair of black cat ears and two black tails. Naruto admitted this girl was beautiful although she was nothing compared to Yasaka or even Inukimi, or Mia the current leader of the Jorōgumo clan.

But that didn't surprise him what surprised him was who was standing next to the black haired Nekomata or Nekoshou. A man with gravity defying spiky silver hair, an eyepatch over his left eye, and an all-too-familiar black mask covering the lower half of his face. Naruto stared at this man with a look of disbelief and in his arms was a small girl with white hair, who held a surprising resemblance to the dark-haired girl.

"K-Kakashi-S-sensei!?"

Kakashi for his part couldn't believe his student and the son of his sensei was standing right before him. "N-Naruto is that you?" The man asked hoping that this was not an illusion.

"Of course, it's me sensei… I thought I was the only one who survived."

Kakashi shook his head. "No quite a few of us survived, shortly after Infinite Tsukuyomi was cast I was ejected from Obito's Kamui dimension and I woke up in the underworld. And that's where I met Kuroka and her baby sister Shirone." Kakashi said as there was so much he wanted to ask Naruto, but he would wait until this whole thing was sorted out.

Yasaka glanced at Naruto and back to Kakashi, she'd have to sit down with Naruto and Kakashi and have a chat with the two of them later. "So Kuroka would you like to run that by me one more time." Yasaka asked in a stress filled tone.

"Yes Yasaka-sama… My former master was a branch member of the Naberius household; Cero Naberius. He reincarnated me shortly after the death of my parents, and he also reincarnated Kakashi-kun to who had power similar to mine and other Youkai. But my master had experimented on us attempting to create a super devil and when none of us were capable of becoming a super devil he said his sights on my baby sister Shirone." Kuroka said in a sad tone.

"Easy their Kuroka." Kakashi said as he placed his hand on her shoulder giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"So, with the help of Kakashi-kun we killed our master. But everyone else assume that we became drunk off our own power. So, they attempted to hunt us down and kill us fortunately Kakashi was quick enough to save my sister. But the rest of my clan the rest of the Nekoshou's are still in the underworld, and I don't know if they're safe or not." Kuroka choked on a sob.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he clenched his fists tightly. "Great first the Fallen Angels now the Devils what's next the Angels." Naruto growled softly. Glancing towards Yasaka Naruto could see that she was not happy she was downright furious. But the Nekoshou weren't under her jurisdiction, they were under Nurarihyon's jurisdiction, the current leader of the Eastern Youkai Faction.

"I'll be right back I'm going to make a phone call. Please come in and make yourselves at home." Yasaka said in respectful tone before exiting the front Hall. Naruto gestured for Kuroka and Kakashi to follow him into the living room. And so they did, Naruto really wanted to catch up with his sensei, but he knew this whole situation took top priority right now.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Sorry for this chapter being shorter than the others but I had a bit of writer's block while writing this I hope you all enjoyed it. However, I will be taking a break from the story for a little while at least as I'm currently cleaning up and changing a few things in Shinju no Naruto. As my grammar and spelling in that story is atrocious so I think it's about time I fix it.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	9. Chapter 9

**Legacy of a Guardian Shinobi**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto, Highschool DxD, and Character's from different anime, that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Masashi Kishimoto, and many other authors. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Masashi Kishimoto, and many other authors.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

Naruto sat across from Kakashi and Kuroka, whom the latter of the two was cradling her baby sister in her arms. It was quiet no one dared to say a word or even move a muscle. Kakashi kept stealing glances at Naruto's new appearance. "So… Ummm… You dyed your hair Naruto…" Kakashi said awkwardly as Naruto snorted in amusement.

"No, I didn't dye my hair it's just a side effect of being adopted by a Goddess." Naruto said before decided to ask a question that had been bugging him ever since Kakashi and Kuroka arrived. "You said you weren't the only person who survived? Who are the others and where are they?" Naruto questioned as he narrowed his eyes.

Kakashi for his part was actually taken back by his former students' forwardness as well as his new calmness. "Well there's only four others besides myself. Tsunade-sama, Gaara-sama, Gai and Lee were all able to survive the effects of Infinite Tsukuyomi somehow. I was safe as I was trapped inside the Kamui dimension. But I don't know how Tsunade-sama and the others managed to survive?" Kakashi said before taking a small breath. "As for where they are I don't have a clue. The last time I saw any of them was a year ago we were traveling together before we went our separate ways. And that's when I got picked up by Cero Naberius." Kakashi said with an upset expression on his face.

Naruto was taken back by this. ' _Tsunade Baa-chan, Gaara, Super Bushy Brow Sensei and Bushy Brow are alive?_ ' Naruto thought to himself as he was overjoyed but also saddened that they were the only people who survived. Naruto was about to ask how did they get to this world when Yasaka walked in with a frown on her face. "I have grave news." Yasaka said softly as she sent a glance towards Kuroka.

Kuroka for her part felt the feeling of dread only increase by the look of despair in Yasaka's eyes. "Nurarihyon-dono has informed me that he has no intention of aiding us or the Nekoshou that chose to live in the underworld." Yasaka said as she bowed her head.

Kuroka bit her lip as her eyes began to water, it wasn't fair first both her father and mother died shortly after Shirone's birth. Not that their father was a saint or anything, he was a terrible human being who cared more about his work then his own family. And her mother Fujimai knew that her husband and mate only married her for her body nothing more nothing less and yet she believed that there was a chance that his children would change him. The only thing that accomplished was getting both of them vaporized while trying to find a way to create a Super Devil.

Kakashi frowned he knew Yasaka was not to blame but he felt helpless, even after becoming a devil and becoming stronger than before. However, he was not arrogant or prideful enough to believe that he could take down multiple Ultimate-Class Devil's at once. And he knew if they went back down to the underworld they be captured and executed and Shirone would most likely be brainwashed and put into someone's peerage.

"So that damn eggplant headed Youkai refused to help." Naruto said quietly as everyone stared at him with a look of disbelief while Kakashi simply chuckled at his student. Yasaka for her part allowed a small amused smirk to find its way on her face. "It appears so… Perhaps I should talk to Amaterasu-sama about this maybe she can figure out something."

Naruto stood from the couch as he rolled his shoulder and cracked his neck. "If that's the case I'll go down to the underworld and see if I can get the Nekoshou's out of there." Naruto said as he tightly clenched both of his fists. "I won't stand by and let an entire species be demolished, because the Devils are a little bit stingy at a branch member of some family being killed. And if I have to I will murder every devil that stands in my way, if that's what it will take to save the Nekoshou."

Yasaka jumped at Naruto grabbing him. "Naruto-kun! You can't just go down there, what if one of them captures you. Plus, we can't do anything until we talked to Amaterasu-sama!" Yasaka yelled/begged Naruto to stay. Naruto's eyes softened as he couldn't refuse her especially with the way she was looking at him. Releasing a sigh of defeat. "Fine you win… I guess I'll contact Kaa-chan and see what she thinks…" Naruto said as he snapped his fingers as a small magic circle appeared next to his ear.

"Naruto-chan! Do you have any idea how late it is!"

Amaterasu's voice echoed throughout the small magic circle. Naruto resisted the urge to chuckle at his adopted mother's outburst. "Kaa-chan we've got a bit of a situation down here do you think you can come down for a few minutes?" Naruto asked.

"What kind of situation?"

"The fate of a species hangs on the balance. The Nekoshou's to be exact, and that big-headed bastard Nurarihyon refuses to help them." Naruto replied as Yasaka smacked him on the back of the head. "Naruto-kun! I know you're not happy with him but that's no reason to disrespect him!" Yasaka yelled at her lover.

Kakashi stared at his student with a deadpan expression on his face as he sweat dropped at the scene before him. ' _Same old Naruto always getting smacked by someone._ ' Kakashi thought to himself as he glanced at Kuroka who seem to be lost in her own little world not that he could blame her.

"Very well I'll teleport myself to your current location." Amaterasu said before dispelling the communication magic circle. Kakashi and Kuroka's eyes snapped wide open as they felt a humongous presence that appeared out of nowhere as an immensely powerful light appeared in the center of the room. The heat and pure divine energy being put out by this light would easily incinerate any devil even an Ultimate-Class Devil. The light faded after a few seconds as Amaterasu was standing there wearing a thin pink silk sleeping yukata that was held closed by a loosely tied obi.

"Now if you would be so kind. Would someone please fill me in on what's going on?" Amaterasu asked as Kuroka told Amaterasu everything she told Naruto and Yasaka, about how she met Kakashi, becoming a devil and killing her former master in order to protect her baby sister. And now that she was worried about the rest of her race being down in the underworld with no protection from those vile Devils.

"I see… This is definitely a problem…" Amaterasu frowned as she glanced at Yasaka. "Yasaka you said you contacted Nurarihyon and he refused to help you is that correct?" Yasaka nodded as Amaterasu's frown only deepened. "Naru-chan."

"Yes Kaa-chan?"

"You were planning on going down to the underworld, weren't you?" The Sun Goddess questioned as Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I was planning on it but Yasaka-chan managed to stop me and convinced me to contact you." A small smirk formed on Amaterasu's lips. "As you should've, but good thing she has you on such a short leash to." Amaterasu giggled as she heard Naruto's protest about the leash comment.

Amaterasu's once caring expression turned deadly serious. "If you're planning on going down to the underworld than I would say make haste. As who knows what the Devils could be planning with the Nekoshou's right now." Amaterasu said with a frown.

Naruto nodded as he snapped his fingers as his body was wrapped in a bright golden light. After the light faded Naruto was sporting a custom-made shinobi uniform that consisted of a black cloak, which under the cloak was a black Anbu uniform; consisting of black armor, and he was sporting a black and red fox mask. He was wearing black gloves with metal plates on the back and was sporting a pair of shinobi style black boots.

"I'll be back as soon as I possibly can." Naruto said before activating a teleportation magic circle which he jumped into and vanished in a geyser of glitter.

Amaterasu stared at the spot Naruto once stood at before turning her attention to Kakashi. "So, you're my Naru-chan's former sensei." She said which snapped Kakashi out of his funk. Kakashi quickly nodded his head. "Yes, yes I am Amaterasu-sama." Kakashi said as he quickly bowed his head in respect to the goddess standing before him.

"I must say I was expecting a bit more?"

This comment caused Kakashi to fall over anime style, which his action managed to cause Kuroka to giggle slightly despite the seriousness of the situation. Yasaka then turned her attention to her lady. "Amaterasu-sama what should we do with the Nekoshou when they arrive in Kyoto?"

Amaterasu gently tapped her finger against her chin. "I would say do whatever you believe is right. In my honest opinion I would say keep them here in Kyoto, that would teach Nurarihyon a lesson especially if he wants them back. Anyways I bid you all a good night, I'll be talking to you and Naru-chan in the morning Yasaka." Amaterasu said before vanishing in a pillar of golden glitter.

Yasaka wordlessly glanced at the clock in the living room as her eyes slightly widened, it was nearly midnight and she couldn't help but frown. Tonight, was supposed to be the night that she would take Naruto's virginity. She wouldn't blame Kuroka or Kakashi for this, as this was a freak accident that no one was expecting but she couldn't help but feel upset.

"It's getting rather late so let's turn in for the night. You're more than welcome to spend the night here, there's a spare room down the hall to the left." Yasaka said before turning off the TV and heading to her room as she was quite tired and a little bit disappointed.

After Yasaka left Kakashi turned his attention to Kuroka. "So, what do you want to do Kuroka." Kakashi asked as the black-haired cat girl sitting next to him didn't respond instead she had her sights focused on her baby sister. "Kuroka! Are you even listening to me?"

"Nya? Sorry I was lost in my thoughts what were you saying again Kakashi-kun?"

Sighing in defeat. "What would you like to do? Yasaka was kind enough to let us stay the night here do you want to go to bed or do you want to stay here?" Kakashi asked as Kuroka glanced at him for a second. "Let's go to bed hopefully your student Naruto will be able to save the Nekoshou's." Kuroka said softly as Kakashi nodded before leading her to the spare bedroom.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Naruto had never been in the underworld before, but he couldn't wrap his mind around why the Nekoshou would want to live in a place like this? The energy floating in the air was so dark and sinister, that it amazed him that Kuroka didn't lose her mind using Senjutsu down here. With every step he took it made his skin crawl while being in this godforsaken place.

He was thankful no one had paid him any mind. He guessed that someone wearing full black armor with a mask with a black cloak was pretty normal for the underworld. However, Naruto came to a complete stop as he felt multiple signatures similar to Kuroka and her baby sister Shirone vanishing. ' _This certainly isn't good._ ' Naruto thought as a frown married his face.

" _ **Are you just going to stand there or are you going to do something!?**_ " Naruto heard the Yang half of Kurama yell out to him. Naruto didn't reply instead he blurred out as he began moving at speeds that would make Might Gai and Rock Lee proud. ' _I just hope I can make it in time…_ ' Naruto thought.

" _ **Don't worry we have faith in you. We know you won't let anything happen to them, or rather those who are still alive.**_ " Yin Kurama grumbled at the thought of the being similar to his younger sister Matatabi being hurt for such a petty reason.

When Naruto finally arrived at the neko village, or whatever was left of the village. Naruto was no stranger to war, or what comes after it, although he wished he could forget. Although Naruto's world went red at what he saw, this is far worse than he could have ever anticipated. The Devils they weren't just killing the Nekoshou for justice, no, they were killing them for fun.

What he saw made him want to puke, as the Devils were killing the old and the children like they were nothing more than dirt. Some were even pinning the girls down with sharp pointy objects while raping them, laughing while they were doing so.

Naruto put his head down in anger, tightening his fist until his blood oozed out from in between his fingers. His body began to flicker in between his normal form and Kurama Mode, even knowing he shouldn't use this form, but he couldn't help it he was going to kill every last one of them. In a bright flash of golden light Naruto took the same form he used to completely demolish Gin a year prior.

Both the Devils and the Nekoshou stopped dead in their tracks as they turned their sights to what look like a humanoid fox that was made out of pure golden energy with nine tails. " **WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU VILE FILTHY FLYING RATS THINK YOU'RE DOING!** " The golden beast roared at the top of his lungs as he released power that shook not only the village but a tenth of the underworld. There was no doubt that the Four Great Satan's would have felt his power, he just didn't care at the moment all he saw was red.

One brave devil decided to speak up for his brethren. "Where teaching these whores a lesson!" He yelled only for his body to be smashed into the ground, as Naruto's killer intent only increased along with the gravity in the area. " **WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THIS! WHO WAS IT! I'LL GUT THE FUCKER AND HANG HIM BY HIS ENTRAILS!** " Naruto roared as his power was now beginning to affect everyone in the area as his power finally reached God-Class.

Raising his hand into the air Naruto released a beastly roar. " **YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!** " Slamming his hand into the ground as deep cracks began to form on the ground as beautiful midnight colored flames began to spew out from the cracks, the flames spread across the area. " **Suffer! Drowned in your agony!** " Naruto roared as the flames quickly covered the entire village, the Devil's they were being burnt to death, by this extremely intense amount of divine flames. They screamed and tried to attack but there powers simply did not work. But it was different for the Nekoshou, those that were injured or exhausted were rejuvenated by the potent flames. Unfortunately, those who had passed away, were unable to be helped by the flames, although it healed their bodies as a means to give them a proper burial.

Naruto's gaze was cold, no colder than ice itself, he gazed at the Devils screams of pain and agony that slowly died down. Some of the Devils had enough arrogance to beg Naruto, to stop or at the very least make it quick. Naruto did not answer, as they did not deserve mercy, so they received none. It was all over in a few minutes. Naruto could only curse himself, it was times like this where he had wished he could have snagged one of Nagato's Rinnegan. There's nothing he could do about the deceased Nekos.

The Nekoshou's could only stare on at their golden Savior, who had to be some kind of super Youkai or Kitsune. Because there was no way that he was an ordinary Kitsune, no normal Youkai could reach this level of power without the aid of a God. A young woman with pure white hair and golden eyes, who was wearing a torn and tattered earthy green kimono walked forward before bowing towards Naruto. " **Please. There is no reason for yo** u to bow to me." Naruto said in a calm but soothing tone as he dispelled his Kurama Mode. "By the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I was sent here by my mother Amaterasu. After Kuroka notified us of what was happening I came down here as fast as I could." Naruto said.

The moment Kuroka's name left his lips all of the Neko's in front of him went into a frenzy cursing her for doing this to them. Naruto was taken back by the amount of hostility they all held to Kuroka but quickly narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Calm down." The adopted son of Amaterasu said while releasing a fraction of his chakra, and immediately the entire area was silent.

"If it weren't for Kuroka most of you if not all of you would be dead right now." Naruto announced with anger in his eyes, as all the Nekoshou flinched under his gaze. "All she did was protect her sister. You people saw that the Devils that attacked you didn't do it for justice, they did it for pleasure. Her attacking her master and possibly killing him was just the excuse they needed." Naruto explained further with a much calmer expression.

"So, what now? Where will we go?" Another random Nekoshou asked.

Naruto smiled before snapping his fingers as a large magic circle appeared behind him. "This will bring you to Kyoto, Yasaka and my mother Amaterasu will take care of you." Naruto said with a smile. All of the Nekoshou's thanked him before entering the magic circle and vanishing in a geyser of glitter.

Releasing a sigh Naruto began to leave the destroyed village when he felt several large signatures appear out of nowhere. Naruto scowled and anger as he turned around and saw five people well rather devils appeared out of a large red magic circle.

The first person was a handsome man who seemed to be in his early twenties. He has shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes.

The second person was a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and red eyes. Her hair, which flowed all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids.

The third person was a beautiful girl looking in her late teens with black hair, tied into twin tails and blue eyes. She also has a child-like body albeit with large breasts.

The fourth person was a bewitchingly beautiful and attractive young man appearing in his early twenties, with light blue eyes and green hair that was slicked back.

And the final person was a tall man whose head was completely bald and had a goatee on his chin.

"Umm…" The redheaded man who most likely was Sirzechs, who noticed the masked man standing there (who had a scowl on his face under the mask of course.) "Who are you and what happened here?" Sirzechs asked innocently, but due to Naruto's negative emotion sensing could tell that the current Lucifer was lying.

Gritting his teeth in anger. "Don't give me that bullshit pathetic excuse Satan!" Naruto hissed which caused the five newcomers to slightly jump at his hostility. "You know damn well what happened here don't you dare try the innocent shit with me. If it weren't for me all of the Nekoshou's would be dead right now." Naruto growled.

"Yes, were well aware of that. But what we want to know is what happened to all of the Devil signatures that were here a little while ago?" Ajuka asked calmly, as he had a pretty good idea what his answer would be, he was just hoping he was wrong.

"What happened to all the Devils signatures?" Naruto asked with a sneer as he tilted his head to the side. "I burned them to death?" Naruto replied in a matter-of-fact tone. Naruto snorted at the look of shock on everyone's faces with the exception of the current Beelzebub. "What did you honestly think I was going to let them go after what they did here?"

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes. "You have no right to kill…" Naruto cut off the current Lucifer as he blasted him away with a large amount of divine energy. "You're a hypocrite then, you're saying I can't kill the Devils but they're more than free to kill all of the innocent Nekoshou?" Naruto questioned as he heard a groan come from Sirzechs as he noticed the glare he was getting from the other four Devils. As Grayfia ran towards her king and husband to ensure that he was still alive.

"Look is there any way we can talk about this rationally." Serafall asked despite how angry she was with Naruto for blasting her friend. "The time for talk is over brat." Naruto said trying to control his anger, however his comment caused something to snap in Serafall.

"How dare you!" Serafall yelled as her magic wand began to glow in ethereal blue as an icy mist began to surround it. Her body began to leak a pale blue demonic aura. "Serafall! Calm down, he's trying to rile you up." Ajuka said in a calm tone.

"Look is there any way we can sort this out without violence." Ajuka said while trying to be the voice of reason, and he honestly didn't want to fight this kid. He knew for a fact that Sirzechs made a piss poor judgment call and allowing the genocide of an entire race for the action of one. What he didn't anticipate was the Youkai Faction or rather the Shinto Pantheon sending someone down to the underworld. Starting a war was the last thing the Devil Faction needed.

Naruto took a deep breath knowing that the current Beelzebub was correct violence wouldn't solve anything. "Very well what do you have in mind?" Naruto asked in a much calmer tone as he didn't take his eyes off of the current Leviathan who still seemed angry but calmer. Plus, Naruto wasn't a fool he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against the current Beelzebub or Lucifer if they were to go full power.

"What I suggest is that we discuss a peace treaty of sorts something that we've been planning for a long time. But as you can see my friend Sirzechs had made a very poor judgment call." Naruto nodded agreeing with Ajuka. "Okay I'll contact Amaterasu-sama then and I'll have her contact you tomorrow." Naruto suggested.

"Ajuka are you sure this is a good idea?" Falbium finally made himself known which startled Serafall. "Fal-chan! Don't scare me like that!"

Ignoring Serafall's outburst Ajuka nodded. "Yes, I believe this is the best way to avoid war." The current Beelzebub said.

"Very well I trust your judgment Ajuka."

"Then it's settled Amaterasu-sama will contact you first thing in the morning." Naruto said before vanishing via; teleportation magic circle.

"Ajuka how could you let him get away!" Sirzechs yelled while being supported by his Queen and wife Grayfia with a large burn on his chest. Ajuka turned around and scowled at his best friend. "And risk war with either the Youkai Faction or Shinto Pantheon. Or even worse both of them! Wake up Sirzechs! I know you've gotten more arrogant since you became the current Lucifer. But don't forget you are not undefeatable and judging from how bad you were burned from the small blast of power he's most likely a demigod." Ajuka said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Sirzechs pouted like a little child. "It still didn't give him the right to kill all those devils!" Ajuka spun around glaring daggers at Sirzechs. "And who gave you the right to order the extermination of an entire race for the action of one! Who was it! Who was the person who gave you that idea, I'll publicly execute the bastard who did!" Ajuka shouted legitimately angry at his friend for his stupidity.

Everyone was taken back by the calmest member of the current Four Great Devil Kings behavior. "Aju-chan calm down I know you're angry but…"

"But nothing Serafall… Right now, the last thing we need is Sirzechs doing something stupid again." Ajuka said before turning heel and beginning to walk away. "Let's just hope that Amaterasu-sama is in a forgiving mood tomorrow for your foolish actions Lucifer-sama." Ajuka said before teleporting away.

Sirzechs stood there quietly as he was staring at the spot where is best friend once stood. Turning his attention to the other two Satan's. "I think I've made a mistake…" He said softly as he noticed the look of disapproval on Falbium's face. "I actually agree with everything Ajuka just said. You have changed since you took the position of Lucifer. You've become more…how should I say this arrogant and prideful. Perhaps the position of Lucifer is cursed by the original Lucifer himself, after all he embodied pride itself one of the seven deadly sins." The current Asmodeus said before teleporting away.

"S-Serafall… A-Am I really that bad?" Sirzechs asked as he began to choke on his emotions. Serafall didn't even look at Sirzechs she simply nodded her head before teleporting away. That was the final straw for Sirzechs as he began to cry for the first time in years. When had he become this arrogant this prideful thissinister. Grayfia could only hold her husband and rub his back as he cried his eyes out.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Within the stronghold of Grigori, Azazel sat behind his desk as he was reading a report from one of the many spies he had living in the Devils territory of the underworld. "Sirzechs you idiot…" Azazel mumbled under his breath as he looked over the report several times. Releasing a sigh of annoyance Azazel leaned back in his chair before reaching for his bottle of sake. ' _What would possess him to authorize the genocide of an entire race?_ ' Azazel thought as he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Azazel called out as the door opened revealing a young beautiful woman with blonde hair tied in two loose ponytails and a purple diamond on her forehead. She was currently wearing a teal colored dress with high heels sandals and the dress had a V-neck giving a generous view of her 106-centimeter breasts.

"Azazel, I want to talk to you about something."

"Ah, Tsunade-chan what a pleasant surprise. What would you like to talk to me about?"

Tsunade glanced at the man who saved her life a little less than a year ago. "You said you, Shemhazai and Baraqiel had a run-in with a boy who is named Naruto right at Kyoto?" Azazel nodded as he was curious as to why she would bring this up. "Yes, I did. Why, do you know the boy or something?" Tsunade nodded. "I might although I do have one question did he have three whisker marks on each cheek?"

"Yeah why?"

Tsunade smiled at this. "Then he to survive the events of Infinite Tsukuyomi as well." She said with a watery smile. "Thank you for your time Azazel I'll be leavingnow." Tsunade said as she left Azazel's office leaving him even more confused than before.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Sorry for the long wait for this chapter I just have been busy for the last couple of weeks. I hope you'll forgive me for that, and also for how short this chapter is. I hope you all enjoyed it as me took me quite a while to get all this done.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	10. Update

First of all, to let you all know this is not a chapter. Well rather it's more of an important notice to let you all know the status of the stories I'll be updating from now on. As well as the stories I'll be rewriting and the stories I will be abandoning and placing up for adoption if you want them.

 **From Shinobi God to Student** : I will be continuing without a doubt as I like this story idea and it's something different.

 **Gift from the Elemental Nations** : It will be getting a rewrite soon and they'll be a few changes here and there.

 **Legacy of a Guardian Shinobi** : I need to go back and really look through the past nine chapters and fix them. As it's kind of bad in my opinion I really must fix a few things. I will be mixing in elements from Shinju no Naruto as well, so I will most likely rewrite some of the chapters.

 **Naruto Path of the Ninja** : Nothing too big with this story I just have to cleanup the chapters fix any errors I find and all that other good stuff.

 **Naruto the Fox Sage of Konoha** : This story has a lot of promise I will be continuing it as well.

 **Rinne and Tensei** : I don't even know where to start with this story every time I reread the chapters it just makes me cringe. I don't know whether to do a rewrite or just drop the story completely. So, for the moment I'm not sure I might continue it in the future or I might just give up on it.

 **Shinju no Naruto** : This entire story is just one big mess, so I decided to add bits and parts of this story to a Legacy of a Guardian Shinobi. So, this story is 100% done and being abandoned I apologize for this ahead of time. But if anyone wants to use the story idea feel free to.

 **Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness** : Okay I know I haven't done anything with the story in a while and I apologize for that ahead of time. But this story is getting a complete rewrite, everything about this story is being erased and rewritten. I will keep some of the stuff but most of the stuff has to go.

 **The Beast of the Cataclysm** : And the story I have rewritten more times than any other story… I will continue this one I just don't know when, I just haven't had time to rewrite chapter 6 or I might just re-upload it for all I care.

So, all in all I'm keeping most of the stories with the exception of Shinju no Naruto and possibly Rinne and Tensei. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and are looking forward to New Year's Eve and the new year.


End file.
